


Star Crossed Entertainers

by MonotoneManday



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: After Party, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Badass, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Inspired by Music, Long-Term Relationship(s), Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 77,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonotoneManday/pseuds/MonotoneManday
Summary: Two long-term best friends Sam and Kaeli are trying to live out normal average lives. Working hard to find a way out of the chaos and supposed path they are destined for, the two meet some new friends and Samantha gets more than she bargained for. When running away from her feelings and emotions catches up with her, the normal life she has been trying to build for her and her best friend starts to unravel fast. The tangled threads she's kept to herself are met by those of another calculated steel trap of emotions. A corporate heir who she has no business getting involved with.





	1. An Unwanted Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is a fic that I started a little while back. It is the first fic I have written after a long period break from writing. It quickly became one of my favorite things to work on. I originally posted it on Tumblr and the lovely website turned it into a disaster. I have edited and spruced it up and I am now posting the chapters onto AO3! It currently has 20 Chapters and is ongoing. I will be releasing the chapters regularly (Specifics TBD) up until Chapter 20. I really hope you enjoy!

He closed the chatroom and looked forward. He had spent most of the ride in silence. Another party. Another event he thought was both extravagant and incredibly wasteful. He didn't mind most of these soiree's because all he had to do was make an appearance, talk with a few elites, maybe make a few deals, and then he could get back to his penthouse where the love of his life, Elizabeth the 3rd was waiting.

 

But tonight, was different. It was one of the events he couldn't stand. An event in HIS honor. Thrown by his FATHER. He would be the center of most the event. He couldn't leave. He would have to seem pleasant, joyful, irritated, and excited even.

 

Driver Kim opened the door and ushered the corporate heir out.

 

An immediate uproar of people trying to get his attention. The instant flicker of a ridiculous amount of camera flashes. _Vultures._ He straightened his tie, tugged on his suit jacket, and put on a smile. Not a dazzling movie star smile. Not a smile that made women weak at the knees. The smile of a handsome businessman that knew exactly how to work a crowd without looking like an arrogant prick. Taking his first steps forward he accepted the fact that he was here, and he was doing this. Jumin Han. The man of the hour had arrived despite the fact he hoped he wouldn't have.

 

Dread. That's all the corporate heir felt when he entered the double doors to the dance hall. A beautiful fountain was the centerpiece of the dance hall floor. The sounds of a loud, roaring waterfall and yet it was oddly calming to him. Perhaps because it was taking his focus away from the rest of the hall. Jumin's eyes darted around the large room.

 

The room was somewhat dim. Extravagant tapestries, gold, red and black hung from the ceilings. Some solid colored and some with swirling patterns and design. Some hanging just for decor and others forming curtains around private booth areas.

 

Damn it. That held an unholy precedent to Jumin.

 

Ignore it. Greet your father. Shake some hands. Find your friends.

 

Jumin Han was trying to throw out every preconceived notion he had about this party. The notion that his father invited very elite businessmen that also dealt in very shady business. The notion that no women were at this party because most of these men were married, with families, and wouldn't want any kind of scandals appearing in the media. The notion that the press was withheld from being inside because this party and what was to unfold was ~~secret~~ confidential. The notion that his father had hired entertainers, yes. But that they were also most likely, ~~whores~~ ladies of the night.

 

"MISTAH TRUST FUND KID!" It was a miracle. That obnoxious screaming released some of the tension in his body. Following the noise, he spots three very familiar faces. His extremely composed mint haired childhood friend, Jihyun/V. The energetic and socially fearless red-headed menace, Luciel/Saeyoung. The awkward but bright-eyed blonde innocent, Yoosung. The trio made up his closest friends. Minus one Zen. The handsome arrogant musical actor who could not attend this shindig due to a rehearsal. Also, Minus one Jaehee Kang because well, no girls allowed.

 

The guest of honor waved toward the three men, and then lifted his index finger up at them in a "one moment" motion. He walked over to where he spotted his father. He greeted his father very briefly, gave thanks, and made his getaway. He didn't want to linger because the less he knew about what his father had planned, the better.

 

United with his friends in their VIP booth. It was the biggest booth in the joint and was placed at the head of the room. It was leveled up above the rest of the room and a small stage was placed in front of it. A staircase lined with lights leading up to the base of its platform. ~~Tacky.~~

 

The party started with a lull. Stuffy old businessmen chatting, discussing business, and intermingling. But that wasn't any concern to Jumin. He was sat in his private booth with his friends laughing and discussing what has been going on in each other's lives. He was the guest of honor but that didn't mean he had to entertain the other guests. Then the tapping on a microphone rang throughout the room. Chairman Han was at the mic, beaming with pride.

 

Jumin's father spoke of his son like he was the proudest father in the world. He sang praises of his son's intelligence, talent, eye for business and of course his good looks. Genetics. Then he announced why we were celebrating. Chairman Han's son, THE Jumin Han, had just closed the biggest business deal in C&R history. Nothing had ever benefited the company as much as the business Jumin had drummed up. It was the smartest move in company history, maybe even all of history, and this young hotshot was the center of it.

 

The dance hall erupted with applause and Jumin stood up to take a humble bow and wave out to the crowd. He wasn't in the mood to make a speech and he could tell his father was itching to move on to something else.

 

The lights in the hall dimmed rapidly and a hush fell over the sea of rich older men. Most found the way to their private booths or off to the sides of the dance hall, leaving plenty of open room.

 

Then a scuffling noise.

 

A tapping.

 

Heels. High heels.

 

Chandeliers illuminated with bright light revealing about 20 of the ~~fakest~~ most beautiful women money could buy. Drums started a jazzy number and then an explosion of brass filled the hall. The women decked out in sequin leotards with long trails of feathers and boas attached at their lower backs. Some had extravagant headpieces, and others had their hair done in the most intricate styles. All their lips were a dark ruby red and their eyelashes were so long they could dust off the tables. Sheer tights made their legs look smooth and they were covered in small jewels. Their heels seemed too tall for dancing and seemed like a very irresponsible choice.

 

But certainly, Jumin was the only one thinking these thoughts.

 

As the women danced and made their way to the different ~~perverts~~ patrons in the room, the lights again started to dim and something got the boys attention in their booth.

 

The back curtain had opened to their booth and someone was making their way through the pillows and blankets set up in the back, towards the table where the four RFA members were seated.

 

Yoosung and Luciel hadn't noticed. They were too busy making inappropriate jokes and blushing when any of the ladies even glanced their way.

 

Jumin was actively avoiding making eye contact with any of the performers by staring into his wineglass. These women were hired by his father to be groped and fawned over and they were possibly going to end up doing a lot more under these dirty geezers and Jumin wanted no part of it.

 

Jihyun alerted the others of the stranger in their booth with a clearing of his throat. When they looked over our two flustered school boys let out a couple of loud gulps, which in turn made V chuckle.

 

Standing at the end of their table was a woman. A woman that was dressed differently than the others. Her Leotard was solid gold and unlike the others, it had sleeves. Long sleeves that started at the bottom of her shoulders and clung tightly down to her wrists. Lace. Her stockings were fishnet and her lipstick was a bright apple red. Her legs were incredibly long and you could tell just by looking at her that she was much taller than the others. On her feet were short tan colored dance heels. Very sensible.

 

"Excuse me, gentlemen." She beamed this radiant innocence but was so confident in the way she spoke to them. "Do you mind if I take over your spot for a moment?" The woman questioned them and then held out a hand. She was met with a silent glare from Jumin. He was caught up in analyzing the woman before him. Her skin. She wasn't wearing a caked on mess of foundation. She was pale and he could make out the freckles beneath her eyes. Speaking of her eyes, holy shit they were enchanting. Big, bright and the deepest pools of blue he had ever seen. Her hair, well, it wasn't her hair. Jumin was an expert at spotting fake. But this wasn't the kind of superficial fake he normally looked for. She was wearing a wig. A black bob with straight bangs that rested just below her jaw. The corporate heir couldn't make out much more because the woman turned her face away. Not because she was embarrassed, she was avoiding him. Did she not want to be looked at so closely?

 

No one had responded to her and the air had gotten awkward. The music and dancing were still going on outside of their booth and her request seemed a little time sensitive so V took her hand. Instead of taking a seat at their table like they had all assumed she used V's hand to help boost herself onto the table.

 

A spotlight. The chandeliers dimming. The other dancers filing in to sit on the steps of the stage in front of the RFA booth. The woman started singing. Her voice. It was perfect for Jazz. It was smooth and had this beautiful deep tone to it. It was like you could hear her soul through her voice. The boys wanted to watch her perform but all four couldn't determine an appropriate place to fix their eyes while she was standing directly above them.

 

Her song started slow. The words. She was singing about something a woman after men with money would certainly sing. Jumin wasn't totally focused on her words but he heard something to the effects of "diamonds" and "a girl's best friend."

 

Just as he was losing interest another explosion of brass. The woman had jumped from the table and three other women had caught her. Now the song was lively and she was making her way throughout the hall grabbing everyone's attention. V was enjoying how catchy the song was and how she was commanding the number. Yoosung was excited by all the confetti and color that was bursting through the hall and still a bit flustered by all the ladies popping out of their tops. Luciel had joined in on the dancing. He was no longer sitting and was trying to find a way to actively participate in the number with the girls. Let's be honest, he probably had a matching outfit.

 

Jumin, however, had his sights fixed on the mystery woman that had emerged from the back of their booth moments ago. He watched her not as some pervy beast looking at his next prey, but as a businessman watching a businesswoman. Everything she did was very calculated. All the other girls were running up to men, flirting with them, touching them, BEING touched by them, but not her. She would get close but she would never make contact. She demanded attention and she got it. She was like the prize to be won, and everyone was losing. He noticed that she knew exactly who to play to. She was courting all the top execs and most importantly she was sending her winks and her air kisses to the top dog, Chairman Han. Jumin felt his stomach turn. How vile. She was just like every other gold digging woman, and maybe even worse, he thought. Then he noticed something. There was a look in her eyes each time she turned away from the men. He couldn't place it but it almost looked like...disgust. He couldn't be sure but he even swore one time she rolled her eyes. Jumin watched on and his initial opinion of the woman continued to gradually change.

 

This woman was smart. She knew who to give attention to but she also knew who she was there for. Jumin Han was the man of the hour and she was the main entertainment. She had made her way back up the steps of the small stage where the corporate heirs' booth was. There was a break in lyrics so this part of the performance was just dance heavy and she took the opportunity.

 

The woman again extended her hand out to Jihyun who took this turn to kiss the back of her hand. He was playing into the performance. She carefully walked her way past him and sat between the blonde and the redhead. Jumin couldn't focus on what they were saying. All he could hear was the loud jazz music and muffled voices. He was surprised however at what he was witnessing.

 

They weren't being touchy-feely, she wasn't seducing them, and she wasn't getting too close for comfort. They were laughing. Cackling even. She wasn't treating them like clients, she was treating them like friends.

 

That's when he felt it. Jumin tensed up. He felt the icy stare of his father. He looked over to see the chairman with his arms crossed and his eyes shooting piercing daggers at his son. Disappointment. Jumin knew what his dad wanted him to do. He probably spent a fortune on this entertainment and he picked a woman specifically for him. This woman. And he didn't pick her to perform a comedy routine for his sons' friends. But there sat his son. Not only was he not seducing her, but he was actively avoiding her. Jumin started to feel nervous. He knew his father wasn't happy and this had happened before. There would be consequences for him or worse, his father might take the woman instead.

 

Jumin began to panic internally and decided he had to act but before he had time to think up a plan he felt a hand sliding up his thigh. The woman had left her place in between his friends and had sent them out to the floor to dance and joke around with the three woman that had caught her after she jumped down from the table. He looked up at her and she lifted a finger to his lips, then she pointed to her cheek. There he saw a mic and realized that she had turned it back on to continue performing. Leaning in closer he saw her lips moving but heard her voice through the sound system.

 

"Talk to me Jumin Han and tell me all about it."

 

She turned and addressed the crowd while untying the front curtains to the private booth.

 

"Sorry, Boys! It's time for my break and its ladies choice, but absolutely feel free to indulge in my many lovely friends!"

 

She closed the curtains tight and turn towards the table.

 

Oh boy. Jumin was ready. But not for what she was expecting. He was ready to tell this woman that her services were not necessary and that if she was expecting to gain some kind of commission from him he would gladly compensate her just in order to get her to leave him be. But he didn't get the chance.

 

"Hello, Mr. Elite Business Man. Don't worry. I'm not here to jump your bones." The woman let out a soft chuckle. Melodic. "I just figured you couldn't stand that mans demonic peepers piercing through your soul any longer." Her chuckle grew to a laugh and Jumin was utterly confused.

 

"I'm talking about your father. He sure does want to see you in all your glory that is manhood in the presence of a lady now doesn't he? I don't think I've ever seen someone that hungry to get somebody else lucky in the bedroom."

 

"I suppose he's worried about the rumors that arise about my sexual orientation. Or perhaps he's worried I'll end up alone. Won't be able to provide an heir to the family or the company. But you're right, I wasn't thrilled by his glare." Jumin poured more wine into his glass.

 

"Hmmm. Well, I'll tell you what. How about we sit here for a while, I'll tousle your hair a bit, loosen your tie, and we can both move on from this night. Back to our normal day to day."

 

The woman had walked to the back of the booth and lifted one of the large cushions. She pulled out what looked like a piece of gold cloth but she stepped into it and pulled it up to underneath her armpits, turning her leotard into a tasteful cocktail dress that hugged her body perfectly.

 

Jumin was shook. Here he was alone with a woman that had been hired for the sole purpose to seduce him and she was intentionally not doing that exact act. "You mean, you're not going to do the job you were hired to do?"

 

Again the woman chuckled. A smirk crept onto her lips. "Would you prefer that I did?" She watched the raven-haired man go wide-eyed. "Oh settle down. I'll have you know that I actually wasn't hired for the job that you're implying. Well, I guess technically I was but, I have an agreement with my employer."

 

Was she going to talk business? Because Jumin ~~was into it~~ could get into it.

 

"I know what you think of myself and what you think of those girls out there. And in some cases your opinions are valid. But in others, they are way off caliber. Only a handful of those girls go home with those pompous greasy men. And they do so by choice. Our employer doesn't force any action like that."

 

"And are you apart of that handful that goes home with arrogant and showy businessmen?"

 

"If I was, I'd be pretty stupid to not currently be bedding one Jumin Han, now wouldn't I?"

 

Jumin almost dropped his wine glass, a blush creeping across his cheeks. He recomposed himself. "Actually I was wondering about that. You seem to have had no problem flirting with the men here, and even making physical contact with my friends, but you actively avoided me until you realized my father was watching the both of us. Why is that?"

 

The woman lightly traced a pattern on the table with her index finger, unsure of how to respond. Jumin assumed she was shy. Maybe she had a crush on him. Maybe it caused her to be shy and that was the cause of her avoidance. He expected her to be meek and timid but when she spoke up to respond you wouldn't have thought someone could be so confident.

 

"Because I'm not an idiot. I know that I am put out there like the grand prize. I know that when I perform at these parties I am supposed to dote, swoon and fawn over the men that are doing the same to me. I'm supposed to jump into every rich man's arms and beg them to take me but first I'm supposed to act like they need to work hard for it. But it's an act. I can't stand it. It makes me sick. But it's how I make a living. And the money? Well, it's almost comparable to the sum you make mister trust fund kid."

 

_Damn it, Luciel._

 

"I'm paying my bills. By putting on an act. And that's exactly what it is. An act. I don't need any man, let alone a man who thinks he's deserving of whatever he wants just because he's financially well off, telling me how to live my life. So if you have a lecture for me, you can save it. And to finish answering your question as to why I avoided you. Again. I'm not an idiot. I can tell when someone is uncomfortable. I've never seen someone work so hard to avoid staring at a woman's chest. Especially when it's a group of ladies dressed like these."

 

A chuckle made it's way to Jumin's throat. Barely.

 

"I see. You're a very interesting woman."

 

"I'd better be. Money and looks can only go so far. That goes for both men and women."

 

She winks at Jumin and they both share a smile.

 

"Listen, I do have a favor to ask of you." The woman starts to reach into the breast of her leotard, and again she sees the man's eyes shoot wide open. "Okay, okay, easy. I'm just grabbing this." She pulls out a folded piece of paper and lays it in front of him.

 

"As you can tell, I am sort of the top dog amongst the ladies and my employer is very aware of that fact. Now I told you my employer never forces us to do things we don't want to do. And they don't. However, with me, that causes a problem. I bring in a lot of business. And it's all on the circumstances that I am considered forbidden fruit."

 

Jumin crossed his arms on the table and his right eyebrow arched. Intrigue.

 

"I don't sleep with clients. I don't even give clients more than a kiss on the cheek. But they all think I do way more. That's how I've been marketed."

 

Marketed. From a business standpoint, Jumin was understanding, from a human being standpoint, he was disgusted.

 

"I don't know when it happened, but clients started requesting me often. My employer would turn them away. However, it was becoming a problem for business. They were angry. Why wasn't I available and how dare we deny them service. My boss couldn't just flat out say I don't service clients that way, and that I am just strictly a performer. The stage is where I work my 9-5, not the bedroom. So we came up with an idea. Or really, I did. It would become a game. We'll let them think that I sleep with clients, but only clients that pay their dues. It's almost like a point system."

 

The woman began to explain to Jumin and he felt conflicted at the emotions that so quickly changed throughout her speaking. She was beaming and so bright, her eyes sparkled with pride when she was explaining how her plan had worked and profits expanded tenfold. How she made it so that other girls could work fewer hours and focus on other jobs they had or school work. How they didn't have to do as many demeaning things due to her strategy she had put into place. But at the same time, she looked disgusted at the fact she was even accommodating these elitist pigs. Both Men and Women, Jumin learned.

 

"So basically we tell them that I only take on clients that frequent however often, or pay so much, or this or that. And then when they reach all the requirements they can have me. But that day never comes."

 

Jumin sat silently, only for a second before he was already dissecting the flaws in her business plan. "Hmmm. I see. But don't the men get suspicious when no one ever gets taken by you. Or the fact that you are always on stage and never in a back room or wherever it is you take clients at these places."

 

_Oh, Jumin. Innocent to the shady business of your father and the business world around you. ~~Protect him, someone, please.~~ _

 

"It seems like you would only be able to keep up this charade for a short period of time."

 

"Ah, Mr. Han. I shouldn't have suspected anything less from the greatest businessman this area has ever seen."

 

She smiled at him, and it wasn't flirtatious. It showed admiration for the man who was listening to her. The woman who was normally seen as nothing but an upper-class whore for stuffy old men that used literal money to wipe their own asses. He was listening to her and dissecting her line of work in what appeared to be an attempt to help improve it.

 

"That's why we have decoys. A select few men AND women who have signed confidentiality agreements. They act as the patrons who have met the requirements to be seen as my clients. They even give other clients "tips and hints" on how they met the standards. I spend time with them off stage. However, we're really just working on our own things, practicing new numbers, or playing poker behind closed doors."

 

"And it's been working?" The man seemed skeptical.

 

"It has been for a period of 7 months so far." Outside of the curtains of the private booth, they heard the music winding down and the woman knew that there wasn't much time left before her and the chair was expected to resurface.

 

She grabbed the piece of paper she had previously slipped on the table.

 

"Listen, that's where this comes into play. Obviously, everyone out there including your father can guess what should be happening in here right now. So my reputation for business as well as expectations from your father are on the line. You're Jumin Han so there's no using a decoy here. I've made a deal with my employer. If I get you to sign a confidentiality agreement I'm free and in the clear. If not, well that's something that isn't your problem and it's not something I will concern you with."

 

Tik-Tok. Time wasn't slowing down and she knew that her employer would soon be there to collect and the rest of the guests and the ladies were probably getting antsy for her to close out the night.

 

Jumin opened the piece of folded paper and read it over. He began to sign and he let out a hearty chuckle. He must be crazy signing something like this.

 

"You seem like a woman well versed in business. Why would you hand me such a contract and think that it would be enough to cover all your bases in this matter?"

 

"Well I had another draft but I thought it was too long for this matter. Plus, Jumin Han, after watching you avoid women like the plague out of principal and purity of heart...I trust you."

 

Jumin finished signing the document and the woman stood up.

 

"Well, it's time for me to address those barbarians. And I'm sure your friends are anxious to get back to you."

 

Just like she promised, she walked toward the corporate heir, tousled his hair, loosened his tie, and took his hand. She stood the man up and pulled open the curtain to the booth. They emerged hand and hand to address the crowd. Jumin looking disheveled and very pleased.

 

"Gentlemen! It is time for us to lay this party to rest. Beauty sleep is extremely important to us, ya know." She winked at the crowd. "We're off but our door is always open. Come and visit us anytime and if you happened to make a love connection with one of the ladies tonight all I ask is you hold the doors open for her, treat her like a princess and make sure she gets home safe. We are the Star-Crossed Entertainers and tonight we sparkle just for you! Thank you!"

 

Another burst of confetti fills the room and the men erupt with whistling and applause. The woman lets go of Jumin's hand and begins to make her exit when He reaches out and grabs her wrist.

 

"Wait, what's your name?"

 

"Ana."

 

"How old are you?"

 

"23."

 

"Aren't you forgetting the fine print of your own contract?" Jumin drops her wrist and puts his hand out toward her. His hand balled into a fist with his pinky extended. He looks at her face. Her big blue eyes and red lips. The short hair he knew wasn't hers but was very suiting for the occasion and matched well with her outfit. He hadn't noticed while they were sitting but she was eye level with him. He assumed she was tall but they were equal in height. She was something else. She smiled at him and a slender pinky wrapped around his.

 

"I almost did. Thank you" She let the man's pinky go and leaned in close, softly kissing his cheek. "Hey Mr. Elite Business Man, thanks for not trying to put it in me." She winked and poked her tongue out at the now crimson-cheeked handsome C&R director and then she was off. Lost in a sea of women and confetti.

 

Shit. She was a firecracker and Jumin dug it.

 

Shortly after two burly looking men approached Jumin with a very large curvy woman in tow. Her face was painted for the back row and underneath it all, you could tell she wasn't aging gracefully.

 

"Mr. Han, please forgive the intrusion but I believe you have a signed document for me?"

 

"Ah yes, one moment.”

 

Jumin handed the stocky woman the paper he had just signed and watched her read it over.

 

The woman rolled her eyes and laughed. She folded the paper up and handed it back to Jumin.

 

"That girl will be the death of me. You know she turned my hair this fabulous silver color don't you?"

 

"I don't understand, don't you need this document as proof of well..."

 

"That silly thing won't do me any good. But I trust that you will keep the events of tonight confidential Mr. Han. I am very close with your father. I'll definitely be having a word with Miss "Look at how cute and clever I think I a" when she comes to work tomorrow, but we have no further business here."

 

"Oh actually ma'am, do you happen to have the contact information for Ana?"

 

The woman looked puzzled. "Ana? I'm afraid I don't have any girls named Ana."

 

She turned and left with her brute force in tow, leaving Jumin alone in disbelief.

 

He looked down at the piece of paper he had signed just a few moments earlier. Under his signature was the fine print that reads "This contract isn't valid until both parties engage in a pinky swear." And above was the whole of what he was agreeing to when he signed. "I Mistah Trust Fund Kid am sworn to absolute secrecy." In beautiful script writing.

 

Jumin folded that paper and put it in his pocket. He will begin looking for her tomorrow. It wouldn't be easy since she was obviously someone who purposely tries to hide her identity. Maybe Zen would know. He opened his phone ready to send a text as his three friends that attended the party began to rush over to the steps in front of the booth where he stood. He put his phone back.

 

Tomorrow.

 

Tomorrow he will search for the woman, no, the first and only human to impress him by completing a job by NOT doing the job that they were hired to do.

 


	2. Becoming a Sparkling Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn’t have to do much. Her eyebrows were perfectly arched and had their own natural shape that complimented any wig or hairdo she had to rock. She slapped on her winged eyeliner like she had been doing it since birth and reached for her false lashes. No. Not tonight. Just mascara. She didn’t want to feel so heavy and besides, she wasn’t planning on getting close to anyone tonight anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is at the same exact time as Chapter 1 but it is in the perspective of our mystery woman.

“I’ll be back late! A car is picking me up. Don’t be late to rehearsal, listen to Lee, it’s his first time running practice without me, and call a car to bring you home. YOU ARE NOT RIDING THE BUS THAT LATE AT NIGHT!”

 

She was met with silence.

 

“Did you hear me?!”

 

“Yeeessss! I’m ignoring you! I’ll do whatever I want. Don’t forget to bring back a husband tonight, Cinderella!”

 

~~Smart ass~~. She closed the door tight behind her and sighed. She was sure the neighbors didn’t enjoy their shouting but that’s just how she and the roommate operated. She adjusted the strap on her gym bag and began down the hall to the stairs. She was moving at a quick pace down the stairs, turning the corners sharply, the tapping of her sneakers on the cold steps ringing loudly. She was multitasking. Running down the stairs to the car, half a bagel hanging out of her mouth and her hands working on putting her hair in a very messy bun. She made it to the lobby and pushed open the door with her backside. Look ma no hands.

 

The brisk air slapped her cheeks. It felt quite nice after running down 4 flights of stairs. A driver silently opens the back driver side door for her and she removes the half-eaten bagel from her mouth. “Well thank you, sir!” The man nods and closes the door once her legs are tucked in.

 

She places her bag on the seat and looks at her knees. Great. The driver's seat was pretty far back. Her knees were pressed into the back of the leather. Oh well, she was used to it. She had always been tall. Too tall in her opinion.

 

She opens up the main pocket of her bag. It was just a plain gym bag. Adidas brand. Navy with neon pink lettering and accents, but it was her favorite and most reliable bag. She rummages through the fabric and loose makeup and finally finds her cell phone.

 

No messages, just a couple missed calls from the boss. Oh well, she would be on location in a few minutes.

 

She could tell the driver was staring at her in the rearview mirror.

 

“Unimpressed with my appearance?” She chuckled to herself and smiled at the man.

 

“Oh! No! It’s just that you don’t seem to be dressed in appropriate attire for your destination.”

 

She looked down at herself. He wasn’t wrong. She was in tight black joggers with a thick mint stripe down the sides and a loose mint hoodie with black lining. Her hair was a mess and her sneakers were pretty beat up. “Well, that’s what the bag is for.” The girl smirked.

 

“Attending a party? You don’t have a ball gown shoved in there do you?” The driver laughed at his notion harder than he should have.

 

“Oh no, I’m working an event.”

 

“What kind of work?”

 

“Oh, I’ll be ushering guests.” ~~Lie.~~

 

The car came to a stop and the woman looked outside. She could see the flashing of what seemed like hundreds of cameras. _Vultures._

 

“Actually,” she called out to the driver. “Can you pull around the back of the building? That’s where the changing rooms will be I think.”

 

“Sure thing.”

 

The driver drops her off at the back of the building. She reaches into her wallet and pulls out whatever cash she had. She throws the wallet back into her gym bag and reaches towards the front seat to hand the cash to the driver.

 

“Oh, your ride has already been paid for, miss.”

 

“Oh I know!” she chimed in. “This is just for you.” She slaps the cash into the driver's hand and without waiting for a response she grabs her bag and slams the door behind her, rushing into the building. She was late.

 

Making her way through what seemed like endless hallways she finally saw them. The familiar bodyguards hired by the boss standing in front of what she assumed to be the room they were using as their dressing room.

 

“Name, please.”

 

Ugh, this was the worst. So pointless. Always had to give the guards her name even though they knew her. Hell, she even was at Stan’s sons birthday party last month. But the men were just doing their job. Protocol.

 

“Gonna need your name, sweetheart.”

 

Shit. Which one? She had so many. What would her boss have put her down as? Oh, that’s right. They were hired by the C&R Chairman. Who did he know her as?

 

“Rose.”

 

“Thanks, sweetie. Good luck tonight.”

 

She patted both men on the shoulders. “Thanks, boys, say hi to the fam’s for me!” She beamed a sincere toothy smile and entered the room.

 

Chaos. Feathers and aerosol spray everywhere. Girls struggling to get tights on, whining because their hair won’t curl just right and arguing over sharing makeup. She’s trying to make her way to her private room in the back of the larger room when the girls catch wind that she’s arrived.

 

“Rose! Thank god! I need your help with my leotard!” “Rose! Angel doesn’t feel well, she’s locked herself in the bathroom, what should we do?!” “Rose! Can you go over the steps for this part of the number with me?”

 

Rose. It was so hard getting used to for the first couple of minutes. None of the girls used their real names at events or while performing at the club but hers was the only one that changed depending on what clients were around.

 

“Girls, you know the rule. Give me a chance to put my face on. I’ll be out in a minute.” The rest of the girls let out a communal “aaawww” and she finished making her way to her area.

 

She closed the door and locked it. She threw her bag onto the sofa and made her way to the vanity. She sat in the high chair and pulled her cell phone out of her hoodie pocket.

 

“Hey Lee, sorry again that I can’t be at practice. Just run through act one and don’t take any crap from them. Especially our leading man and the little pixie. I won’t be able to respond but let me know if there are any major problems. Thanks and good luck!” Sent.

 

She set the phone on the counter and walked to the sofa and opening the gym bag. She hangs her clothes on the rack on the right side of the room. Why do they need so many outfits? She’s only going to use one, maybe two. She was impressed by how many outfits she could shove into that old bag though. She takes out her makeup bag and sets up shop at the vanity. She lets her hair down out of its sloppy bun. Her hair was a golden brown and had a natural curl to it that throughout the day slipped into beachy waves.  It wasn’t her natural color. She was a strawberry blonde but it had been dyed so many times it just started taking on new colors. She put her hair up in a tight high ponytail and stared at herself in the mirror. She stripped down to nothing and put on her red satin robe.

 

Now was normally the time when she would begin to transform into an entirely different person. Heavy make up with all the bells and whistles. She studied her face, tracing her jawline and running her fingers down her neck. Not tonight. She didn’t want to be here in the first place. She got one day a week off from this job normally and when she did she had other obligations to take care of. She never had a day to relax and it was weighing on her. But. The show must go on. She gave herself one last hard look in the mirror and thought, screw it. She pushes her foundation and contour to the side and goes straight for her eyeshadow pallet. Gold tonight, and she'd smoke it out a little. She takes a little black shadow to fill in her eyebrows. She didn’t have to do much. Her eyebrows were perfectly arched and had their own natural shape that complimented any wig or hairdo she had to rock. She slapped on her winged eyeliner like she had been doing it since birth and reached for her false lashes. No. Not tonight. Just mascara. She didn’t want to feel so heavy and besides, she wasn’t planning on getting close to anyone tonight anyway.

 

Outside she hears the girls still calling for Rose. She couldn’t believe how dependent they were sometimes but she also didn’t mind being a mentor of sorts. She takes her high pony and wraps it on the top of her head and slips on a wig cap. She walks over to the bag and takes out one of her favorites. A Straight banged black bob that reached just below her jawline. It made her feel like a spy. She used her index finger to pull it down and lay it on her forehead just right. Then she took out her fishnet tights and easily slipped them on her long smooth legs. Good thing she shaved this morning. Next was the black lace high waisted underwear. She wore them over her tights so that the tights wouldn’ t slip down throughout the night. A matching strapless bra after that. Standing at the vanity, she rarely sat while getting ready, she leaned into the mirror and grabbed her apple red lipstick. She was putting it on with a steady hand when there was a knock at the door.

 

“Rose, darling. It’s me, and I brought Chairman Han!” That voice. It was like nails on a chalkboard. Madam. Oh, the mixed feelings she felt toward the madam.

 

“One second!” She slipped on her robe and tied it tight, rushing to the door. Turning the lock and flinging the door open she put on a bright smile. “Mr. Chairman!” It was practically a song. She grabbed his hands and stepping backward she led him inside. Her madam closing the door behind them. Chairman Han. Chairman of C&R. He kissed her on both cheeks, then let go of her hands.

 

“Rose! My sparkling diamond! I don’t mean to interrupt and I don’t want to keep you long. I just wanted to stop by and tell you I’m excited to watch you perform this evening and as much as I’d like to have you for myself,” She was cringing. His words were like venom. This man was a very well respected businessman and father but she had seen other sides of him as well. The powerful businessman continued. “Tonight is about my son and I’m very hopeful that you two will get along.” He winked at her and a bead of sweat dripped down her spine. The chairman turned to make his leave and nodded towards the madam. “I’ll see you lovely ladies around the dance hall.”

 

The door was shut behind him and the fake smile that was plastered on the madam's face was wiped clean. Business.

 

“Listen. Tonight is extremely important. Mr. Han paid a huge sum to the boss for us to entertain at this party and that man is expecting you to spend some quality time with his son. Now we cant use a ringer like we normally do -”

 

“I’m not sleeping with him. That’s always been the deal. I don’t care if he’s the most handsome and powerful bachelor ar -”

 

The madam raised her hand. “There’s that awful habit of yours. Speaking out of turn. Especially when I don’t want to hear what you have to say.”

 

“That’s a little rude, but sorry. My bad.”

 

Madam was not having the attitude. She raised her voice at the sarcastic brat. “Stop being so informal with me!! Now again I say, listen. And don’t interrupt! I have drawn up a contract. I don’t know a lot about the chairman’s son but I know that he could have any woman he wished for. So I don’t know if he will demand a night with you or not. If he does then I guess you’ll just have to use that sharp tongue and quick wit of yours to convince him otherwise. This contract is a confidentiality agreement. Get him to sign it and I won’t have to report to the boss that you aren’t servicing clients. If you don’t get him to sign well, I can’t keep covering for you with the boss. There’s been trouble and our employer is not happy at all.”

 

“I get it.” The girl hadn’t been minding her expressions and her tone had turned hostile. She let slip a rolling of her eyes and she felt a hand slap her upper arm. Fingers digging into her bicep. She was pushed against the door.

 

“DON’T YOU ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME! IF YOU DON’T FIX YOUR ATTITUDE I WON’T HESITATE. WHAT WILL IT BE? BACK ON THE STREET OR DEMOTED BACK TO LOWLY CALL GIRL WHERE NOT ONLY WILL YOU SPEND THE NIGHT WITH YOUR CLIENTS, THEY WILL NO LONGER BE ELITE BUSINESSMEN.”

 

Anger started to rise in the girl and she pushed her madam out of the way. The madam let out a large sigh.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. With the trouble our employer is facing, there might be danger. I’m worried. You know that I care for you like a daughter. I appreciate everything you’ve done for my business and how much you’ve done for those girls out there. Its just...you won’t be able to charm your way around the boss forever.”

 

Madam set the confidentiality agreement on the counter of the vanity and looked at the makeup that was laid on the counter. “You’re not wearing enough makeup.”

 

“I don’t care. I need to finish getting dressed. So if you’re done with me...”

 

Walking toward the door madam stopped short, her hand on the doorknob.

 

“Your strapless gold dress is under one of the cushions in the VIP booth. You are doing sparkling diamonds tonight so make sure you’re the focus. Please help the other girls finish getting ready. Some of them are beginning to panic.” Without looking back madam made her leave.

 

Carefully slipping into the rest of her outfit and her sensible character shoes, “Rose” finished getting ready and left her dressing room to help the other girls. Once she put out most of the fires she decided to sneak a peek at the dance hall where they’d be performing and where she would have to parade around for these stuffy old businessmen and a corporate heir.

* * *

 

The hall was filled with loud chatter. Elite businessmen and aristocrats all throughout the room, young and old. It didn’t really matter to her. Honestly, they all looked the same, sounded the same, acted the same. It made things kind of easy now that she thought about it. She looked around and saw the extravagant tapestries that laced the walls, hung from the ceilings and made up private booths. She thought they were gaudy but hey, she was just the hired talent, not the interior designer.

 

She was posted in the hallway hiding behind a doorway in the back area of the hall. Her eyes quickly darting around the room. She didn’t really need to pay attention to the stage. She could do this number in any setting because she had done it so many times before. She performed at plenty of parties like this but she hated attending them as a guest. This kind of setting wasn’t for her. It was too lavish and uptight. But gosh that fountain was beautiful. It was loud and reminded her of a rushing waterfall. It was distracting her from the fact that she was minutes away from having to avoid grimy hands trying to grope her while she was trying to sing and dance. That pre-pervert time dread began to set in when she heard someone shouting.

 

“MISTAH TRUST FUND KID!”

 

Her eyes darted to the obnoxious outburst and she was intrigued by the three very out of place men near the VIP booth. The one shouting had bright red hair and some very oddly colored glasses. He definitely wasn’t a businessman or someone of high power, but he was definitely good looking. On his left was THE CUTEST thing she had ever seen. A very bright-eyed blonde haired boy with pins in his long bangs. What a baby she thought. Too young to be with this crowd. Definitely a college student, and definitely shouldn’t be here. ~~Save his innocence!~~ On the right of those two was a very slender and very composed mint haired gentlemen. He definitely fit in more than the other two. He definitely came from wealth and he was very refined in the way he carried himself. She followed the three men’s eye line across the dance hall and her breath caught in her throat.

 

That had to be him. The corporate heir. The raven-haired prince of business. The chairman’s son. Her new favorite name, Mistah Trust fund Kid. Jumin. Han.

 

Target acquired.

 

She watched his tall figure glide throughout the space. Commanding the room. He greeted his father and then made his way to the three oddballs. She watched in awe. He was so effortlessly... ~~hot as fuck~~...refined and dignified. Her hope was that he was actually goofy looking and kind of gross. Maybe just even a little less impressive. A man like him would definitely be hard to talk out of something he wanted, so she just hoped that once they were alone, he really wouldn’t want her.

 

The woman watched on as the four men took their seats in the VIP booth. She was sure they would sit down and begin talking about boring aristocratic topics. She was all about talking business but with men of power and wealth, any conversation was usually extremely lackluster.

 

Much to her surprise, the four men were colorful and lively. They were smiling and laughing and you could tell that they were dear friends. She watched the man that she was hired to seduce. His smile was calming and even though his eyes were almost black she had never seen eyes so bright. And yet the closer she paid attention to him she could tell that that brightness was fading fast. She knew that fading all too well. It matched his body language. it was the same body language she took on as soon as she got out of the car 30 minutes earlier. He didn’t want to be here. As happy as he was to be with his friends, this party being held in his honor was far from something he wanted. She could see it. He knew what was going to happen. He knew what his father had planned.

 

She decided she had done enough recon. She turned and made her way back down the hall. She couldn’t help but feel a bit sad. This was unusual. For the first time, she didn’t want to seduce this man, and he also didn’t want to be seduced. A common goal. At least that would probably make it easier to get him to sign the confidentiality agreement. She pulls the document from her leotard and reads it over. She immediately got frustrated. What is this crap? This wasn’t a confidentiality agreement. It seemed like a trap. There were so many hidden clauses and fine print. She picked up the pace and rushed into her dressing room, slamming the door.

 

She always kept a notebook and pens in her gym bag. Rummaging through she found her notebook and a plain blue pen. Ripping out a page she begins to scribble out a new contract. She heard the rest of the girls making their way out to the hall and she slipped the new contract into her bra.

 

Jazzy drumming and an explosion of brass. Showtime. She taped the mic to her cheek and wrapped the chord behind her ear. One last look in the mirror. Her deep blue eyes, and her pale skin. Not enough makeup. But she still didn’t care.

* * *

 

Standing behind the VIP booth she pulled back the curtain. Nervous? Never. This was like breathing. Making her way through the cushions in the back she reaches the head of the table. The blonde and the redhead don’t take notice. The corporate heir was actively avoiding anything that wasn’t his wine glass. She was met with a pair of beautiful mint eyes. He cleared his throat and the other three looked up.

 

“Excuse me, gentlemen.” She gave them her best smile. “Do you mind if I take over your spot for a moment?” Holding out her hand she was met with awkward silence. She could hear what spot the girls were in the number and she knew time was not on her side. She extended her hand out further, but she was met with blank stares until she looked over at Jumin. he was staring at her. Gazing even. If looks could kill. What was he staring at? Was her lipstick smudged? Mascara running? Oh, No. Her freckles. She turned her face away from him. She looked too much like herself. She wasn’t supposed to get so close. However, a tiny blush crept onto her cheeks. Maybe she didn’t mind getting so close.

 

She felt a hand squeeze her outstretched fingers and she snapped back to reality. She hoisted herself onto the table and her performance began. Everything else left her mind. She was focused on nothing but singing and dancing. That is until she was out on the floor surrounded by pigs. She had to admit she was quite impressed with herself. It was a talent, flirting with all these men and yet avoiding their eager hands at the same time. She spotted the chairman and played into his hand. Blowing kisses and sending winks his way.

 

After enough schmoozing the crowd it was time for a dance break with the other girls. “Rose” made her way to the VIP table. Again she extended her hand towards the mint-haired man once more and this time the back of her hand was met with a kiss. They had loosened up and she was ready to, also.

 

Sandwiching herself between the blonde and the redhead she made some quick small talk and learned their names, Or at least the names they gave her. V, Luciel, and Yoosung. They were fun. Polite, funny, clever. She was enjoying this downtime. She was stealing glances at the raven-haired prince. She figured he had already formed an opinion of her and it wasn’t a good one. He wasn’t engaging in conversation and she didn’t want to push him. That was until she felt an all too familiar pair of eyes on her.

 

The Chairman. His eyes darted from her to his son rapidly. Anger and disappointment. She got tense and knew she wasn’t doing her job the way it was supposed to be done. She could tell Jumin was starting to panic and she also knew that madam was probably watching. Standing up she suggested the three other boys go out and join the ladies on the dance hall floor.

 

Still feeling the eyes of Chairman Han burning through her she stands in front of Jumin Han and runs her hand up his thigh. Putting her index finger to his lips and then pointing at her cheek, she informed him that her mic was live.

 

“Talk to me Jumin Han and tell me all about it.”

 

She turned and addressed the crowd while untying the front curtains to the private booth.

 

“Sorry, Boys! It’s time for my break and its ladies choice, but absolutely feel free to indulge in my many lovely friends!”

 

She closed the curtains tight and turned towards the table.

 

Looking at the face of the corporate heir she rolled her eyes. She had seen that look before. A lecture was coming. And she wasn’t in the mood.

 

“Hello, Mr. Elite Business Man. Don’t worry. I’m not here to jump your bones.” She laughed at the shock on his face. “I just figured you couldn’t bare that mans demonic peepers piercing through your soul any longer.” She could tell he was perplexed.

 

“I’m talking about your father. He sure does want to see you in all your glory that is manhood in the presence of a lady now doesn’t he? I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone that hungry to get somebody else lucky in the bedroom.”

 

“I suppose he’s worried about the rumors that arise about my sexual orientation. Or perhaps he’s worried I’ll end up alone. Won’t be able to provide an heir to the family or the company. But you’re right, I wasn’t thrilled by his glare” Jumin was pouring more wine into his glass.

 

“Hmmm. Well, I’ll tell you what. How about we sit here for a while, I’ll tousle your hair a bit, loosen your tie, and we can both move on from this night. Back to our normal day to day.”

 

She had made her way to the back of the booth and had found the dress madam had left. Slipping it on gracefully she sits across from Jumin. They shared a bit of banter and she avoided any lecture by simply telling him whatever opinions he had formed about her and the other girls were probably incorrect. She then got straight to business and told him that she did not sleep with clients. What she didn’t expect to do was tell him all about how she avoided sleeping with clients and how she had worked hard to formulate a business plan and how much it had helped out madam and the other girls.

 

She lost herself. She was talking too much but it was just so easy. He was actually listening to her and he was helping. They were having an actual discussion and he wasn’t making a pass at her and she wasn’t climbing into his lap. She didn’t feel like she was working, but she came back down to earth and remembered that she wasn’t on her own time. She was on the clock and she needed him to sign something.

 

After a few laughs, pen in hand, Jumin signed the contract. He chuckled and questioned her about the contents of the contract. She admitted that it wasn’t the original contract intended for him tonight and that she felt this contract suited him better.

 

“Well, it’s time for me to address those barbarians. And I’m sure your friends are anxious to get back to you.”

 

Just like she promised, she walked toward the corporate heir, tousled his hair, loosened his tie, and took his hand. She stood the man up and pulled open the curtain to the booth. They emerged hand and hand to address the crowd.

 

“Gentlemen! It is time for us to lay this party to rest. Beauty sleep is extremely important to us, ya know.” She winked at the crowd. “We’re off but our door is always open. Come and visit us anytime and if you happened to make a love connection with one of the ladies tonight all I ask is you hold the doors open for her, treat her like a princess and make sure she get’s home safe. We are the Star-Crossed Entertainers and tonight we sparkle just for you! Thank you!”

 

She let’s go of Jumin’s hand and begins to walk down the steps of the stage in front of the VIP booth when someone grabs her wrist. She turned and was met with charcoal eyes.

 

“Wait, what’s your name?”

 

“Ana.” ~~Lie. Not even close.~~

 

“How old are you?”

 

“23.” ~~Lie. 25.~~

 

“Aren’t you forgetting the fine print of your own contract?” Jumin dropped her wrist and put his hand out toward her. His hand balled into a fist with his pinky extended. He was staring at her, and she knew that she shouldn’t let him. That she should look away. But she wasn’t. In fact. She was staring back.

 

“I almost did. Thank you.” She wrapped her pinky around his and smirked. “Hey Mr. Elite Business Man, thanks for not trying to put it in me.” A kiss on the cheek and then She stuck her tongue out just barely and winked once she saw that she had flustered the extremely handsome man in front of her. With great speed, she rushed down the steps not looking back at him.

 

Making her way through the crowd she brushed shoulders with V. They locked eyes and she paused. He spoke softly.

 

“Jumin...did he -”

 

“If you have concerns you should discuss them with your friend.” She starts to walk away and stops just behind his back. Looking over her shoulder she says “You two seem close. You should tell Mr. Han that if he doesn’t like this sort of thing he should discuss it with his father. He could save a lot of people both time and money. I for one had quite a bit of laundry I hoped to get done tonight.”

 

Back to her mad dash to the dressing room. Once inside she ripped off her wig and tossed it in the bag. She couldn’t get out of her outfit fast enough. Shoving everything into her gym bag, she throws on her hoodie and her joggers. She gathers up her makeup and shoves it on top of the clothes. She undoes her hair shakes it out, flips it upside down and throws it back into the messy bun. She unlocks her phone. Messages from Lee, and the roommate. Not surprising. She’ll respond in the car. She wrestles with the zipper of her bag and finally gets it closed. She quietly slips out of the room avoiding having to talk to anyone and makes her way outside. Not paying attention to her surroundings she spots the car waiting for her and nothing else. She crosses the street and grabs the door handle.

 

“I’m not happy.”

 

~~Shit.~~ She turned around slowly. Ugh. The madam and her goons.

 

“This is the last time you pull a stunt like that. Next time you do what I tell you, exactly. To the T. You don’t make contracts. I do.”

 

Her heart was full of mischief. She thought back to the contract Jumin signed. “I Mistah Trust Fund Kid am sworn to absolute secrecy” and the fine print, “This contract isn’t valid until both parties engage in a pinky swear.”

 

“Wipe that smirk off your face!”

 

She turned away from Madam and back to the door. “I’m going home. You have a looooovely evening madam.”

 

“You messed up.”

 

“Excuse you?”

 

“Ana?”

 

“Yeah, so what? You’re constantly giving me fake names, I figured I’d give myself one.”

 

They were facing each other. Barely an inch apart.

 

“Watch that mouth of yours.”

 

“I’m leaving.”

 

“He asked about you. He wanted “Ana’s” contact info.”

 

“And? Isn’t that what you want? Repeat customers?”

 

“Cut the shit! I told you that trouble is coming and after what you pulled tonight...You’re on your own when it comes to the boss.”

 

She was tired and she wanted to get back to her apartment. She opened the door and climbed into the backseat. Madam’s hand blocked the door.

 

“I’ve had enough. I won’t protect you anymore. I hope you’re as charming and as smart as you think you are...Samantha.”

 

And with the sound of her real name passing through madams lips, Samantha slams the door and signals for the driver to step on it. She closes her eyes and lays her head back. She can’t believe she compromised everything she’s been building up, for Jumin Han.

 


	3. The Little Pixie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is easy going and carefree for some because others work hard to make it so.
> 
> “Possibly. But don’t worry, I’ll take care of it.”
> 
> She always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is again happening at the same time as Chapter One but it is in a new characters perspective. Sorry that it took some time to upload. I will be starting to upload on a schedule from here on out.

“Did you hear me?!”

 

~~ Yes. No. Well not really. ~~

 

She was busy. Texting. Not only was she texting but she was texting a boy. Besides she didn’t need to hear exactly what was being said to know she was getting safety instructions yelled at her.

 

“Yeeessss! I’m ignoring you! I’ll do whatever I want. Don’t forget to bring back a husband tonight, Cinderella!”

 

She was the ultimate button pusher and she could practically hear her roommate's eyeballs hit the floor from rolling out of her skull.

 

Bzzzzzztt ~ Him? No. Group text.

 

“Hey, Kaeli! We’ll be outside your apartment in 10!”

 

“Ok! Thanks again for the ride! Shouldn’t be a problem after today.”

 

“Did anyone bring extra ballet flats I forgot mine?“

 

“You’re always forget-” Enough of that. Kaeli closed the group chat.

 

10 minutes. She didn’t want to get a ride from these girls, she barely knew them. But her options were limited. She got off the couch and made her way down the hallway to her bedroom. Clothes. Everywhere. Mountains. Did she have carpet or hardwood floors? She couldn't remember. It had been so long since she’d seen it. Eh, screw it. The roommate had done laundry so there was bound to be something clean on the dryer. She turned her back on her tornado of a room and went back down the hallway stopping to take a quick peek into the other bedroom. Spotless. Classic roommate. It looked like an Ikea showroom.

 

She made her way past the kitchen, past the lounge, past the guest bath, and to the laundry room. Folded stacks of laundry. She had done none of it. She grabs and goes. She throws her tank top god knows where. She’ll pick it up later. She won’t. She slips on the plain white tee she grabbed. It fit her perfectly. Clung to her just right. Not too tight and not too baggy. However, she pulled at the collar. T-shirt collars were always too tight. That’s what happens when you have a larger chest region. Next the hoodie. It was chilly and she could always take it off if she warmed up during practice. She was already wearing black leggings so no need to change pants. She slipped the hoodie on over her head with ease. Too much ease. She couldn’t find her way out of it. ~~Help. It’s dark in here.~~ She finally popped her head out of the proper hole and walked to the full-length mirror by the front door. What was going on?

 

Welp. Definitely not her hoodie. She was drowning in it. She stood on her tiptoes, crossed her arms and made the grumpiest expression she could. “Did you hear me?!” She yelled in a very mocking tone. “Hahahaha I sounded just like Sammy!” She was too much. She was practically cackling at the impression of her roommate. She began to climb her way out of the hoodie. It was like making her way through the Amazon. But hey that's what you get when someone is an outstanding 6 foot tall and you yourself are an impressive 4 foot 11 inches.

 

BEEP BEEP!

 

Crap they’re here. Kaeli zipped through the apartment, grabbing her own pink hoodie, her cellphone and her bag she hadn’t unpacked from last practice. She walks out the door and beings to put the key in the knob to lock up. Wait. She rummages through her bag. Nice. A full water bottle complete with lots of ice. She definitely didn’t put it there. Thanks, Sammy. She locked the door and hurried down the four flights of stairs to the lobby. Once outside she saw the car with three other passengers waving at her. Ugh. She waved back and checked her phone. Still no text from him. She gets in the passenger seat and says hello to the other girls in the car. She pulls her seatbelt across her body and is en route to rehearsal. All the way listening to the most obnoxious singing along to pop songs she had ever heard. 8 minutes later they arrived and she hadn’t thrown herself out of the car. ~~Proud of you, Kaeli.~~

* * *

 

That time already?! Time to get going. No more distractions. Down on the ground, toes planted, hands placed the perfect width apart. In front of the mirror, he looked up and was met with the most beautiful crimson eyes. Wow, whose are those? Oh, Mine. Zen gave himself a wink. Alright, push up time. It had to be. He was already shirtless but he wasn’t glistening. Problem. 35 would do it. Can’t get too swoll before rehearsal. Standing up and stretching his arms above his head, Zen made his way to his dresser. What to wear? He rummaged through his third drawer and pulled out a pair of black jogger sweats. They were loose at the thighs but you could still tell he was toned and they were tight at the ankles. That went well with his white high top converse. A shirt. As much as he didn’t want to cover up his sculpted bod he couldn’t have all the girls at rehearsal going rabid. He settled on a sleeveless hoodie. Grey. He had to show off his biceps. After all, he had just got done pumping more iron in them.

 

Making his way to the bathroom he grabbed his toothbrush and began with up and down brushing. Quick. Then small circles. Brisk. He bit down on the toothbrush and held it in his mouth. He needed his hands. He took the hair tie off of his wrist and tied back his long white hair. Then he grabbed a hair tie off the counter and replaced the one he had just taken off his wrist. Gotta be stocked up. He finished brushing and spit out. Looking at the clock on the wall he realized he was 10 minutes late. No walking today, have to take the bike. Putting his phone in his pocket he grabbed his bike helmet and tucked it under his left arm and swung his backpack over his right shoulder. 

 

Outside, he locked his door and made his way to his bike. He fixed the straps of his backpack on both shoulders and slipped his helmet on. He took his phone out. Time to grab some fish shaped buns? No. Damn, she probably would have liked one. Shit. He unlocked his phone and typed out a text. “Hey man, sorry again that I can’t make it tonight. Hope it’s a blast.” Sent. Jumin Han. He tosses his right leg over his bike, and like a bat out of hell, he’s off to the theatre.

* * *

 

The theatre was filled with chatter. No one was getting ready to do anything that resembled rehearsing. Their extremely sarcastic and very loud stage manager wasn’t there to rally the troops. They liked her. She was a hard ass and she was fun and made practice entertaining. But She could really crack the whip. The assistant stage manager would be running rehearsal. Lee. Poor guy. Lee couldn’t get a fish to drink water. Kaeli saw the frazzled assistant in the wings of the stage. It’s not that he wasn’t a good manager. He was actually quite efficient! He just was not commanding and couldn’t gain any respect whatsoever. It was frustrating but what could be done. The stage manager was getting hot corporate booty their rent money. Kaeli sat next to her bag at the edge of the stage. One leg hanging down and the other bent toward her chest as she double knotted the laces on her sneaker. She resigned herself to studying her script while trying to block at all the chatter. Which for some reason, was getting much louder. Enter the white knight.

* * *

“Hey, Lee! Sorry, I’m late! I don’t see Sam. Just you tonight, guy?”

 

“Zen! Don’t worry about it. You’re our leading man! Yeah, Sam won’t be here tonight. I’m running the rehearsal. Well, I’m trying too...” Poor dude. Zen had never seen someone look so defeated. Well except for when Yoosung was telling that story about how he tried to ask out that girl but there was a mix-up and she went out with one of his LOLOL buddies instead.

 

Zen gave Lee a pat on the back. “Don’t worry, let me get settled in and then I’ll help you get up and running.” So no Sam but did that mean? No, she said she’d be here. ~~Scanning, scanning, scanning. Bingo.~~ The two girls had just joined the theatre company a couple of months ago. He really liked Sam. She was funny and tough. He didn’t know a whole lot about her but they became quick pals. Then there was Kaeli. He stared down the stage at her. Her blonde hair hung in front of her face as she stared at the script in her lap. Her hair just made it past her shoulders. Her legs were crossed at the ankles and she was swinging them back and forth. Swoon. She was tiny like a pixie and had the right curves to compliment her small body. Zen always played the leading man but Kaeli never played the leading lady. She was typecast because of her size and her looks. Children, fairies, small animals, little old ladies. He would kill for a chance to be in a romance scene with her. Peter Pan? No. Peter gets down with Wendy, not Tinker Bell. Thumbelina? Perfect! Wait, no. I’d have to be just as tiny as her.

 

“Zen!” He had been caught. He snapped back to reality and saw Kaeli waving at him like an excited puppy. Her bright blue eyes sparkled and popped against her porcelain skin. She smiled from ear to ear which really brought out the dimples on her cheeks. ~~Release the beast.~~

 

Kaeli stood up and made her way toward Zen and his feet started to move on his own accord. They met center stage.

 

“Hey, cutie! Sorry I didn’t text you back. I was running late!”

 

“Oh don’t worry. I wasn’t hurt too bad.” She stuck out her bottom lip to pout and stared up at him with big round puppy dog eyes. It quickly turned into a cheeky wink and a smirk passed her lips.

 

~~ Stop. That. You minx. ~~

 

“I could never hurt you, Kay! It would be like plucking the wings off of a pixie.” Nice, Zen.

 

No. Not nice. Kaeli hated when people solely focused on her size. Her whole life was just one big “...Yeah! I get it!” But when Zen commented on it, well mama don’t know how to act. ~~Climb him like a ladder.~~

 

The pair was staring at each other, giggling and smiling ear to ear. Then she felt it. The heat of every set of eyes that belonged to a female cast member. She tensed up. Her eyes shot to the floor, she held her hands behind her back and she kicked the floor back and forth. Normally she didn’t care about jealous bitches girls but zen had a career and a reputation. Plus she didn’t want to be hated by any potential “friends” that were in the cast. She had to work here after all. She cleared her throat and Zen understood.

 

“Well, since Sam’s not here I better go help Lee before he gets steamrolled.” Zen had his arm behind him shyly rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Let’s practice hard tonight, Yeah?”

 

Kaeli nodded and smiled at the gorgeous musical actor. As he turned and walked away she sighed. No one would have even cared or noticed that she was talking to him if Sammy was here keeping them busy.

* * *

Zen had helped Lee kick off practice and they were running through act one of the show. Zen was sitting next to Lee and the director off stage and his eyes kept falling on Kaeli. She was so focused and her movements were beautiful but hey wait. She seemed really uncomfortable. Oh. There was a quick break while the dance captain was going over some problem areas and Zen made his way on stage. He walked up to the small blonde and took his hair tie off of his wrist. He handed it to her.

 

“You know I’m sure your golden locks of hair would be beautiful blowing in the wind but I don’t think they are doing you a lot of good, flying around while your dancing.” Smooth Operator.

 

Kaeli took the hair tie and begin to put her hair up in a messy bun. “Don’t think your words got to me, Casanova.” She laid her hand on his bicep. “I just really need this hair tie if I’m going to put out the same effort as you tonight.”

 

After that, the game was afoot. Both the leading man and the chorus girl were putting forth maximum effort all the while making silly gestures and goofy faces at each other from wherever they were on stage. Giggling, winking, booty shaking. A couple of goobers. 

 

Everyone stopped for a quick break and Kaeli took her sweatshirt off. She had definitely warmed up. ~~Zen does a body good.~~ As she was taking a lap around the stage she noticed that some of the male cast members were staring at her, whispering and making lude gestures. She looked down. ~~Shit.~~ Her bra was bright pink and could be seen 100% through her t-shirt.

 

Zen heard the commotion and immediately grasped the situation. Wolves. Before Kaeli could even make her way to her hoodie it appeared in front of her eyes. There was Zen, again acting as a white knight. She put her hoodie on and the men booed Zen for ruining their show. It put a damper on the rest of the rehearsal.

 

Once practice was over Kaeli gathered her things and noticed the theatre was emptier than she would have liked for it to be. Those dumbasses. They forgot they were giving her a ride home as well.

 

She flung her bag over her shoulder and started dragging her feet. She didn’t bring enough money for a cab. Sammy didn’t want her to and she didn’t want to either, but it looked like she was taking the bus. 

 

Nope. Not while Zen lived and breathed the same air is her. He thrust his motorcycle helmet toward her.

 

“Here little, lady. I’ll be taking you home.”

 

Kaeli didn’t argue. She followed Zen to his bike. He put the helmet on her head and adjusted the strap tight under her chin. The ride was silent but neither of them had ever felt so comfortable. When they arrived at Kaeli’s apartment building Zen helped her take the helmet off and lifted her off the bike. He set her down gently and turned to get back on his bike. 

 

“I guess I’ll see you next rehearsal, my little pixie.” He smiled. Oh god, that smile.

 

“You definitely will. Oh and Zen? Do me a favor and don’t tell Sam that I went for a ride on your motorcycle.” The pair chuckled and Zen sped off shortly after. Kaeli made her way back up to the apartment.

* * *

Scrolling through her phone on the couch, hours had passed. It was way past midnight at this point but Kaeli couldn’t sleep. She heard the jingling of keys and someone unlocking the front door. Silence. Her roommate wasn’t calling out to see if she was awake or giving any of her usual charming greetings. Something was wrong. Kaeli see’s the look on Samantha’s face. She’s grumpy or sad. Or probably both. Best Friend powers activate.

 

“Cinderelly cinderellyyy!!! It’s past midnight! Did you dance with the prince? Are you missing a glass slipper? Let me see those big feet!”

 

Samantha laughed softly. “Shut up ya dingus.”

 

“Sammy I missed you at rehearsal today!”

 

“Oh yeah? How’d it go? How’d Lee do?”

 

Kaeli went on to tell Samantha all about rehearsal, what they got done, what they had trouble with and how much fun she had with Zen.

 

She was just about to maybe bring up the fact that Zen brought her home on a ~~death machine~~ motorcycle when Samantha’s cell phone rang. Phew, good. But also, bad.

 

Samantha took the phone call in her bedroom and Kaeli waited patiently.

 

Samantha entered the room seeming as normal as ever. “Well, I’m going to head to bed. I had a pretty long night. I love ya! Sleep in tomorrow. But hey, I’m gonna need you to keep low, hang out under the radar for a little bit okay?”

 

“Is something wrong?” Kaeli’s bright blue eyes met Samantha’s deep blue ones.

 

“Possibly. But don’t worry, I’ll take care of it.”

 

She always did.

 


	4. Many Things Can Make A Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As far as everyone else was concerned, Kaeli and Samantha were just two strugglers. A struggling actor and a struggling screenwriter/stage manager. The only little slice of a normal life that they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where we get backstory for the OC's. This is where the sensitive and trigger warning material starts to appear. A LOT OF PROFANITY this chapter. Please Enjoy

Soft sunlight was peaking into the lounge through the sheer black curtains as Samantha made her way to the entryway of the apartment where she and Kaeli piled their shoes that they wore the most. She was already showered and dressed. She was wearing full-length black leggings that had a leather panel on the outer sides from the waistband to the ankle, a blush colored tank top and a black bomber jacket that had a salmon and cream colored floral pattern. She grabbed her boots and sat on the step that connected the entryway to the lounge. First the left, then the right. She slipped the black boots up to her knees and began to lace them up. A long process. Once she had the bows double knotted she stood up and decided she would open the curtains at the far window. On her way to the window, she noticed that Kaeli had fallen asleep on the couch. She must have been worried last night and fell asleep without putting herself to bed. Samantha grabbed the throw blanket off the back of the couch and went to lay it on Kaeli when she stopped and let out a sigh. Kaeli was using one of her t-shirts as a nightgown again. Butt-head. Laying the blanket down on the sleeping beauty, Sam made her way to the kitchen where she sat on the cushions in the bay window. Her favorite spot. Her legs stretched out in front of her, crossed at the ankles, she was looking out the window, watching the sunrise out over the city, then looking back at her roommate. No. Her best friend. And she thought about everything that had led up to this very morning.

* * *

They had been friends since they were 5 years old. Best friends. On the very first day of school, they were drawn to each other. None of the other kids were too keen on being with them because one was the size of a toddler and the other was the size of a 5th grader. Their difference in size brought them together but it turns out they had the same sense of humor and outgoing personalities. _Kismet._ All of the other ~~jerks~~ kids hadn’t wanted to be their friends but once the two were together they became a dynamic duo. The two were the same but also couldn’t be more of polar opposites. They were both outgoing and well liked. They weren’t popular or wealthy but they knew everyone and everyone knew them. Kaeli wasn’t very studious but she was very active in the student body. Events, festivals, dances, she was apart of it all. Samantha was in every performing arts class there was. Marching band, jazz band. wind ensemble. She was involved in choir, musical theatre, and drama with Kaeli as well. She played 5 different instruments. She never thought she would spend her school days like that but it was just so natural to her once she started. She was like an entertainment machine and also held perfect grades.

* * *

Kaeli reached her maximum height of 4 feet 11 inches her freshman year of high school. She was adorable and no one could resist her colorful laugh and big dimples when she smiled. Despite her being as cute as a button she was a huge flirt. It radiated from within her. It was like a disease. Usually, she was unaware she was even flirting and it got her into trouble. By senior year she had won the titles of Homecoming Queen, Winterfest Queen, and Prom Queen. She didn’t necessarily dress overly feminine but she was always in pink, pastels, and soft patterns. Her family wasn’t necessarily wealthy but she lived very comfortably. It was just her parents, herself and a couple of dogs. She didn’t have any extended family. Her mother came from a family of wealth and power but her father did not. Neither sides of the two families were accepting of the other and disowned the couple, therefore denying Kaeli’s existence entirely when she was born. That’s why when her parents died in a plane crash senior year she was taken in by Samantha who had been on her own for awhile. Kaeli had a huge heart and she used it far more often than her brain. She was too trusting and opened up too easily. This led to her often being taken advantage of in friendships and even to some abusive relationships. But she always had Sammy.

 

Samantha was 6 feet tall by her junior year of high school and she still had growing pains. ~~Slow down Shaq.~~ She was intimidating but she had beautiful eyes and she was so expressive and goofy, people were drawn to her. Everyone knew her as outspoken and sarcastic but she also had an undeniable warmth that made people feel like they could open up to her about anything and everything. Gross. By senior year she had directed 4 plays, starred in 6 musicals and even put together a sketch comedy show that the school made apart of their homecoming celebration each year. She dressed in lots of muted colors. Olive, tan, navy, maroon, mustard. She had developed a very fashion forward style her sophomore year. Up until then, she had dressed like an absolute tomboy. Usually skinny jeans, converse, and a t-shirt, or overalls and baseball hats. She didn’t have much money and she worked at a bakery for income. Samantha didn’t have a family. She never knew her parents and she only had a sister who was 20 years older than her. When she was about 8 her sister had started a family and Sam felt like a burden so she had run away. She was fending for herself until someone had taken her in. Someone not much older than her, but who had already mastered the art of living without a family. At 17 when she started working at the bakery the elderly couple who owned the business let her rent out an apartment upstairs and when Kaeli lost her parents the elderly couple gladly accommodated Sam getting a roommate. Samantha was loved by many and although she was never cold, she didn’t like people. She did not trust others and never let anyone in. That’s how she was raised. No one knew that she didn’t want people too close and she never held a relationship. She was constantly dumping guys for trying to get too close to her. The only person she ever let in was Kaeli.

* * *

Kaeli began to stir in her sleep and Samantha looked her way.

 

“Kay?” The small blonde shot up.

 

“...damn. My neck hurts. Are you up already? And you’re dressed?”

 

“Yeah, I’m gonna go visit my old babysitter.” Both girls chuckle.

 

“You shouldn’t call him that Sammy. He basically made you who you are today. Plus, he actually is a babysitter now.” The blonde laughed even harder.

 

Samantha shot off a text message and stood up from her seat at the window. Grabbing her keys off the kitchen island counter she glides over to the closet by the entryway and pulls out a sparkly silver helmet.

 

“Hey, no way! You’re not taking your bike! If I can’t ride one, you can’t drive one.”

 

Sam tucked the helmet under her left armpit and reached for the doorknob, looking behind her she met Kaeli’s yelling with a steady tone. “And you did ride one. So after this, we’ll be even.”

 

“HOW DID YOU KNOW?!”

 

“Lee texted me when you left the theatre.” And with that, she was out the door.

* * *

BBBZZZZTTT BBZZZZZTTT ~ 2 texts and now someone was calling but he couldn’t hear the phone over the vacuum. His ponytail rapidly swinging back and forth trying to keep up with how fast he was moving. Suddenly there was extremely loud banging on the door. He turned off the hoover and reached around to his back where his taser was tucked into his pants.

 

“OPEN THE DOOR DICKHEAD!”

 

The man looked through the door's peephole and swung it open rapidly. 

 

“I swear one day I’m actually going to tase your obnoxious ass. Get in here. Geez...who raised you?”

 

“Uhhhmmm, that would be you.” The tall brass haired brat walked into the house and flopped down on the couch propping her feet up on the coffee table.

 

The man knocked her feet off with a swift slap.

 

“Get your dirty boots off my clean surfaces.”

 

“Easy Vanhelsing. There isn’t a spec of dust in this place.”

 

You could see the man growing more irritable. “I’m not a vampire. That’s not my name. And it’s not about mess, it’s about manners.”

 

Vanderwood. The man was a grade A bad ass with a passion for Fabreeze and Lysol wipes.

 

“If you came here just to be a brat, you could have waited until Christmas.”

 

Vanderwood waited for a snarky response from the woman but he was met with her looking defeated.

 

“Samantha, what is it.” His tone turned exponentially serious.

 

“I just came to ask you one thing. If Kaeli and I need to get out of here in the near future...would you be able to help me with that?”

* * *

Vanderwood. He joined the agency when he was 16. Tired of dealing with his family and no one recognizing he was superior to them in every way, he signed a contract of employment with them. He was 2 years in. Now about 18 and progressing fast within the ranks of the agency. One day he was doing some recon on some local thugs when he heard a commotion in a nearby alleyway. He saw 3 adult men, cornering a girl. The girl wasn’t small but she could only have been in elementary school. He figured he should intervene when he started to hear smacks and punches. Cries of pain, but what the bloody hell? The screams were coming from the dudes. Who is this 8 year old and how is she kicking the asses of these GROWN men! With the dumbasses subdued he spoke to the girl. He learned that she was on her own and she was actually the one that picked a fight with them. He didn’t know why he did it and to this day he still doesn’t know what compelled him but he offered to take her under his wing. And for whatever reason, which he also didn’t understand, this little girl trusted him and accepted. He became her guardian and he was honestly excited to have a "mini-me”. He had bought her clothes and taught her the basics of living. Cooking, cleaning, laundry, cleaning, fighting, cleaning, manners, cleaning, studying, CLEANING. He didn’t know how a little girl was supposed to dress, he had never been one. So she usually went to school in overalls, sneakers, and a backward baseball cap with her hair in two loose braids. She usually was covered in band-aids and 90% of the time one was on her face. This girl was a fighter but she was clumsy as hell. She was constantly getting cuts and bruises due to her own carelessness but according to Vanderwood, pain didn’t exist. He was constantly telling her to ignore others because hurt feelings didn’t really matter, and not to trust anyone because you never know who could be after you. Falling down and being clumsy or getting hurt was no excuse to show weakness. Every time he helped her put a band-aid on he would say things like “Never let boys see you bleed.” or “Never show someone how deep a cut is!” He didn’t know that all this strength and fight he was trying to implant in her was going to lead her into brandishing her own vigilante justice. She was constantly getting in fights outside of school. Trying to beat up bullies or even trying to go after muggers. He had to have a stern talk with her about what was morally right and wrong for a little girl and why her rules were different than his, being a ~~trained assassin~~ , big boy. He was glad she had Kaeli to balance her out and calm her down.

 

By the time ~~the smart ass brat~~ Samantha was a senior in high school, she had gone from constantly trying to kick everyone’s ass on the streets, to simply just knowing how to defend herself and Vanderwood was actually glad that she was leading a pretty normal life. When she was 17 he let her fly away from his mama bird nest and get her own job and apartment. Good. It would keep her away from his line of work. That was until after she graduated. Kaeli was planning on moving away for a performing college program and Samantha came to Vanderwood with a request. She was planning on cutting all ties with Kaeli while she was gone and asked Vanderwood to get her training with the agency. No. He didn’t want that kind of life for this girl he had known to be so bright, and talented. Fun loving and carefree. Sure he had accidentally made it so that she didn’t trust people and didn’t form close relationships out of concern for others safety. And she was incredibly skilled and intelligent. The agency could really use someone like her but he just didn’t want that for her. A life of solitude. She was stubborn and determined so he agreed to get her training, but with two conditions. It would only be for a year and she would only take the training courses that he picked and she had to keep in contact with Kaeli. Her best friend.

* * *

Samantha had started her year of training before the official application process to get into the same agency that Vandy had joined when he was 16. Due to Vanderwood's terms of her training, she was in contact with Kaeli while she was away for her college program. But Samantha still intended to disappear with the agency once the year was over. It’s not that she didn’t want to be around Kaeli anymore, it’s that she didn’t want Kaeli being around her. She believed that she was destined to be alone and not deserving of having normal relationships. Her parents never wanted her, her sister didn’t want her, and until she had met Kaeli and Vanderwood, people had only ever seen her as a threat. She was dangerous. But she didn’t realize it until a week before they graduated high school.

 

Reagan. He was popular, good-looking, wealthy, obnoxious, _a real douche_. Samantha didn’t like his attitude or how he treated people. So she was extra irritated when Kaeli started dating him. It wasn’t long into their relationship that Samantha knew he wasn't a good person. He quickly became obsessed, possessive and controlling. Kaeli brushed it off. Classic Kaeli. She had let herself be treated like this before and it always took Samantha to snap her out of it, but this time she couldn’t be snapped. Samantha didn’t know it but Kaeli was afraid of Reagan. He had become abusive but she tried her hardest to hide it from Sam. She didn’t want to admit she was in over her head and she was afraid of what Sam might do. One day Kaeli was taking off her sweater and her shirt had lifted up. That’s when Samantha saw bruising all over her torso.

 

“He’s fucking dead.”

 

“Sammy please, no. Don’t do anything rash and get yourself in trouble. He’s coming over tonight and I’m going to break it off with him. That way I’ll have a clean break after we graduate and I can move with no strings attached.”

 

Samantha was seeing red, she didn’t have any words and knew that she wasn’t going to be able to have a rational conversation so she went downstairs to the bakery and started her shift. A couple hours past and as she was closing up the bakery Sam was greeted by Reagan. He looked at her and made no attempt to say hello. He went right upstairs to the apartment. Samantha went back to locking up. 5 minutes later she heard shouting and something had slammed onto the floor. Her mind went blank and her eyes dazed over, it was like she blacked out. Her body was possessed. She ran upstairs as fast as her legs would take her and threw open every door with excessive force. The shouting had stopped and she couldn’t see anyone in the immediate area. That’s when she heard crying. Soft sobbing from Kaelis room and then...grunting. She ran to the bedroom door and tried the handle but it was locked. Rapidly jiggling the handle she slapped the door with an open palm again and again.

 

“OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!”

 

“FUCK YOU!”

 

“SAM HELP ME!”

 

~~_Smack_~~. “Shut the fuck up.” The slap echoed throughout the entire apartment.

 

The adrenaline took over her whole body and Samantha stepped back and then lunged her right shoulder at the door, breaking the lock and pushing it open. Reagan was on top of Kaeli and his pants were around his ankles. Samantha grabbed him by his hair and threw him against the wall. His skull made a loud smacking noise and his eyes glazed over. He slid down the wall, and she grabbed his shirt in her fist and began beating his face with the outer part of her closed fist. Kaeli was crying and screaming. Sam didn’t stop until she realized blood was being splattered across her face. She ~~would have~~ could have killed him. She wiped her forehead, unintentionally smearing blood across it. She turned around. The fear in Kaeli’s eyes. It was because of Reagan but Samantha thought it was because of her. She wrapped a blanket around Kaeli and walked her downstairs. She called Vanderwood who came and cleaned up the mess and got medical attention for the boy. The next day they all acted like it never happened. And that is why she wanted away from Kaeli. What kind of a life was that? She was dangerous.

* * *

The year of training went by fast. Samantha had gone through all the courses Vanderwood specified she had to take. Tactical, physical training, espionage, seduction, driving, stealth, and combat. Part of the training was doing recon and infiltration of low-level crime rings. All candidates were informed that not only the agency but other employers would also be keeping an eye on them. She had made her way into several small mafia branches and mob conglomerates. They mainly used her for shakedowns and collections. A lady thug for hire. Beating money and secrets out of desperate scumbags. It was also easy enough making deals without having to beat them to a pulp since a lot of the time the goons were too busy looking her up and down, licking their lips like they were about to scarf down a 3-course meal. At the end of her year, she had gone back home and was planning on saying her goodbyes to Kaeli.

 

The night she planned to say goodbye to Kaeli and submit her official application to the agency they had gone to karaoke. It had been forever since they performed together. They ended up taking over the whole bar, it was no longer karaoke it was a two-woman variety show and people were loving it. She was having a blast with her best friend but the entire time she couldn’t help but feel like eyes were on them. Eyes that she couldn’t see. Vanderwood? No these eyes were definitely menacing.

 

They left the bar and started walking. Trying to sober up a bit. They were laughing and it was just like their carefree days of high school. The sound of metal hit Samantha’s ears and before she could react someone had grabbed her pinning her arms to her back.

 

“KAELI RUN!”

 

“GRAB HER, ASSHOLES!”

 

That voice. It was fucking Reagan.

 

Samantha whipped her head back as fast as she could and made contact. Her arms were released and she quickly made her way to the two men that were holding on to Kaeli, ripping at her clothes. Sam’s fist flew through the air. Shit. Something had cracked. Her hand or his jaw, one of them was broken. Kaeli shook herself loose and began running to get help when a limo had pulled up and blocked them in. Samantha was throwing punches and dodging them at an incredible rate, she was roundhousing their asses and Kaeli couldn’t believe what she was witnessing. The limo door opened and Sam lost her focus and turned to see who was stepping out of it. That’s when Reagan landed a solid punch right into her stomach. Her body jolted and blood came out of her mouth, then a hand connected with her face. “Fucking freak. Stupid Bitch always in my FUCKING way.” Samantha was on her knees, blood pouring out of a cut above her brow. 

 

“That’s enough Reagan!” A round, stocky woman had stepped out of the limo. “I asked you to retrieve the girls but you decided you were going to do whatever you wanted. I’m sure the boss would love hearing that you damaged his new merchandise” the air was silent and extremely bitter tasting. “Now, ladies, if you would.” The woman gestured to the inside of the limo.

 

“NO WAY!” Kaeli screamed, incredibly defiant.

“Do it, Kaeli.” Samantha’s voice was soft but it was firm. The two girls climbed into the limo. Sam knew who this woman was and who she was employed by. Stuff she had learned doing the undercover work for training.

 

The girls rode in silence and they were let out at a nightclub. The lights were blinding outside. They were following the round woman with her huge bodyguards on the outside of them. No words were being exchanged. 

 

“If you'll excuse me for a moment.” The woman broke the silence and walked away. One of the guards gestured for Kaeli to take a seat and the other gestured towards a door off to their left, a bathroom for Sam to clean up in. Splashing water on her face and trying to scrub the blood off her hands she heard a bit of shouting outside. She turned off the water and wiped her hands with paper towels and opened the door. She looked around. They weren’t in the regular part of the club. They were in a members-only VIP area. She didn’t see Kaeli. She panicked. She was running up to everyone asking them if they had seen a tiny blonde woman when finally one man pointed into a room in the back and told her that a couple of men had gone in the room with her. She pounced on the door like a cheetah and kicked it open. She didn’t care what was happening, She just started swinging. There was crashing and yelling, and guests were starting to get concerned. The round woman appeared in the doorway and cleared her throat. The bodyguards she was with pulled Sam off of the men in the room. “The employer would like to speak to you privately.” Kaeli and Sam both began to follow the woman when she raised her hand. “Just the Amazon.” ~~Rude.~~

 

“Fine, but she stays with your guards. And Reagan and his ugly ass two-bit thugs leave. Now. Or I will kill them.” Her eyes were like hot coals. Sam was serious.

* * *

Samantha sat in the plush leather chair and stared at the rich cherry wood desk in front of her. the man sitting at the desk had his tall chair turned around and didn’t even attempt to face her. Sam had her guard up and was on high alert but the man started speaking and got right to brass tax.

 

“Vanderwood raised a firecracker I see. Intelligent, talented, strong, and a body. All those curves and me with no brakes.” _ ~~Are you serious right now?~~_ “I’ve gone ahead and submitted an application to the agency on your behalf. I also put in a submission for denial to the agency and a request that the application for consideration of employment goes to me. So don’t think running to the agency will get you out of this. I was going to make you both my very special VIP package for our best clients. However, you have come in here and caused a disturbance. Vanderwood raised a fighter but he didn’t raise a lady. If you want to act like a brute then you will be one. You will now be my hired gun and your little pixie out there will be my most esteemed call girl. You will be rewarded with very sizable salaries and club privileges. Now get out.”

 

“No.” Samantha’s voice didn’t waver. Not even for a split second.

 

“No is not an option, you are now my employee and due to how close you are to that girl she will and already does know too much. So you both are indebted to me. You by contractual obligation and her by threat. If you try to leave, you will both be killed.”

 

“I’ll do both.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I’ll be your hired gun and a call girl. She stays away from any part of what goes on with the clients in this club.”

 

The man was silent. Still facing away from Sam. “Madam, bring her something to type up her terms with.”

 

20 minutes later and Sam had signed a contract. And all her terms and stipulations were met.

 

Samantha and Kaeli would be trained in high society, upper class, and etiquette. They would both be available for dates, dinners, and events with the top tier of the elites. Sam would be awarded business classes and Kaeli would learn Public relations. After a certain amount of time was put in with Kaeli working events and handling all PR and media for the club or scandals for the club and the employer, she wouldn’t have to go on dates anymore. Sam would be a lady goon, and a jazz singer/performer for the club and she would spend nights with clients. Normally most girls would have the choice of whether or not they wanted to sleep with clients but he had told Sam that there would be no exceptions with her. She would bring in top clients and top dollar. She would have the opportunity to progress and climb up the ranks.

 

The madam was impressed with Sam’s sense of business and her courage to try and sacrifice all of her freedom for Kaeli to get away. The madam agreed to help Sam lie to the employer about her sleeping with clients.

 

Kaeli had worked off her debt and now only had to work PR and media for the club, and Sam had worked her way from all thug duties and had become the clubs “Sparkling Diamond” and a business partner. They made incredibly good money but they kept it to themselves. As far as everyone else was concerned, Kaeli and Samantha were just two strugglers. A struggling actor and a struggling screenwriter/stage manager. The only little slice of a normal life that they had.

* * *

“Sam, SAM!”

 

Vanderwood’s booming voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

 

“Sorry. Look, it’s nothing too serious right now I just, I got reckless and I may have messed up with the boss.”

 

“Don’t piss off your employer is one of the first rules I had ever taught you. What on earth would make you jeopardize what you have?”

 

“I don’t know Van! I was with the C&R director working a party being held in his honor and he is nothing like the chairman and I just thought maybe I could do things my own way. A way that works better and runs smoother and I just...”

 

“Oh, Sam...don’t tell me. You like the walking ATM.”

 

“No. I don’t.” She was extremely annoyed by Vanderwood's assumption. She knew better than that.

 

“No. I respect him as a businessman and he has a very kind and insightful soul.”

 

Sam smirked she knew exactly how to mess with Van.

 

“And I mean I don’t know...I guess he’s just so...damn...seeexxxxyyy.”

 

“Stop.”

 

“I swear he makes my knees weak.”

 

“Gross.”

 

“He touched me and I swear my legs started to tremble, What I wouldn't’ give to see his big throb-”

 

“YOU DON’T TALK LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF ME.”

 

“Easy, Van. Holster your taser. Listen I just came over to make sure that if something does happen, you have my back.”

 

“Always.”

 

The two shared a quick side hug and Samantha made her leave. She had a lot to think about. Good thing she took her bike. She was going to zip through the freeways at high speeds to clear her mind.


	5. Can't Run and Can't Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin begins his search for the woman at the party and he enlists the help of someone unlikely to help. Samantha finds out she has put business and personal life a little too close together.

Swinging his legs off of the bed and placing his feet on the carpet they’re met with the shuffling of beer cans. Yikes, might have overdone it last night. Zen rubs his eyes with his index fingers than grabs the tank top that was thrown on his nightstand and tosses it on his torso. His head was pounding and his body felt heavy. He drank last night and he drank far too much. Knowing he didn’t have anything to do until that night's rehearsal, he got a little carried away. Dealing with the grogginess he was feeling and the clouding in his head was going to be a pain in the a-Just kidding! A sudden burst of excitement woke the musical actor right up. His phone. He pulled it from the charger and couldn’t unlock it fast enough. Hot damn, there it was. A text message.

 

“Hey Handsome, I hope you sleep well. Thanks again for the ride last night!”

 

S W O O N.

 

Another text.

 

“Oh, and don’t worry about not telling Sam. Lee tattled on us. The dirty rat.”

 

A smile breached Zen’s lips. So wide it was burning his cheeks. He flopped back down on his bed, a tingling sensation in his stomach.

 

Zen had been feeling particularly lonely lately. Most of the cast and stagehands at the theatre company were in relationships. Most everywhere he went he saw nothing but couples. His time was spent at rehearsal or with the RFA. Which he didn’t mind, they were his closest friends but he wasn’t about to spoon with V or take Yoosung out on a date. Seven was officially with MC which had Zen a little jealous at first but they were the perfect couple and he was happy for them. Jumin and Jaehee were always so busy that they didn’t have any sort of social life outside of the RFA. His friends were important to him but he still had this emptiness eating away at him. Girls were always asking him out and were constantly all over him but he could always tell they had ulterior motives and he just never felt any spark when they were fawning all over him.

 

Then Kaeli joined the theatre company. She was so friendly and outgoing. The day she joined she was pleasant to everyone and made sure she introduced herself to every cast and crew member. She was sweet and kind, but he could tell that she wasn’t a huge fan of everyone. Especially the girls in the cast that were immediately snotty to her. But still, she greeted them, all smiles. When she finally introduced herself to Zen, he was ready. He was going to make her weak and he wasn’t going to hold back. He was charging up his charm when she beat him to the punch. 

 

“Oh my, you must be Zen. THE Zen. I swore you were just a fairytale. I fully believed that someone everyone talked about that was so handsome, charming, talented, and smooookkiiinnn, couldn’t possibly be real! But here you are, and little me just wasn’t prepared for it.”

 

Be still his beating heart. From that moment on he was constantly trying to be close to her and wanting to get to know her better. She was so genuine and they became fast friends but he was always itching for more. When she flirted with him it felt different and he wanted to take her and hide her away from the rest of the world. She was tiny and cute but at the same time, he saw her as radiant and beautiful. Enchanting even. 

 

His head was reeling. Snapping back to reality he prepared to reply to Kaeli’s texts but he was broken from his task by knocking at his door.

 

Utterly confused he set his phone down and walked out of his bedroom. Who would be at the door this early in the morning? A fan? No, they were usually all pretty respectful. He only ever had a handful of fans actually show up at his house since his career had begun to take off.

 

Several steps later he was at the door. The knocking had turned into banging. Undoing the lock but keeping the chain on the door Zen opened it with caution and peaked through the small opening.

 

“What the-? Jumin?”

 

“Yes, sorry to bother you Zen. Especially at such an ungodly hour but I have an important matter that I believe you can help me with.”

 

Zen undid the chain on the door and gestured for Jumin to come inside.

 

“Uhm, yeah sure. Is everything alright? Is there any trouble?”

 

“No. There’s no need to worry. There are no current problems and this has nothing to do with the RFA. It’s actually a personal matter.”

 

A quizzical look clumsily came about Zens face and he almost thought about laughing.

 

“A personal matter? And you’re not talking to V or Jaehee, or even Seven? But me? Wow. You must be desperate.”

 

Jumin closed his eyes as a sign of irritation and began to rub his temple. 

 

“This isn’t an act of desperation, I just have something that I actually think you will be able to assist with. Last night at the party my father held in my honor, I spent time with a woman. However, I didn’t get much information on her but I did intend to speak with her more than I had the chance to. So I am now in search of that woman. She was a performer. A very talented one and I was hoping you might know her.”

 

He was met with silence.

 

Then with cackling.

 

“HAHAHAHA you were with a WOMAN and now you are searching for said WOMAN? I don’t buy it. Plus you have all the money and recourses in the world Trust Fund Jerk. Why can’t you find her on your own?”

 

“I hoped that kind of attitude towards me had dissipated but I guess I was wrong. If I really had to I could use my wealth to find her. However, I feel like that would take a lot of time and recourses away from other things. I also think that she is a lady who does not want to be found outside of her work. If you end up having information that proves useful I could compensate you, but I was more so asking for your help...as a friend.”

 

Ouch. Zen felt like a terrible person. Jumin said it wasn’t desperation but when Zen looked at him it was all he could see. This must be some woman if Jumin Han is willing to take time out of his busy schedule to look for her and ESPECIALLY if he was coming to Zen for help all on his own.

 

“Hey, look I’m sorry Jumin. Sure. However, I can help just let me know. You said she was a performer. Was she from a specific company?”

 

“It was a group of well....lady entertainers.”

 

“Jumin Han! Did you spend the night with a call girl?! And then fall in love with your hired one night stand?!”

 

“I appreciate your time. I’ll be going.”

 

“No. man, I’m sorry! I was just kidding. So your dad hired entertainment for your party. I’m guessing they were a sort of cabaret act? But they were also escorts. And he had hired a specific one for you? Am I correct in my assumptions so far?”

 

“Correct.”

 

“Well, I don’t know many actors who moonlight as escorts. But maybe she works for a different theatre company or she’s been in productions before? What was her name?”

 

“She told me her name was Ana but when I spoke with her employer she informed me she did not work with an Ana. I then asked my father about her. He told me he knows her as Rose, but I'm positive that isn’t her real name either. My father says she is known as the “Sparkling Diamond” at a well-established club, but she works specifically in a members-only VIP lounge.”

 

“So why don’t you just go to the club. If your father is a member I’m sure you would be able to get in.”

 

Jumin crossed one hand across his torso, holding his elbow and resting his chin on his closed fist. He simmered in his thoughts.

 

“I don’t want to meet her in that setting. She didn’t seduce me. She didn’t fawn over me. She didn’t even mention money in a sense of inquiry. We spoke of business. She was playful with Yoosung, Luciel, and V. She knew that I didn’t want to be secluded with a call girl and she didn’t push the matter. She didn’t want to be there either. She wore a wig and a lot less make up than all the other girls. I think she was supposed to be wearing more. She informed me she actually doesn’t sleep with clients even though she is supposed to. I signed a silly confidentiality agreement she gave me but I knew it wasn’t what was intended for me from the beginning. She even told me as much. I don’t know what was in the original document but I think she might have been protecting me from something. Her employer was upset by what she had done.”

 

Zen had grabbed a water from the fridge and began to chug as he took all this information in. 

 

“You could tell she was wearing a wig?”

 

“I could.”

 

“So she’s someone who entertains high society but has conned her way out of being an escort even though she has a reputation for being the best? This is interesting. And so what are you planning to do? Offer her a job? Try to get her away from this line of work because you feel like she’s unhappy?”

 

“No. I feel like that would be insulting to her. I don’t think she needs saving, but I think she is in a very peculiar situation and I want to know more. I’d like to speak with her as herself. Away from anything or anyone that could cause her trouble.”

 

“...and you’re sure your interest is strictly as a concerned businessman who spoke with a young lady ad versed in business?” Zen couldn’t hide his smirk or the teasing tone in his voice if he tried.

 

“I suppose maybe not 100%. I am still a man after all. She was...intriguing.”

 

“Alright, slow down Romeo. It looks like we don’t have a lot to go off of and she certainly doesn’t sound like anyone I know of. Hey! Why don’t you come to the theatre tonight and you can ask around and talk to the director after rehearsal? Seven and Yoosung are already showing up so that we can go out drinking afterward.”

 

“Hmmmmm. That sounds like it could be a beneficial plan. Alright, I shall have Driver Kim take me to the theatre this evening.”

 

“Good. Great. So glad we could come up with something.’ Zen had turned Jumin to the door and pushing his back was leading him out. “Hate to rush you, but gotta get ready for the day. Always a fun time when you stop by my house completely unannounced with crazy weird scenarios. Let’s do it again sometime. Okay. Bye.” Slamming the door right on Jumins tail Zen rushed back to his bedroom. He had a text to send.

 

“Hey, Kay! My chariot is always open to you. ;) But we’ll have to get Lee back for ratting on us. I was wondering...did you want to spend some time together today before rehearsal? Let’s say 2 pm.” Sent.

 

BBBZZZZTTT. The reply came almost instantly.

 

“This wouldn’t be a date now, would it? Because either way, I’d love to. ;P”

* * *

 

Samantha had cleared her head as best she could. She had gotten herself lunch at a small café, sat outside and people watched, went back to the apartment and contemplated taking a nap before rehearsal, but there was only an hour before she was scheduled to be there and she figured it wasn’t worth it. So she changed into clothes she could kick back in at rehearsal and threw her hair up. She figured she would just get to the theatre early and look over Lee’s notes for what she had missed at last nights practice. 

 

She expected to be the only one their so early but when she opened the house theatre doors she was greeted with echoed giggling. Looking towards the stage she saw Kaeli and Zen. They were so close their shoulders were touching, their foreheads a hairs width apart. Zen was sitting criss-cross and Kaeli’s legs were stretched out in front of her. They were looking at a script. Sam quietly shut the door behind her and began to walk down the aisle of the theatre towards the stage.

 

“Well, well, well, what’s going on here? A secret lovers tryst?”

 

Sam had hopped up to sit on the edge of the stage without using her hands. Her vertical jump was pretty impressive. Then she swung her legs up and around to face them. She was expecting to be greeted with shock and stiff air from the two being caught alone together. She was dead wrong.

 

“SAM!!!” The pair cheered in perfect unison and threw their arms up in celebration.

 

“Uhhhhh...” Sam was utterly confused.

 

“We were just going over some stuff that we could put into the show. Stuff we think that you’d really like. We think if you bring our ideas up to the director he’d be more inclined to use them!” Kaeli was practically singing she was so excited.

 

“Okay slow down. I’m still in a bit of shock. You two are here pretty early. And you’re together. You know, back in high school when I found Kaeli alone with a boy, she would have shot through the roof with panic.” Sam wash flashing her slyest smile at Kaeli.

 

“Well, I’m a big girl now.” The two stuck their tongues out at each other.

 

“Wow you two have known each other for a long time, haven‘t you?”

 

“Yup! Since, well, basically forever!” Kaeli seemed proud as she stated that fact.

 

Zen looked at the girl he was crushing on hard, and the good pal he had made. He admired them. He knew them as two girls struggling to live on their own with very little money or connection to anyone, yet here they were always smiling and happy-go-lucky though they had so little. ~~Oh Zen, if you only knew.~~

 

“So...” Sam broke the silence. “How was the day today? What happened after I left this morning?”

 

“Well, I did some chores around the apartment,” ~~Liar. You didn't do shit.~~ “and then Zen asked if I wanted to spend some time with him before rehearsal.”

 

“Ah, so like a date.”

 

“We can uh, talk about that later Sammy.”

 

Kaeli and Zen were both looking down. Their cheeks a beautiful fire engine red.

 

“How about you Zen, how was your, well, morning, since I don’t get to hear about your afternoon.” ~~The attitude drips from within the very depths of her soul.~~

 

“It was a bit strange. A friend of mine stopped by which, he normally never does, and he kind of asked me to help him with something weird.”

 

“Weird?” Both girls chimed in. Their interest peaked.

 

“Yeah, apparently he met a woman and he got along with her well. Which is a rarity in and of itself for him. I guess they had to part before he got done talking about all the things he wanted to, so now he’s looking for her but he has no real information on her. A total Cinderella situation. He says he just wants to discuss some things with her, but I think he’s got it bad.”

 

“Were they just like super intoxicated, so he doesn’t remember anything about her?”

 

“Uhm sure, Kay. We’ll go with that.” Zen wasn’t sure what to say. He was trying his best to give out little detail and not mention that his friend was Jumin Han, The C&R director, He trusted Samantha and Kaeli, but he couldn’t cause any trouble for Jumin.

 

“So you’re helping someone find their fairytale ending? Gross.”

 

Samantha scrunched up her nose, made a small blep, with her tongue and had squinted her eyes. She wasn’t into this kind of fluffy “romantic” scenario of uniting star-crossed lovers.

 

“Haha sorry, Sam. Some of us think this kind of stuff is actually pretty sweet.” Zen gave her a gentle punch on the shoulder. “What the weirdest part of the whole thing is, is that my friend actually has quite a bit of money and could probably easily find her, but he came to me for help instead.”

 

“Someone who can just buy whatever favor they wish, huh? Must be nice.”

 

Kaeli looked at Samantha. Even though she spent time behind the scenes, she was a damn good actress. Kaeli knew that Sam probably had a very sizable amount of cash in her backpack at the moment. They lived very comfortably, they just were “struggling” as part of their “normal” life. 

 

“Kaeli, I know I’m as charming and as handsome as a prince, but you still like me even though I’m not as rich as one right?” 

 

The small blonde giggled at the handsome actor and laid her hand on his forearm. “Of course I do, lovely Zen.”

 

“Good.” He sounded relieved. “But I wonder what it would be like to be someone with decent wealth.”

 

Whistling left Samantha's lips and Zen immediately recognized the tune. The two stood up and Kaeli felt dread settle in her stomach. 

 

“Come on you two...no. No Fiddler On The Roof!”

 

It was too late. Sam and Zen were facing each other. Clapping their hands to their thighs, then together, then clapping each other's hands in a pattern while they sang.

 

If I were a rich man,

 

Yubby dibby dibby dibby dibby dibby dibby dum.

 

Hands together they began to waltz around the stage.

 

All day long I’d biddy biddy bum.

 

If I were a wealthy man.

 

Bursting out and away from each other going in opposite directions, the two stomped and waved their arms in the air shimmying all the way.

 

I WOULDN’T HAVE TO WORK HARD!

 

YUBBY DIBBY DIBBY DIBBY DIBBY DIBBY DIBBY DUM!

 

Now languidly dancing around the stage carefree.

 

If I were a biddy biddy rich

 

idle deedle daidle daidle man.

 

They ended in a bow and a curtsey. The theatre was deadly quiet and then the three doubled over in laughter.

 

“I’m very upset with you two, but I have to admit, that was pretty good.” Kaeli was wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes. Sam walked towards the wings of the stage to get her binder to go over the notes she came early for, and Zen took his seat next to Kaeli again. He pulled out his phone and checked his texts.

 

“OH Sam, I talked to the director about it already but a couple of my friends should be coming to the rehearsal today. They should actually be coming in any second now.”

 

“Nice! Shouldn’t be a problem.” Sam was walking back to the center of the stage keeping her eyes down on the binder when she heard the theatre doors open.

 

“Yoosung! Luciel!”

 

~~Shit. Shit. Shit. It’s a problem.~~ Samantha froze and using her peripheral vision she glanced towards the entry doors to confirm her fears. Yup! The blonde and the redhead. Panic. It was like all her training had gone out the window. What the holy hell was she supposed to do? She took a deep breath. They were walking towards the stage and she literally only had seconds to analyze the situation and determine what she was going to do.

 

Okay. Think. You didn’t spend a whole lot of time with them. They don’t know your real name or any of your fake names. They weren’t paying attention well enough to remember your face in terms of structure. The blonde seems kind of naïve and a little dense so I’m sure he doesn’t know how to properly pay attention to a woman. Harsh, but probs too true. The redhead has a girlfriend that he has a major hard-on for so no worries there. He probably couldn’t think of another woman if he tried. Sweet, but also gross. Your hair is up and you’re wearing nothing but mascara and you’re in sweatpants for god’s sake. Do it. Just bite the bullet and if it seems like they recognize you even a little, make a break for it!

 

“Sam?”

 

“SAMMY!”

 

Zen and Kaeli were staring at her. Zen with concern and Kaeli with embarrassment. She thought Sam was just being rude.

 

“Oh! Sorry, I was spacing out there. Must think I’m a real weirdo.” She reached her hand out. “Samantha. You can call me Sam though. Did I hear Zen say your names were Yoosung and Luciel?”

 

The moment of truth, the two men met her with silence and looked her up and down. Oh god, oh god, oh god. She was ready to turn on her heel when the redhead shook her outstretched hand.

 

“Yeah! I’m Luciel, or seven! or God Seven for short!”

 

“Seven, that’s not shorter than-”

 

“SILENCE MORTAL!”

 

Seven was met with a deadpan stare and then Sam raised her brow.

 

“These heavens belong to God Sammy, and you will not interrupt others in her presence!”

 

The two men looked at one another in shock and then the trio began laughing. The blonde took her hand next.

 

“And that makes me, Yoosung!”

 

“Well, it’s super nice to meet you two! You’ve got a great friend in Zen here!” People were starting to file into rehearsal from all entrances into the theatre. Good. They hadn’t recognized her and it was time for her to get busy.

 

“Zen is pretty awesome! And he talks about you and Kaeli a lot. Not in the same way though. He thinks Kaeli is-”

 

“YOOSUNG! Alright well, you guys can go sit down there. We have to start practice now. Sam, if you would.” 

 

Adorable. Kaeli was swooning over how flustered Zen had become.

 

Rehearsal kicked off and the cast was soon exhausted. They were working their asses off but the director was not having it. he was on one today. The mood was sour, so Kaeli did her best to encourage everyone and keep smiles on most of their faces. Sam made sure to give them plenty of breaks and made sure to keep their energy up, even if it was just by being goofy and making them laugh. She even went down and sat with Yoosung and Luciel. Asking them their opinions on the show and the whole rehearsal process. Making sure they were having a good time. She actually really liked these two and they really had thought they didn’t meet her the night before.

 

As rehearsal was winding down and the cast and crew began to pack up and leave, Zen offered an invitation to Sam and Kaeli to come drinking with him and the guys. Kaeli said yes, of course. She wasn’t ready to end her day with Zen. Samantha told them she would have to think about it. She was packing her bag and got a little frustrated with herself. Why was she hesitating? She was shutting people out like she always had. But she was working so hard to get her and Kaeli to be able to have a normal life. It was just going out for drinks with friends. Friends. She had made friends. Screw it. She’d do it! She would go out and have a great time. Finished packing and with all her anxiety and panic washed away she flung her backpack over her shoulder and turned to inform the troops. A huge smile on her face. 

 

Then, Deja Vu.

 

“MISTAH TRUST FUND KID!”

 

Smile wiped clean off.

 

No.

 

Way.

 


	6. A Snake That Drips Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha reluctantly joins the others for drinks. She has a meaningful conversation with someone who has a few things in common with her but she is pulled away to deal with "family" matters. A lot of rash decisions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has violence and abusive language. We also get a tad bit into NSFW. Basically some heavy petting. Enjoy!

Well damn. This sucked.

 

Jumin Han had shown up at the theatre looking for the woman that saved him from a night with a cheap escort or the wrath of his father. Not only that Jumin was convinced because of the fake contract he signed the woman was protecting him from something else.

 

Samantha was trying to hide her alter ego from Yoosung and Seven because she wanted them to just see her as a normal girl that they could be buds with. She wasn’t really trying to hide it from Jumin. She knew if he really wanted to, he could have information on her in a split second. So she was irritated that he showed up at the theatre. She remembered what Zen mentioned before rehearsal and she now knew that Zen’s “friend” was the C&R director and he was actively looking for HER. What, did the idiot fall for me or something? I didn’t even do anything! I’m trying to protect you, dumbass. Sam shook her head at her inner monologue. She looked past the orchestra pit to where Jumin was standing. He was speaking to the director in depth, no doubt asking questions about the woman he had met the night before. Whether Jumin knew she was the woman from last night or not, she couldn’t be around him. She was trying to stay away from him and was hoping that their time at the party was the last time she’d have to be around the prince of business for awhile.

 

She had to get out of there. Zen, Seven, Yoosung, V, Jumin. They were members of the RFA. She was a pretty smart cookie plus she had to keep up with certain information for her works sake. Luciel…seven…707. Agent 707. He was the agent that Vanderwood was currently handling. That realization actually made her chuckle. Vanderwood made him sound like such a whiny ass. These were people that did good, and they were kind and friendly, trying to live normal lives. She wasn’t about to taint that. Sam pulled down on the straps of her backpack, tightening it so that it laid right between her shoulder blades and turned to leave without letting the others know she was going. Before she could take her first step someone had grabbed her arm.

 

“Sam, what’s up? Aren‘t you coming with us?” It was Zen. He was smiling at her completely clueless to the aggravation that was building inside of her.

 

“I’m not going.” She didn’t even turn around. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

 

“Huh? Sam, what’s-”

 

“I’M NOT GOING!!” She surprised even herself and before she realized it she had pushed Zen and he fell back onto the stage floor.

 

“SAMANTHA!” The tiny blonde’s voice boomed throughout the theatre and everyone was silent, looking at the trio. Kaeli rushed over to Zen, but he waved his hand at her signaling he was fine and that it wasn’t a big deal. Kaeli stood up and planted her feet to stare at her best friend.

 

“Why are you always like this?! They were just inviting you out for drinks! What if you had hurt Zen just now? You don’t think! You’re like an animal that gets ’s cornered! You just pounce! There wasn’t even any danger! You always have to be such a jerk!”

 

Now Samantha was more than aggravated. She was livid. Kaeli had no idea what was going on and she had the gall to yell at her in front of everybody?

 

“Don’t talk to me like that Kaeli! Zen, I’m, I’m really sorry and everyone else…” Sam looked at Yoosung whose eyes were as wide as saucers and Luciel who looked pretty un-phased. “I, I have to go.”

 

Sam once again turned to make her leave when yet again someone grabbed her wrist. ~~I swear to Christ if one more person grabs me.~~ The person tugged on her wrist gently pulling her in and causing her body to spin towards them.

 

“Please, I think you should join them. I was thinking about joining them myself.” She was staring into charcoal eyes.

* * *

Literally, what is going on? The defender of justice 707 was sitting in a karaoke bar watching Zen, Yoosung and his new friend Kaeli make complete asses of themselves. I mean honestly, even HE was embarrassed. Sitting at the bar by himself sat Jumin with a glass of wine. Seven had never seen someone look so out of place. Jumin was in his usual 3 piece suit and here he sat in a rundown karaoke joint in a sketchy part of town. And it was due to a woman. However, that woman was being kind of a bitch difficult. She was sitting in a booth by herself. Her feet were up on the seat and her knees were tucked in towards her chest. He made his way towards her. Cautiously. He knew all about her. He had known who she was since she showed up in the VIP booth at the party. As soon as Seven heard Jumin’s father had hired entertainment he was doing research. It wasn’t hard to figure out those ladies employer was bad news. Then once he found out that Samantha was there for Jumin, he honestly was relieved she wasn’t there to do something like assassinating him.

 

“Mind if I sit here?”

 

Samantha swung her legs to the opposite side of the booth to make room for him.

 

“He looks pretty goofy huh?”

 

“Hmmmm?” Samantha looked at Seven who nodded in Jumin’s direction. “Oh. Yeah. Goofy or just plain stupid.”

 

“Harsh.” Seven gave Sam a fake pout.

 

Silence. Awkward.

 

“You know earlier I thought there’s no way this was the girl that openly chose to spend time with Vanderwood. She’s waaaay too dope. But now. Now I can see it.”

 

“So you know a lot about me I assume.” Samantha finally spoke up.

 

“And I’m guessing you know more about me than you’re leading on.”

 

Samantha turned around and put her feet under the table. Nice, Seven thought. Now we’re getting somewhere.

 

“You know we were in training around the same time. Everyone was talking about the girl who’s agent instincts were already so spot on it’s like she was raised by wolves or something.”

 

“Not wolves…just Vanderwood.” The two let out a few giggles. ~~Leave Vanderwood alone.~~

 

“Everyone was really surprised when you didn’t put in for the agency.”

 

Samantha’s expression turned sour and Seven could clearly see that this girl was struggling with something.

 

“Yeah, well. As you know, I got a different deal thrown at me. One that was kind of hard to refuse.”

 

“Honestly Samantha, I can’t even begin to understand what kind of life you lead. I mean the life of an agent is bad enough but I have friends and I met an incredible woman. You and who you work for…how are you not terrified every day?”

 

Samantha stared out the window of the small dive bar and a smirk crept onto her face. “It’s because I’m charming.”

 

“That may be so, but from what I see, I think you’ve gotten yourself into some trouble. And I think it has to do with that lonely looking fellow at the bar over there.” 

 

Sam looked at Jumin. He clearly was out of place and he had gone to get answers from her. She was being the worst but she just didn’t know how to explain everything to him yet. She didn’t think she was going to have to.

 

“Look, Sam,” Seven had gotten her attention back to him. “Knowing what I know about you from the agency, and from Vanderwood,” Samantha let out a small hmmph. He tried to seem hard but she knew that Vanderwood bragged about her like a dad at the neighborhood barbeque. “You wouldn’t just let your guard down and mess up for no reason. I know you’re protecting Jumin from something, and I’m pretty sure he knows it too.”

 

He was right.

 

“Okay Seven look, something went wrong. It’s like I short-circuited. I was just catching a glimpse of the party when I caught sight of you, Yoosung, and V. It was like any other party, I was analyzing you like clientele. Then you called out to Jumin.” Samantha thought back to the very moment she set her eyes on the raven-haired prince of business. “It was like my brain melted. I watched this man that on paper, I should hate, glide around the room being effortlessly refined, dignified, charming, kind-“

 

“Hot?” Seven chimed in.

 

“Well I mean, yeah! I’ve never gotten attached to a target or a client. And I’ve never done more recon than necessary but I watched him for such a long time after that. I watched him join you guys and I watched his face and his eyes light up as he talked to you, people dear to him.” Seven could see Sam losing her composure and he knew what was happening. It happened when he had met MC. She spent so long pushing people away and for whatever reason, someone had thrown all of that out of the window and she didn’t know what to do. He let her continue. “And once I was with you guys in that booth I also saw how upset he was once he caught wind of his father's disappointment. And how set he was on staying as far away from us “escorts” as possible. He talked to me like a colleague and a friend. We discussed business and laughed and not once did a hand try to reach up my dress or did a nasty comment get whispered in my ear. You’re right. I was protecting him. From my employer. But now I’m trying to protect him from me.”

 

Seven sat quietly until he found the right questions to ask.

 

“So the contract. You switched them out. That’s what Jumin said. So the real one, it wasn’t just a confidentiality agreement was it?”

 

“No. The boss was setting up a trap so that Jumin would be dealing in business with him and he could use that as leverage against Jumin to conduct even more business.”

 

“In what way?” Seven now had his hands folded and his chin was resting lightly on top.

 

“Jumin Han is the most successful businessman around and all of his business is 100% honorable and in legitimate dealings. Never has he done business with any crime syndicate or shady organization. Jumin holds a lot of cards and I don’t think he fully understands it. If he had signed the contract the boss gave me he would have been caught in a deal with him and the boss would then be able to expose their partnership and use it as a threat to use Jumin for gaining more business.”

 

Seven was keeping up the best he could. “Alright, so you faked out Jumin, I assume your Madam and then the boss.”

 

“Right and if I just didn’t get him to sign it they would have just assumed I didn’t do my job seducing him. But since I gave him the fake, they know I read the real contract and I didn’t want it signed. So now they’ll think I was protecting him because I have a personal interest in him.”

 

“And based on who your employer is, the kind of trouble you could be in…”

 

“I know.”

 

“Shit. That’s heavy.” Seven let his thoughts stew for a minute when Sam got a text on her cell.

 

You have 20 minutes to get to me or I’ll send someone to the apartment. Stupid Whore.

 

Samantha’s words came out firm, straight-laced and monotone.

 

“Seven, I need you to do what I tell you and I need you to not ask questions.”

 

Luciel saw that Sam had gotten a text message. He just met her officially but he had known of her for some time now, he knew how powerful her employer was and he worked with Vanderwood. He was going to do what she said down to the letter and he was going to trust her.

 

“Get Yoosung home. Maybe have him stay with V? You have another member of the RFA don’t you?”

 

“Yeah, Jaehee. She’s actually with my girl MC right now.”

 

“Okay, once everything else is done, you have them stay with you.”

 

“Got it.”

 

“And…this ugh, this is the worst. Jumin has bodyguards right? And where he lives is pretty secure?”

 

“Oh yeah, his penthouse is just as safe as my bunker.”

 

“I need you to ask him if Kaeli and I can stay there. Just for the night. And I know it should be coming from me but tell him everything. Tell him everything you know about me, then tell him everything I told you about the contract. Have Zen stay there with Kaeli until I can get there. And…call Vanderwood. Tell him to go to the penthouse.”

 

“I think maybe Vanderwood should go with you. At least tail you. I know I’m not supposed to ask questions but I’m not going to let you just go off somewhere by yourself when it seems this serious.”

 

Sam planted her hands on the table. “No Seven, I have to go by myself.”

 

The look in her eyes sent a chill down Luciel’s spine. “Okay, I’ll get it all done.”

 

Scooting her way out of the booth, Sam walked over to where Jumin was sitting at the bar.

 

“Oh, are we done pretending like you’re too big of a star to remember a wet blanket in a suit like myself?” Jumin was trying to be light-hearted bless him but he didn’t know it wasn’t the time.

 

Samantha grabbed his shoulder and pushed it gently so that the bar stool spun Jumin in her direction, his feet came out from under the bar and she planted a slow gentle kiss on his cheek. She broke the kiss and turned away from the man to walk out the door. 

 

Jumin was confused but his brain was frantically shuffling back and forth. He was confused because he was also incredibly certain of something at the same time. But his brain and heart couldn’t communicate and even if they could they wouldn’t know what the other was saying. 

 

That’s exactly what was flowing through Samantha when she kissed his cheek. What was going on?

 

One thing that Jumin could hear loud and clear from his brain was Where the hell does this woman think she’s going? Jumin grabbed her bicep and spun her around, placing a hand on her cheek the two stared into each other's eyes and then began to scan each other's faces.

 

They were both desperate and confused. Both not understanding what they were doing, kicking themselves for not controlling or being able to understand their emotions. Wanting to run away but their feet were planted like they were made of cement.

 

Samantha broke away from Jumins pull and hastily made her way to the door. Passing by the booth where Yoosung, Kaeli, and Zen sat. Mouths wide open just having witnessed her sudden scene.

 

“Sammy! Where are you going!!!” Kaeli’s voice raised three octaves higher than it’s normal range.

 

“Do what Seven tells you.”

 

And with that, she was out the door.

* * *

Tires rolling on gravel slowly approaching one of their biggest warehouses. Sam got off of her bike and rested her helmet on the seat. She was stomping toward the heavy sliding door. She was tired of this bull shit. She banged on the door with her closed fist.

 

A man with a long slender body stepped out in black slacks, black oxford shoes, shined and polished, and a salmon-colored button-up with no tie and the first two buttons undone. He must have seen his father today. He was only an inch taller than her. His green eyes were piercing, but not in an enchanting way. They reminded her of a snake. The man's blonde hair laid right at the top of his neck and his bangs fell just above his eyes and swooped to the right.

 

“There’s my girl.” ~~Disgusting.~~ He reached a hand out toward Sam and she smacked it away. Her jaw was clenched tight and she didn’t break his gaze.

 

“That’s no way to treat your future husband.”

 

“Are you delusional? We’re not engaged, Reagan.”

 

“Whatever slut.”

 

Samantha’s hand reeled back and flew towards the pig's face but he caught it in his right hand and pulled her into him. “You think you can just do whatever you want because you’re Daddy’s favorite whore?”

 

She got in his face closer. “You’re a grown man, son of the countries largest Kingpin and you call your father Daddy?” Her tone was vicious and unforgiving.

 

“And? Maybe Daddy is what you should be calling me.” Reagan used his free hand to reach up to Sam’s hair and let it down out of its bun. Rage flashed through her body and in a split second Sam had freed herself, grabbed his shirt in her fists and slammed him against the large metal door. 

 

Reagan smirked at the woman and laughed. “What are you going to do Samantha?”

 

She tightened her grip. “When we were in high school I almost killed you with my bare hands. You think your father makes you untouchable but he thinks you’re an idiot. You will never take his place and from what I can see he wouldn’t care if you turned up dead and bloody tomorrow. You’re right, I am your fathers favorite. So I suggest you stay away from me.”

 

Reagan grabbed the back of Samantha’s neck and laid a forceful kiss on her lips. Samantha pushed herself off of him with all her strength. She wiped her mouth with the back of her palm and then spit directly in Reagan’s face. The sick freak laughed and wiped it on to his thumb slowly licking it off with his tongue.

 

He got done sucking his thumb and struck Sam across the face. “Keep fighting me, Sam. It only get’s sexier.” Sam was clenching her fists so tight she was starting to bleed from her nails digging into her skin.

 

“My father wants to see us tomorrow. So don’t show up in sweats. And your ass better not be late.”

 

“He wants to see both of us?”

 

“Are you deaf? That’s what I just said.”

 

Samantha slowly let her fingers relax. Her body went numb. It’s like something was taking over her. Did she want revenge, was she just that pissed off, was this part of a bigger plan? The thoughts a whirlwind in her mind. She didn’t know what came over her but she walked toward the side of the brick building, cocked back her arm and slammed her fist into it as hard as she could. “FUCK!”

 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING SAM?!”

 

Her hand was throbbing but she wasn’t done. She walked over to a cement pole that was about the height of her waist. She lifted that same arm above her head and swung it down cracking her wrist over the pole. She let out an ear-piercing scream.

 

“What the-”

 

She daintily laid her undamaged hand on her forehead and put on her best damsel in distress act. “Reagan! How could you?!“

 

“You stupid BITCH! You’re going to tell my dad that I did that!”

 

Sam was bent over holding onto her damaged arm. She turned her head, tears falling down her cheeks, she smirked at him.

 

He was radiating fury. Reagan turned his back on her crazy ass and walked back into the warehouse, slamming the metal door behind him.

 

Samantha fixed her posture. She glanced behind her and then started walking towards her bike.

 

“Get me out of here, Vanderwood.”

 

The brunette came out from his post behind a couple of large shipping crates. 

 

“How did you know I was here?”

 

“Because Seven is an idiot.” ~~She was actually grateful.~~ “And I heard the click of your Taser when he slapped me.”

 

Vanderwood put Sam’s helmet on her head and clipped it for her. He climbed on her bike and she got on the back, holding onto his shoulder with her left hand and her right hand dangling at her side. Off to the penthouse.

* * *

Jumin was pacing. Loosening and tightening his tie obsessively. He had processed everything Seven had told him. Her past? Didn’t care about it. Her employer? Wasn’t threatened. ~~He needed to be.~~ But also because of her employer, he knew that she was probably in trouble. Seven assured him that she was more than capable of taking care of herself, and he knew that Vanderwood went after her. But he couldn’t shake his worry, and now Seven wasn’t here to even do anything like track her.

 

“Zen! Come pet this Kitty!” Kaeli was hunched over the fluffy white cat in the corner of the lounge in the penthouse.

 

“Kaeli! I can’t! I’m allergic!”

 

“But Zeeeeeen, She’s so cute!!” Kaeli picked up Elizabeth the 3rd and cradled her in her arms.

 

“No! Put that furball down!”

 

“What? No! She’s so cute!”

 

“But Kaeliiiiiii,” He was whining like a child. “If you hold that thing, then I can’t hold you, later.” ~~Oi, Zen.~~

 

She set Elizabeth the 3rd down and pat her on the head. She walked over to Zen and placed her hands over each other on top of Zen’s shoulder and stood on her very tippy toes. “You big baby.” Zen tilted his cheek down towards her and she gave it a quick peck. Her eyes found their way over to the dark-haired ball of nerves on the far side of the room. She made her way over.

 

“Uhm, Mr. Han?”

 

“Hmmm?” He stopped pacing and looked towards the soft voice speaking to him. “OH, Kaeli, call me Jumin.”

 

“Ah, Jumin. Thank you so much for letting us stay here.”

 

“It’s no trouble at all. If there’s anything you need, don’t hesitate to let me know.”

 

He closed his eyes and crossed his arms going back into careful thought.

 

“She really is going to be ok, you know?”

 

Jumin opened one eye and looked at Kaeli.

 

“I’ve seen her come home from countless situations when I thought I wouldn’t see her again. She always comes back to me. She kind of has to.”

 

Jumin tilted his head in curiosity and Kaeli covered her mouth as she giggled at his expression.

 

“She doesn’t know this but once when we were little, we were having a sleepover. We were sleeping outside on my trampoline with a ton of pillows and blankets. She was almost asleep when I saw a shooting star. I shook her and tried to wake her up but she basically growled at me. Then another one zipped across the sky and I wished that we would be best friends as long as we both lived. And I’m not convinced that it didn’t work.”

 

“I think that sort of thing is illogical and a bit silly.”

 

“Well, she tried to leave me once, when she was going to join the agency..”

 

The two stood in silence until Jumin cleared his throat. “Well I think I need to get some sleep, so I’ll resign myself to my bedroom. I hope the guest room suits your needs. Zen, the guards have been made aware to let Vanderwood and Samantha up once they get here. Have a good night.”

 

Zen nodded and waved a hand to Jumin and he disappeared down the hall and into the master suite.

 

Kaeli and Zen were sitting closely on the couch looking at Zen’s selfie album on his cell when the front door slowly opened.

 

“SAMMY!!” Kaeli sprung up from the couch and ran to her disheveled friend, wrapping her arms around her waist.

 

“Hey, butthead.” Sam patted the top of Kaeli’s head and pried her arms off her.

 

“Van?”

 

“Oh, sure.” Vanderwood walked to where Jumin showed him the first aid kit was in the kitchen and Samantha followed. He began to tend to her hand and wrist and wrap them tightly.

 

Kaeli made her way back to Zen on the couch, bringing him a box of tissues she had found. She knew better than to grill Sam as soon as she got back. They’d talk about it later.

 

“Where’s Jumin?” Sam scanned the room.

 

“Oh, Sam you just missed him. He went to bed a few minutes ago. And I guess now that you’re here I should head out.” Zen began to stand up from the couch when a small hand tugged at his jacket sleeve.

 

“Zen can’t you just stay for a little bit longer?” Kaeli was giving her best puppy dog eyes. “Of course I can, cutie.”

 

With her hand bandaged and wrapped Sam stood up and gave Vandy a pat on the shoulder then pointed to the first door she saw down the hall and he nodded yes at her.

 

“I’ll go get ready for bed then.” She walked down the hall and opened the door to the guest room.

* * *

Sam closed the door behind her and ran her fingers through her hair, she let out a deep breath. She felt sick. Looking ahead she saw large glass double doors. A balcony. Fresh air. The banged-up girl opened the doors and stepped onto the balcony, leaving the sheer white curtains to blow in the breeze. She laid her arms on the cold metal railing leaning over the edge. It felt divine. She looked up at the sky and then down to her left.

 

“Jumin?”

 

“Ah, Samantha.”

 

That was the first time she ever heard him say her real name. ~~Fuck.~~ On the balcony just next to hers, Jumin was leaning against the railing assuming the same posture she had taken.

 

They both went back to staring out over the city. Standing in silence letting the soft breeze blow through their hair.

 

“I’m sorry. For causing you so much trouble.”

 

“Don’t apologize.” His voice was stern.

 

“This isn’t a fairytale.”

 

“I’m sorry?” Sam was confused by the corporate heir's words.

 

“I’m not a Prince Charming that can whisk you away from your bad situation. And I also don’t think you are a damsel in distress that would appreciate that kind of offer. I feel like it would be insulting to you if I assumed I could just ask for your hand and buy you out of your current lifestyle.”

 

“You’d be correct.”

 

They still hadn’t looked at each other, but Sam stole a glance. Jumin was still dressed liked a flawless businessman. The only thing he had taken off was his suit jacket and his shoes. She smiled.

 

“But I’d like to help you with anything that you yourself ask for help with. Also, I appreciate you trying to protect me from getting involved in dealings with a huge kingpin like your boss.” He turned to look at her. She was wearing a plain t-shirt and sweatpants, her hair was blowing gently behind her and he was only catching her profile. Her clothes were dirty and he noticed her bandaged hand and wrist. She looked one hundred times better at this moment than she did when he met her at the party the night before.

 

“However-” Sam had turned her head towards him and nothing more, curious as to what he would say next. “I don’t think it’s up to you to determine whether or not I need protection from you.”

 

“Well, Mr. Elite Business Man…Do you need protection from me?”

 

“I do not.”

 

“You don’t need it, but do you want it?”

 

“I do not.”

 

“Well, what do you want?”

 

“You. To be closer.”

 

That was all Sam needed. Common sense be damned. She walked over to the side of the Balcony and climbed up on the railing.

 

“Samantha, what are you doing?!” Jumin ran to the edge of his balcony closest to Sam.

 

“Getting closer.”

 

“Don’t do something so reckless, especially when you’re injured.”

 

“Then catch me.”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Catch me.” And with that Samantha leaped from her balcony square towards Jumin who outstretched his arms and caught her with both hands on her waist directly above her hips. Holding her above him for a couple of seconds they stared at each other and he lowered her until her feet touched the ground and they were eye level. Staring into each other's eyes felt so raw and before they knew it their lips collided. 

 

Sam parted Jumins lips and slipped her tongue slowly into his mouth and lightly twirled it around in his, his tongue matching hers shortly after. Jumin ran his hands from her waist to her lower back and pulled her in tight against him. Sam threw her arms around his neck and let her body melt into his. The breaks in their kisses were fast and their breathing grew desperate and short. Jumin moved his hand to undo his vest. He would prefer Samantha stripped him down but with only one working hand he figured he would help her out. It was proving more difficult than he thought because Samantha refused to take her lips off of him. Removing his vest, pulling off his tie, and unbuttoning his dress shirt the whole time Samantha was laying fast open mouth kisses along his jawline and down his neck, sucking lightly and releasing with a soft pop. Nibbling his earlobe in between soft moans and “oh god’s”. He was taking too long. With her good hand, she threw his shirt off of his left shoulder and then his right. He took her face in his hands and planted a firm kiss on her wet lips. Without breaking the knee-buckling kiss she walked him back through the glass doors and the back of his legs hit the bed and they went tumbling onto the soft comforter. Jumin propped himself up on his elbows as Samantha stood up and traced her middle finger down his chest, his torso, and all the way to the button of his pants. She could feel his heat. She hooked her finger under the button of his pants looping it under the fabric and pulling his pelvis up towards her. She let go and then reached for the sides of her shirt to pull it over her head when she let out a loud hiss. Her hand. Jumin grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her deeply. He then crossed his hands grabbing the back of her shirt from the bottom and gently pulled it up over her head. Tossing it to the side he placed his hands on her back and jerked her towards him. His eye line met her collarbone and he desperately kissed a line across her body, shoulder to shoulder, then from the top of her chest down the valley of her breasts. Samantha threw her head back and bit her bottom lip, suppressing her moans the best she could. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her good hand was tangled in his raven colored hair, gripping and pulling. Jumin pushed her back and laid kisses all over her stomach and her torso until he laid a kiss right below her belly button directly at the top of the waistband to her sweatpants and he heard her inhale sharply. He couldn’t take it. He laid his back against his headboard and she followed, climbing on top of Jumin and straddling his lap. She bit into his collarbone and Jumin threw his head back against the board. His hand reached out and grabbed her hair pulling her head back and exposing her neck. Jumin Licked her jawline and began sucking on her neck. “Fuck” Her response was breathy and desperate. She could feel him against her, growing each second that passed. She began to grind her hips against his, slowly, back and forth, and then quickening her pace and moving in circles. Jumin could tell she was having trouble figuring out what to do with her bad hand so he roughly gripped her forearm, just above where the bandage started and he met her gaze, He held their arms away from them. They’d both be at a disadvantage. Samantha’s grinding got more forceful but it was slow, she was being thoughtful and Jumin responded, soon He was bucking beneath her, His timing perfect. They had just gotten started But Sam’s head was getting heavy, she was seeing stars. She reached into Jumin’s slacks and grabbed his length. A deep and lengthy moan left Jumin’s lips and Samantha was sure he would be able to tell how wet she was through both of the fabric of their pants. She was working his girth up and down slowly in her hand. Jumin was running his hand through her hair when they heard voices just outside the door. 

 

“Sam? Zen was gonna say goodnight before he left.” 

 

The two froze, her hand still in his pants. They’ll go away. If they just waited the other two would go away.

 

Knocking. They were knocking on the guest room door.

 

“I guess she fell asleep already.”

 

Yes, good. Go away.

 

“But if she locked the door how am I supposed to get in to get my stuff and go to bed?”

 

God damn it. Jumin sighed and Samantha laid her forehead against his. He grabbed her chin and tilted her face toward his. She placed a hand on his cheek and Kissed him gently, lingering. Hearing knocking the whole time. She broke the kiss and searched the room for her shirt. She grabbed it and went out to the balcony, Jumping back to her own. She was walking to unlock the door to the room and carefully pulling her shirt over her head. Cussing up a storm under her breath.

 

“Always a pain in my ass.”

 


	7. Blood is Not Always Thicker than Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His chest was very defined, his shoulders incredibly broad and his biceps were like mountains. This man looked like he lifted trucks for a living. Seriously, how did this guy fit in a suit? His hair was slicked to the left. Kang-Dae. 
> 
> Samantha and Kaeli meet with their "father" and cause a bit of family discourse.

Samantha opened the door swift enough for her hair to be blown back.

 

“Stop banging on the door! Yeesh! Get in here.”

 

“Oh did I...wake you?” Kaeli was smirking. She was definitely not convinced Sam was asleep.

 

“I was just out on the balcony is all.”

 

“Hmmm. Yeah.” A silence fell between the two as Kaeli began to change into a pair of shorts and Sam crawled into the left side of the queen bed in the guest room of Jumin’s penthouse.

 

“.......Jumin’s kind of loud huh?”

 

Samantha shot up at a 90-degree angle sitting up and gazing at the small blonde. “What? What do you mean?!”

 

“I mean, he’s not loud per say he just has a deep voice so it’s easier to hear when-”

 

“WHHOOOAAAKKAAYYY! We’re done. Not talking about this. Stop.”

 

Sam was blushing and Kaeli couldn’t help but smile like she was deranged.

 

“SAMMY!!! YOU LIKE HIM. YOU LIKE A BOY. YOU WERE IN BED WITH JUMIN HAN WEREN’T YOU?! OH, MY GOOOSSSSHHH! I AM SO EXCITED! WHAT IF YOU GET TOGETHER? WHAT IF WE GO ON DOUBLE DATES. GASP!!!! DOUBLE WEDDING!!!!”

 

“Kaeli, stop. Keep your voice down. It’s not like that. I wasn’t in bed with him. (I mean, they weren’t banging quite yet.) Nothing is going to come of this.”

 

Samantha’s voice was cold and distant. Kaeli’s excitement dwindled in an instant.

 

“Why Sam? Because you’re scary? Because you were ‘meant to be a lonely person’? Because you can’t let people get close to you? Because of your past? God, I am so sick of this! I am so sick of you treating me like a kid and trying so hard to let me live a normal life, despite our situation but not doing anything for yourself!”

 

Kaeli was climbing into the opposite side of the bed, her voice was sharp and her mood was uneasy but her actions didn’t mirror the fact that she was incredibly chuffed at her best friend.

 

“I don’t know how many times I've had to say it in this past couple of days but stop talking to me like that, Kay. A lot is happening. A lot is going to continue happening. Big things. I know you’re not a child. I just...”

 

“I know Sammy. I’m sorry. It’s just that I hate this. We’re in such a weird spot in life. We could either have anything and everything we want, or we could live normal average lives.” 

 

The pair laid on their backs staring at the ceiling, listening to nothing but the curtains from the balcony doorway flapping in the breeze.

 

“Tomorrow I have to go to headquarters. I’ve always been reckless but this time I may have gone too far. Reagan is going to be at the meeting too. Are you coming?”

 

“I am. Baba is probably pretty mad I haven’t been around in awhile. So what are we saying about your hand?”

 

“As far as everyone else is concerned...Reagan did it.”

 

Kaeli wasn’t dumb, she knew there was no way Sam would get injured like that by the hands of Reagan. “And as far as the truth?”

 

Sam took a pause and let out a heavy sigh. “I did it to myself.”

 

No more words needed to be exchanged. The girls were exhausted. They each rolled on their sides with their backs to each other and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Stepping out of the shower he wrapped one towel around his waist and used a smaller one to towel off his deep raven hair. Once it was dried enough he laid the towel across his shoulders and rested his hands on the counter. Looking in the mirror he noticed large bags under his eyes. Jumin didn’t get much sleep. His mind was racked and far away all night. After Samantha left his room he did nothing but sit up and think about what had just happened. What was this? Did he have feelings for this woman? Was he not feeling well? Acting on impulse? Was he acting like his father?

 

No. He didn’t know what this was or what he felt exactly. One thing he did understand was that he enjoyed her company. The night of the party, when they talked in the VIP booth he felt comfortable, calm and warm. He hadn’t stopped thinking about finding her. Then when he did she was cold and distant but he waited. He waited and she eventually came. And he was excited. This woman. Samantha. She sparked his interest and Jumin loved curbing his appetite for curiosity. He wanted to know more about her. He had learned about her past and her questionable employment. It hadn’t bothered him and he knew that there was more he was missing.

 

Jumin gently slapped his cheeks to snap himself out of his thought. Right, these bags under his eyes. “Where was that cream that Ms. Kang suggested for these dark circles under eyes?”

 

After about 20 minutes Jumin was dressed and ready for the day. All that remained was picking out a tie. As Jumin sorted through his tie rack his cell phone rang. It was his father.

 

“Father, Hello. I’m just about to head to work. To what do I owe the pleasure? Oh? Is that so? ...I see. Father, I think that’s rather unreasonable if you would just- ...No, of course. I understand. Yes, Father. Thank you.”

 

Jumin hung up his cell phone, shoved his phone into his pocket and began to tie the silk black tie he picked out.

 

Once Jumin entered the living area in the penthouse he noticed it was irritably quiet. He backtracked and peeked into the guest room. The bed was made and there was no trace of anyone having spent time in the room at all. A noise was coming from the kitchen.

 

“Ah, good morning Mr. Han. Sorry to disappoint you but it’s just me.” Vanderwood was making himself a cup of coffee.

 

“Sam and Kaeli left early this morning. Kaeli told me to thank you so much for letting them stay here, that your home is very beautiful, that she loves your cat and uhm let’s see there was one more thing...”

 

“And Samantha?” Jumin raised an eyebrow at the long-haired brunette man.

 

“Oh, she said thank you as well, just in a lot fewer words.”

 

“I see.” Making his way to the coffee machine Jumin decided he would try to get as much as he could from Vanderwood. He knew he wouldn’t get far. He was some sort of super-agent and he practically raised Samantha. He already got a gist of how closed off and secretive Samantha was so Vanderwood would be a tough egg to crack. He decided he’d start off with something to peak his interest.

 

“Mr. Vanderwood,”

 

“Ah, you can just call me Vanderwood. No Mr.”

 

“Very well, Vanderwood. I received a phone call from my father this morning regarding a pretty illustrious event. His old friend Kang-Dae is throwing an annual party. My father always attends but he told me that Kang-Dae invited me to join as well. Apparently, there is someone he would like me to meet.”

 

Vanderwood had his coffee cup to his lips and he paused. Kang-Dae. A name he was never happy hearing.

 

“Know any reason why he would be inviting me, Vanderwood?”

 

“Look. I’m not really on the up and up with you corporate cats. And dealing with Kang-Dae...well, that’s more of a Samantha and Kaeli thing. There’s still a lot that you don’t know. You’re a smart man so I don’t feel like there is any advice that I could give you to be helpful.” Vanderwood stood up, grabbed his jacket off of the back of the couch and made his way to the door. “I’ll leave you with this, you seem like a very calm, rational man who lives a very ordinary, rich businessman type of life. If you’re willing to have that taken away, or shaken up, by all means, keep pursuing all of this. If not, I’d forget all of us who aren’t members of the RFA and get back to that money grind, corporate prince.’

 

Jumin silently sipped his coffee and Vanderwood looked over his shoulder before making his final exit.

 

“Oh right, I remembered the last thing that Kaeli wanted me to tell you.”

 

“And that was?”

 

“Well I don’t agree with it but...she said, don’t give up on Samantha.”

* * *

The car pulled up to the towering building. The driver opened the back door and the doorman had approached the car, Offering his hand to usher them out. As the two ladies walked through the halls and took escalator and elevator one after the other, doors were held, people greeted them with smiles, bowed out of respect and didn’t overstep any boundaries.

 

Kaeli was wearing a yellow sundress. The straps were wide and the neckline went straight across. The dress hugged her hips and sat far above the knee. She had white wedge heeled sandals that tied at the ankle. Her hair was worn down and on top of her head was an oversized sunhat that matched the color of her dress. Samantha was wearing a high waist pencil skirt, black, a silk burgundy camisole tucked into the skirt underneath a long-sleeved grey cardigan. She was wearing stiletto heels and walked in them with flawless dignity and grace. Her hair was softly curled and pushed to one side.

 

They reached the top floor and two bodyguards opened the large cherry wood double doors. Ushered inside the girls stood in the center of the entrance while the doors were closed behind them. Samantha cleared her throat to make their presence known.

 

Steps led down to a large leather sofa and matching square leather chairs. Across the seating area, stairs led to a large marble desk. The entire back wall was made of ceiling to floor windows. A view over the whole city. Reagan stood to the left of the marble desk. He was wearing a 3 piece suit. He cleaned up nice but he certainly didn’t look as good as Jumin or Zen. Reagan was by no means bad looking, he was actually quite handsome but he was a monster and a snake. To the right of the desk stood the madam, dressed in her normal gaudy robes and too much makeup. She should have been at the Night Club working either the regular floor or the VIP areas. The fact she was here instead of on the clock said something.

 

Sitting at the desk was an incredibly built man. His chest was very defined, his shoulders incredibly broad and his biceps were like mountains. This man looked like he lifted trucks for a living. Seriously, how did this guy fit in a suit? His hair was slicked to the left. Kang-Dae. A respected businessman, property owner, donator to politicians and charitable causes, father, crime syndicate leader, mafia don and the biggest kingpin in the area. He was going over documents. The sound of Samantha clearing her throat broke him from his work. He stripped off his reading glasses, stood up and outstretched his arms.

 

“My girls!” He smiled widely and Kaeli ran to the man to be picked up in a spinning hug.

 

“Baba!!”

 

“My little princess, it’s been awhile! Is Samantha keeping you caged up again?”

 

“No Baba! I’ve just been so busy with the new musical I am in! Sammy isn’t keeping me locked up. In fact, she’s always busy! I never see her. You work her too hard.” Kaeli pretended to pout.

 

The large man set her down and looked toward the door where Samantha was still standing. Her arms were crossed and he immediately noticed the bandage on her arm and hand.

 

“Samantha...come here.”

 

Sam walked around the outside of the lounge area and passed directly by Reagan. He was sweating and his eyes were darting around nervously. She smirked at him.

 

“Sam...what happened? Were you being reckless? Was this your temper? Did a client get handsy? You tell me. This instant.” The man grabbed her face roughly in his hand.

 

Time to act. Samantha jerked her head to the side, pretending like she didn’t want to look him in the eyes. He let her face go and changed his approach.

 

“Samantha, if someone hurt you then it means things got out of hand. You’ve always been able to defend yourself. I need to know who did this so they can be punished.”

 

“It’s nothing. It’s fine. It just happened because, well, I didn’t want to cause you any more trouble.”

 

“That’s a first.” The madam scoffed and rolled her eyes.

 

“Silence.” The man didn’t have to raise his voice to make an impact. “Samantha...tell me.”

 

Enter Kaeli. The two were a team after all. “It was Reagan! He came to the apartment again. Demanding Sammy accept a marriage proposal! It’s becoming every other night now! She tried to get him to leave but he just wouldn’t.” She sounded distraught, traumatized even.

 

“She’s lying! I never went over there! Sam came to me and-”

 

It sounded like a battering ram breaking through a door. Kang-Dae had made his way to his son and cracked the back of his hand across his face. Cuts and the imprints of large rings broke his skin underneath large amounts of blood. The madam rushed over and tried to offer Reagan a handkerchief but was stopped by the brute man's deep voice. 

 

“Leave it.”

 

“Kang you can’t do this! Those girls may be the Princesses of The Spark Blood Syndicate but this is your son! Your own flesh and blood! My son! Our Son! Whether you acknowledge us or not you can’t just-”

 

Another smacking sound. This one not as hard or as loud. Just enough.

 

“I’ve spoken my piece with both of you. Out of my sight.”

 

Reagan wrapped his arm around the madam’s shoulder and holding his face, escorted her, his mother, out.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha sits down with her father and learns that the carefree life she had been trying to work towards could be...put on hold. Kaeli isn't' a fan of the news and decides to make the best of what they have now.

The large cherry wood doors closed and the room was filled with silence. It wasn’t an unpleasant or frightening silence. It just felt long.

 

“Now my Little Princess!” Kang-Dae’s mood changed drastically. “You have been doing so well with all of your PR duties! And look at you. You’re glowing. Did you maybe meet a boy?”

 

“OH Baba, I did! And he is so charming!”

 

“Really now? Is he an Actor?”

 

“Baba he is! He is so handsome, and he makes me laugh. He’s so sweet and smart! And his talent, Baba, he is fantastic!”

 

“Sounds like a wonderful man. Actually, he wouldn’t be that famous musical actor I hear about all the time, would he? What is his name, Zen?”

 

Kaeli felt worry settle in her stomach, should she be telling him anything about Zen? It should be fine. Baba only hurt boys who hurt her and Zen would never do such a thing. Plus Samantha approved of Zen and that would help her with Baba.

 

“Yes, Zen! He is such a gentleman. And he’s getting very successful. OH!! And Sammy knows him too!”

 

“Are you saying he has the Samantha seal of approval?”

 

Kang-Dae didn’t really care about Kaeli’s response. He wanted an answer from Sam. Sam looked at Kaeli and smiled gently, then looked directly at Kang.

 

“He does. I quite like him. A good man, and a great one for Kaeli.”

 

“Well if Sammy says so, I guess I am okay with him. But I’m not giving you away just yet little princess.”

 

“Of course, Baba.” Kaeli hugged the large man's waist.

 

“You‘ve been doing excellent with your PR duties sweetie, and I’m sure you’re working very hard on your play. I can’t wait to see you on stage where you belong princess. But I have a favor to ask! Since you’re here at headquarters, one of the lower departments is having a PR problem. A small scandal is threatening to break out. Do you think you can go down and help them out a bit?”

 

“Oh absolutely, Baba. Is Sammy going to be long? We have plans later today!”

 

“Not at all princess, we just need to discuss some small business matters.” He kissed the small blonde on her forehead and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for the visit today, you better start coming to see your Baba more often.”

 

Kaeli gave him one final squeeze and passed by Sammy lightly grabbing her arm reassuring her that things were going to be okay.

* * *

She was alone with her boss, who technically as far as criminal bloodlines go, was her father. Samantha and Kaeli had become the princesses of the largest and most powerful crime syndicate The Spark Blood Syndicate. The leader and kingpin Kang-Dae quickly became impressed with Samantha the way she made such a deal with him when they first met, and also how impressive her background was due to her training for the agency. Kaeli just gave him a sweet spot in his heart and just like how Sam was with her, he wanted to protect her. He needed an heir to his criminal throne and he certainly wasn’t giving it to his idiot son and none of his underlings stood up to the challenge. He knew as she worked her way up the ranks more and more that he would plan on giving his legacy over to Sam. Or Kaeli. But only through an arranged marriage and Samantha would be her right hand and Consigliere, no doubt. The only person who knew they were official members of this crime family was Vanderwood. Samantha kept nothing from Vanderwood.

 

“Samantha, take a seat.”

 

Sam sat down in the glass chair in front of the marble desk and crossed her legs. She was leaning back and both arms were resting on the arms of the chair. Her posture was informal and almost disrespectful. This is how she acted around him. Like a rebellious teenager. Kaeli was the precious little princess, cute and innocent and everyone under their employment loved her and treated her like a fragile work of art. Samantha, however, was the punk, the jokester, but was also to be respected.

 

“I am not going to argue with you and I am not going to negotiate, so we’ll make this quick.” He sat behind the desk and folded his hands together. “First you will no longer take on clients and you will no longer work at the club. No longer will you travel and no longer will you perform with the girls or solo.”

 

“But wh-” She couldn’t even get the words out, he had already raised a hand and shot ice at her with his piercing eyes.

 

“It’s not like you have been servicing clients for awhile anyway.”

 

Samantha’s eyes went wide and she wondered how long he knew, and why he hadn’t punished her. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

 

“I didn’t say anything because I was impressed that you managed to not only accomplish such a deal but hide it from me as long as you did. Also, it actually did a lot of good for business. But that’s over. You will no longer have to wear makeup and wigs, change your name and take on different persona’s. From now on you are solely doing business as Samantha, one of the princesses of the Spark Blood Syndicate. To the people in our personal circles and criminal runnings, you will make it known that you are the heir to the Spark Blood Syndicate, to the general public, you will be seen as the heir to all my business dealings. You will be heavily in the public eye, as well as Kaeli. It is time for you to stop running from your life here. I’ve let you have your fun.”

 

Samantha was gripping the chair so tight that her knuckles were turning white. She was working so hard to get her and Kaeli living a normal average life. They always knew that they were “royalty” in the underground/business worlds and they had unlimited money and resources but they had purposely stopped using them. They didn’t want that kind of a life and now they didn’t seem to have an option.

 

“As for your mishap with Jumin Han.” As soon as she heard him say Jumin’s name Sam’s breath caught in her throat and she swallowed hard.

 

“I know that you never get romantic feelings mixed up with clients or potential targets. So I’m going to feign ignorance and think that you switched out my contract just as a funny haha rebellious prank. And nothing like that will ever happen again. Is that clear?”

 

“Yes. it is.”

 

“Now, Jumin Han is a key part to move business forward and is absolutely someone I need to have under my thumb. His father has been a good friend for years and I always stayed away from his son out of respect for our friendship. But Jumin is growing the company more and more each day and he is slowly growing a business empire of his own. Our annual charity ball is in one week. You and Kaeli will attend. As “royalty”. And you again will meet Jumin Han for the first time. As Samantha, heir to Kang-Dae.”

 

Sam couldn’t take listening to him any longer. She knew that she had no choice and she would have to abide by everything he just laid out but she just didn’t want to hear his voice anymore. She stood up without responding to him at all and turned on her heel.

 

“Are you taking a car home?”

 

Samantha paused and remembered something. A smile slowly crept on her face. “Actually, Can I take Lilly?”

 

“You want to take Lilly? I’m shocked. It’s been quite a while. But Lilly isn’t here. I’ll call and have a driver bring her here.”

* * *

Samantha made her way down to the floor where Kaeli was helping diffuse a PR problem. She waited for the second elevator she had to take and stepped inside as soon as the doors came open, she had been staring at the ground and not paying attention to her surroundings. Her confident walk was gone and she now looked dejected and was dragging her feet. She pressed the door closed button and as she went to look up she was slammed against the wall and there was a hand on her throat. She knew that if she even uttered the word help tons of guards would come running. In this building, she was precious cargo. But by the time she locked eyes with her attacker the elevator doors had closed. He hit the fail-safe button and the elevator was stuck in place.

 

“You stupid Bitch. How long are you going to keep fucking up my life? You went from cock blocking me in high school to literally taking away everything in life that is owed to me.” Reagan was gripping her throat with one hand and the other was planted on the wall right next to her head. “I am so sick of this shit. I gave you a chance Sam. My ship is about to come in. I’m about to prove to my father that I am worthy of being his heir and then you are history. You’ll work in the lowest dirtiest sleaziest brothel there is and then when I decide you’ve had enough, well...you’d better hope that you made all these years up to me and that I no longer want you dead by then. Your days of being untouchable are numbered. I’m not playing nice anymore. You and that other ugly skank are done.”

 

Reagan hit the fail-safe button again and then the door open button. He walked out with no other words. Samantha caught her breath and proceeded to take the elevator down to Kaeli. Empty threats, that’s all she heard. She refused to be afraid of a punk like Reagan. She saw Kaeli brightly running around helping out the troubled department and called out to her. 

 

“Kaeli, it’s time for us to go!” She smiled at her best friend. Kaeli made her rounds saying goodbye to the employees and they all saw her off with bright smiles and enthusiastic waves. She sauntered over to Samantha and a plain looking man in a suit approached them. 

 

“Excuse me Ms. Kaeli, Ms. Samantha, Lilly has arrived downstairs.”

 

Kaeli’s face instantly turned into one of both disbelief and irritation. “Lilly...Sam, are you serious?”

 

“Oh, I’m dead serious.” Samantha took off her stilettos and started to book it to the stairwell. 

 

“Sammy I’m not taking the stairs! My heels aren’t that easy to take off! Sam!! Wait!”

 

Sam was running out the front doors while Kaeli was slowly taking about 5 separate elevators to get to the ground floor. The driver tossed her a set of keys. 

 

Ah, Lilly, Sam missed her. 

 

A Porshe. A Porshe 918 Spyder. The paint job, lavender. 

 

She threw her heels back on. She started the car and revved the engine. She felt sexy as all hell. She opened up the middle console and found her favorite sunglasses. She thought they were broken or in a backpack somewhere. She put them on and looked at her reflection as she adjusted the rearview mirror.

 

Kaeli had finally made it down to the ground floor and reluctantly got in the Porshe. She immediately put on her seatbelt and sunk down into the seat as low as she could go. “Sam, I am begging you. Please, please just drive like you didn’t take 8 different defensive and offensive tactical driving courses. Like you’re not a speed demon. Pleeeaasssseee. And remember what Baba says? Just because most of the authorities are on his payroll does not mean you can get out of a ticket.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, If you don’t like it, find another ride home grandma.”

 

And with that Sam peeled out from the curb on to the road immediately heading toward the freeway. Kaeli was holding onto her seatbelt with an insanely tight grip in her right hand and her left was desperately holding down her sunhat. Samantha had taken the pins holding her hair to one side and it was now whipping through the wind as she tore through the freeway, changing lanes like she was trying to burn a zig-zag pattern on to the road. She never had to hit the breaks and when they got back into town she never had to stop for a light. Her driving and maneuvering of the 918 Spyder were flawless and everything she just had to deal with, all the burden and worry was melted away.

 

She pulled up in front of the theatre and turned the car off. Kaeli began to get out relieved that the thrill ride was over but stopped when she noticed Sammy wasn’t taking her seatbelt off.

 

“Sammy, are you not coming into rehearsal?”

 

Samantha took her sunglasses off and met her friend's quizzical look with a serious gaze. “Kaeli, I have some stuff to think about so I’m going to take Lilly out for a bit. Lee can handle rehearsal again.”

 

“Well okay, but you should at least come in and say hello to Zen. He was pretty worried about you.”

 

“I’ll talk to him when I see him tomorrow. Didn’t we have plans to hang out?”

 

“You’re right, we did.”

 

“Listen Kaeli, I know you’re going to want to but don’t tell Zen anymore than what he already knows. We are going to the annual ball next week. As ourselves. As royalty. The princesses that we are. The RFA attends each year. He’ll find out then. So just be prepared for that. Spend as much time with him as you can now, because well...we don’t know how anyone is going to react. After the ball, we are to live the lives of mafia princesses...we’re leaving our apartment and going back to the old place. None of it is up for discussion.”

 

“You made another stupid deal, didn’t you! Was it something to protect me, I told you I don-?!”

 

“No! This is all from Baba himself. Now hurry inside. You’ll be late.”

* * *

“Hey, Cutie! You haven’t texted me all day!” The handsome musical actor was waving frantically and practically running towards Kaeli.

 

“I’ve been so worried, how is Sam? Jumin wasn’t a jerk in the morning, was he? Are you ready for rehearsal? That dress looks so good on you little pixie, ho-”

 

He was silenced by two soft lips pressed against his. They suddenly pulled away and his face felt like he had a thousand degree fever. 

 

“Zen, skip rehearsal with me?”

 

“What? You want us to leave rehearsal? Why would you-”

 

“A date. Let’s go on a date.”

 

Zen grabbed Kaeli’s hand and booked it out the side door. She was holding her sun hat with her free hand and laughing like her best friend didn’t just tell her her whole life was about to be altered. They made it to Zen’s bike and she saw two helmets on the seat. She looked up at him in surprise. 

 

“Just in case something else happened to Sam and you wanted me to take you home after rehearsal.”

 

The gesture was so small but her heart was filled with so much warmth. Zen picked up the helmet to help her put on when he saw her sun hat.

 

“Oh, uhm...we might need to...” He pointed at the hat. He was about to suggest she neatly fold it, or she could put into in between them once they sat on the bike. Kaeli, however, took the hat and threw it in the street.

 

“No Kay you didn’t have to-”

 

She put her finger up to his lips. “I was holding that hat down so it wouldn’t blow away all day. But I just realized. I don’t like that hat very much.”

 

The two giggled and Zen proceeded to help her with her helmet. He then put his on and the two set off into the city. 

 


	9. We Can All Speak-Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha and Kaeli are coming to grips with their new reality in very different ways.

Kaeli’s arms were wrapped tight around Zen’s torso and her head was right next to his, peeking over his shoulder. They were zooming through back roads, twists and turns on an endless curvy path. The tree’s lined the streets and the sun was setting. Wearing her sundress her arms were getting cold. Each time a chill would run through her body she would tighten her hold on Zen even more. 

 

His face was so hot he wondered if she could feel the warmth through both their helmets since their heads were so close together. Zen’s heart was pounding and he couldn’t let off the throttle of the bike. He was going too fast, but all he was thinking about was the tiny pixie-like blonde that was posted on his back. Every time her arms tightened around him his heart would beat even faster. He took a turn too sharp and thought he might lose control of the bike. He brought his mind back down to earth and refocused on his driving. There is no way he would be responsible for anything happening to Kaeli. Besides…Sam would KILL him.

 

She didn’t mind the speed or the sporadic driving. She barely noticed. Kaeli loved the rush. Samantha, Kang-Dae, every employee that worked for him. They were all treating her like she was fragile. A baby. Zen treated her the way that she wanted. She felt free and in control of her own life. She wanted to be with him and when she was, no one was telling her how to behave, how to act or telling her to be cautious. 

 

Zen pulled off onto a dirt road that went deep into the tree line. About 5 minutes of driving in and they reached a clearing. A beautiful clearing with lush green grass and wildflowers blooming everywhere. In the middle of the clearing was a breathtaking pond. The sun was just about set and you could tell that the moon and stars would be out in full glory.

 

Turning off the bike, he almost didn’t want to get off just due to the fact Kaeli would have to take her hands off of him. Stepping off the bike and removing his helmet he hung it on the handle. Kaeli undid the strap under her chin and pulled the helmet off, her blonde hair falling out gently and resting just below her shoulders. Just like when he dropped her off a few nights before Zen lifted the petite woman off of the bike and gently placed her feet on the ground but this time he didn’t let her go.

 

The two held a gentle gaze, staring directly into each other's eyes. Kaeli could see her bright blue eyes reflected in Zen’s ruby red eyes, and Zen could see his ruby red eyes reflected in Kaeli’s bright blue eyes. In turn, the two were seeing purple.

 

Kaeli broke the gaze to look out toward the gorgeous scene laid out before them. The pond had light ripples due to the gentle breeze and as the moon and the stars came out they were being softly reflected in the water.

 

“Zen this is beautiful. Is this a place you come to often?”

 

“Oh, I’ve been here a couple times. Just when I needed to clear my thoughts.”

 

He couldn’t stop staring at her.

 

His hands were still settled on her waist but she had lifted her grip on his forearms so she could rub her arms to keep warm.

 

“Oh Jagiya, here.” The white-haired prince took his jacket off and laid it across her shoulders.

 

“Jagiya?” Kaeli tilted her head and gave him a puzzled look. Then she looked away from him and back out towards the view.

 

Oh no. Was that too formal? Zen’s cheeks were burning. He was about to apologize when Kaeli spoke up.

 

“…No one has ever called me that before. Well, at least not anyone that mattered.” She looked back at the handsome musical actor. “I like it.”

 

A strong hand had gripped hers. Tight and long fingers intertwined with her own. Zen led her to the base of the pond and the two sat in the lush grass with their feet just at the edge of the water.

 

They sat in silence for a good couple of minutes. Holding hands, their palms were almost sweating from the warmth. Zen broke the silence this time.

 

“So a lot has happened this past couple of days. I didn’t know you would be such a handful, Little Pixie.” Zen laughed and gave her his brightest smile.

 

Kaeli couldn’t match his energy. She knew there were things she had to tell him, and even if she did, there would still be a lot more that she wouldn’t be able to. She hated that she kept secrets and would have to continue keeping them. Well at least for another couple of days.

 

“Yes. I guess you learned a good bit about me. I’m sure you’re curious about some things.”

 

“I’m not going to push you into telling me anything you don’t want to, Jagiya. I understand the kind of life you live. Did you know I used to be in a gang?”

 

“Sammy did.”

 

“Well, I get it. It’s dangerous and you can never be too careful about who you open up to. But I trust you, Kaeli. And I don’t care if right now you are keeping things from me. We have time to flush everything out. Right now, I just enjoy being in your company.”

 

Kaeli looked at Zen and smiled. “I’ll tell you everything I can.”

* * *

Samantha was back on the freeway. Rushing past each car like she was gracefully completing an obstacle course on ice skates. She loved the speed and she loved the feeling of leaving all her worries behind her. She hopped off the freeway and drove into town. She knew exactly where she was headed. Her sunglasses were resting on top of her head since the sun was setting. Approaching a stop light downtown she pulled up next to another sports car. Their top was down same as her. It was a single person. A man. An older man. The kind of older man she’s been dealing with her whole life it seemed like. The kind she despised. The man looked over at her and leaned back. Laid his wrist on the steering wheel, obviously making sure he flashed his Rolex. He winked at her and began to rev his engine.

 

Alright. Kang wants me to act like royalty? He says I’m rebellious? If that’s how they all see me, I’ll make sure I live up to what they envisioned. 

 

Sam rolled her eyes at the man and pulled her sunglasses down over her eyes. She raised an eyebrow and continuing to stare at him, revved her engine in response. She pressed the CD button on the stereo and hit track number 4. It was a cliché but it was her absolute favorite. Joan Jett - Bad Reputation. She cranked the volume and without waiting for the light to change, charged through the intersection leaving the old pervert far in the rearview mirror. 

 

Sam pulled into the parking lot of a video arcade. She just wanted to blow off some steam. Some racing games, some shooters, maybe some pinball. However, she forgot that she was in a pencil skirt, a silk camisole, and a pair of stilettos. She had ditched the cardigan somewhere on the freeway. She wanted to feel the wind on her skin. Her hair was still curled but gained massive volume due to driving with the top down. She looked like a sexy librarian or a hot lawyer. Not making the connection to the way she looked and the fact that the place was going to be packed with a bunch of college boys, she carelessly sauntered in the front doors. 

 

She found her way to an empty machine. A shootout game. She grabbed the plastic gun and held it in both hands, being cautious of her injury, taking a very familiar stance. You could tell she knew how to handle a gun. First round, every target hit. Second round, every target hit. Sharp focus. She didn’t notice the college boys rubbernecking to catch a glance at her. Tenth round, still every target hit. She had already surpassed the high score. 

 

A crowd had formed but still, in her own head, Sam hadn’t noticed. They were chanting and cheering her on. Making rather icky comments about her. Now Twenty-two rounds in, a timid voice broke her out of her daze.

 

“Sam? Uhm, Samantha? Is that you?”

 

She stopped shooting and looked at the small voice. She was met with blonde hair and big amethyst eyes. “Yoosung?”

 

“Yeah, It’s me! You remembered my name!”

 

“Of course I did, silly! Uhm what’s the deal with this sort of half circle deal going on behind me?”

 

“Oh well, uhm you kind of look like some sexy super spy. So you drew a bit of a crowd.”

 

Sam looked around at all the college kids gaping at her with their mouths open. Gross. 

 

“Alright shows over, get out of here ya vultures.”

 

Yoosung was laughing at the woman who was towering over him. She was already inches taller than him but in stilettos? She was practically over a foot taller than him. “Sam, shouldn’t you take it easy with those sharpshooting skills since you technically are a trained assassin and stuff?”

 

“Whoa, Yoosung. Let’s keep it down, yeah? I know you learned a lot about me the other night but we still have to keep it quiet.” Sam was feeling a little uneasy. It probably wasn’t the best idea to go to an arcade that wasn’t strictly for adults. “Hey Yoosung, you’re of drinking age right?”

 

“I am!! Why do you ask?” The energetic blonde seemed overly thrilled by her inquiry.

 

“Do you want to grab a drink with me? There’s a place I think you’d like.” That was a lie. She had no idea if Yoosung would like it or not. She didn’t really know much about him at all. Just that he was fun and he considered them to be friends. She liked that.

 

The two made there way out of the arcade and through the parking lot to Sam’s porshe.

 

“Whoa! Sam this is your car?!”

 

“Oh uhm, yes! It was a gift some time ago. Buckle up!”

 

Yoosung was thrilled. Sam was driving so fast but she maneuvered the car like a dream! He had his arms in the air and was letting out abrupt “WWOOOOOO!!!” ‘s and OH YEAAAAHHH!!” ‘s.

 

They pulled up to what seemed to be a normal downtown building. A little bit like an Italian restaurant. 

 

Samantha opened the front door and Yoosung stuck his head inside. The only thing was a long stairway that went down. 

 

“Don’t be shy Yoosung! Go ahead!”

 

Yoosung walked down the stairs and Sam followed right on his heels. He opened the door. It was a Speakeasy. An underground bar that was lively and filled with laughter. Heads turned immediately and Yoosungs heart dropped to his stomach. Oh no. Should he not be here? He began to turn around to make his escape but a hand had pushed him forward. He met the eyes of what seemed like 100 people staring at him. He gulped waiting for what would happen next. 

 

“SAM!!!!”  The whole place bellowed out the tall brass haired woman’s name.

 

“Hey everyone! This is my pal Yoosung! He’s an absolute sweetheart and I don’t want any of you messing with him, got it?” She smiled at Yoosung and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He gave her a sheepish smile and she turned to the crowd. 

 

“Now where’s my drink, ya filthy animals?!”

* * *

Zen had just listened to Kaeli spill her heart out and not once did he interject.

 

She had told him about how she and Sam had been best friends since they were 5 years old but they had lived together since senior year when her parents passed away in a plane crash. She explained that Samantha never had a family and was raised by Vanderwood. She explained that Samantha continuously saved her life. 

 

When it came to Reagan she was vague. She didn’t tell Zen that Reagan had tried to rape her. Or that Samantha almost killed him that night. She told him he was an ex and that he was the one that attacked them and gathered them for Kang-Dae. Just from that fact alone, she could tell that a war was being battled inside of Zen. That’s why she left out the other details. She told him that she had to learn the high society life and the ways of an upscale escort. She told him that even though Samantha never admitted it, Kaeli knew Samantha made some sort of deal that made it so Kaeli didn’t have to do a lot worse. Explaining that Sam was an escort and a hired gun. Her background with the agency. How also due to Samantha’s sneaky ways Kaeli got to stop going on high society dates altogether and just handled PR work.

 

“Kaeli, You have lived a life that I can’t exactly relate to 100%. But when I was living my old life, in and out of gangs, taking care of myself after I ran away from home. I learned a lot about Kang-Dae and all of those circles. You are unbelievably strong and brave. If I could, I would take you away from it all. I am so glad that you’ve had Sam around to protect you.” The white-haired prince looked out across the pond. “This is going to sound a little ridiculous but…I’m a little jealous of Sam.”

 

“Jealous of Sam?”

 

“Well, yeah. She is the closest person to you. She’s always been there to protect you and…well, I want to be that person.”

 

Kaeli’s eyes went wide and then they felt hot. Tears were pooling on the bottom of her eyes, resting on her eyelashes. 

 

“I understand you have a past, I have one too. But-”

 

“Zen?” She interrupted his sweet words and he looked over at her.

 

“Can I tell you about right now?”

 

“Sure, Jagiya.”

 

“Now I try my best to live a normal life. And I owe a lot of that to Sammy. I still work PR for The Spark Blood Syndicate but honestly, that’s something I won’t easily be able to get out of. I got back into the theatre which I love so much. I was thrilled just to be back on stage but then I met you. I was astonished you even talked to me. When I flirted with you I thought I was making a complete ass of myself. But Zen, you treat me like a real person. You don’t baby me like Sam. You don’t act like the tiniest thing will break me. You make me smile, laugh, feel things I haven’t felt in a long time. My chest is warm whenever I’m with you and even when we’re apart I can’t get you out of my head. Riding with you on the back of your bike feels like the most natural thing in the world. I love the rush, the warmth of your back, and how I can feel my heart beat better when my chest is pressed against you. I am so glad you skipped rehearsal and brought me here. I can’t think of anywhere else I would rather be in this moment right now”

 

A pair of soft lips forcefully crashed against hers. The jacket slipped off of her shoulders but her body temperature didn’t change. There was a fire inside of her. She climbed onto the musical actor's lap and returned his kiss. The tears that had pooled in her eyes had now overflowed and were streaming down her cheeks. They pulled away from their kiss and Zen held her face in his hands, wiping her tears with his thumbs from her cheeks.

 

“Jagiya, I want to be with you. From the day you showed up at the theatre I had never known someone who had flirted with me so genuinely. Who wanted to get to know me because they were interested in me as a person, not just because of my extremely good looks or my acting career. My head is filled with thoughts of you and my heart overflows with good feelings whenever we’re together. I want you to be able to have the life you want. The life you deserve. I promise I’ll do whatever I can in order for you to be happy. And if you want, I hope that you’ll be happy…with me.”

 

She kissed his lips softly and lingered as long as she could until gently breaking away. She settled into his lap and laid her head against his chest. He laid his jacket over her like a blanket and wrapped his arms around her. She dozed off shortly after. Exhausted from the tears and the overwhelming amount of happiness she felt. Zen had watched her rising and falling and listening to her soft breathing. He kissed her forehead and gently shook her awake.

 

“Come on, Little Pixie. I should get you home.”

* * *

“THANK YOU THANK YOU! MY NAME IS YOOSUNG AND I’LL BE HERE…SAM HOW LONG AM I GOING TO BE HERE?”

 

“UUUUUHHHHH at least another hour or two?”

 

“AND I’LL BE HERE FOR ANOTHER HOUR OR TWO! YOU HAVE BEEN A WONDERFUL AUDIENCE AND I DO TAKE REQUESTS!”

 

The highly intoxicated blonde staggered off the small stage dropping the microphone on the floor and making his way to the equally intoxicated friend at a corner booth. 

 

“Yoosuuuuunnnggg. You have the voice of an ANGEL! You should cover for me at the club sometime.!”

 

The two were giggling like school girls but as the main room of the speakeasy started to get more and more empty they became very alert of what time it was. 

 

Samantha could handle her liquor but it had been awhile since she had gotten this drunk. She didn’t get emotional, sick, or angry. She. Got. SLEEPY. 

 

“Yoosung…we…should probably…call…”

 

“I’M ON IT!” Yoosung on the other hand wide awake, but also, extremely emotional.

 

“SAAAAAMMMMM SEVEN ISN’T ANSWERING T_T!!” The boy was whining and it was ear piercing.

 

“Just keep trying or try someone else. I‘ll make a call.” Sam took her phone out of her bra where she had stashed it and slowly dialed. 

 

Ringing ringing ringing…”Are you kidding me?”

 

“Vaannnddyyyyyyyyyy, what’s shaken?”

 

“Samantha…are you shit faced?”

 

“whhaaaatttt? Naaahhh I’m just hanging out with Yoosung! We are putting on a concert. They offered us 10 MILLION. How could we refuse?! But uh…I don’t think I can drive us home. We rocked waaayy too hard.”

 

“Unbelievable. You’re at the speakeasy, aren’t you? Keep your ass there. I’ll be there…whenever I get there.”

 

“Van Man wait!! I brought Lilly with me.”

 

“Fine, I’ll take a cab there and drive Lilly back. Idiot.”

 

Sam hung up the phone and sunk into the booth. In the background she heard Yoosung on the phone, yelling and sobbing at someone. Almost asleep she made out a few words of what he was saying.

 

“Juummmiiiinnnnn. No one will answer me. Jumin I don’t want to walk home it’s scary!! Samantha’s hurt, she can’t protect me!”

 

Sam looked at her bandaged hand, oh right. She slowly finished dozing off. “Jumin?” The name slipped from her lips and she was out cold.

* * *

30 minutes had passed. Yoosung was being walked out, still sobbing but he had exhausted himself to the point that he was barely awake. Drifting in and out of consciousness herself, Samantha felt her body being lifted into the air. Whoever lifted her did it effortlessly. An arm under her legs and one behind her back. A bridal carry. Vanderwood? No. he wouldn’t be that gentle. He would have thrown her over his shoulder, mumbling how much of a pain in the ass she was. Her eyes still closed she clutched onto the person's broad chest, tilting her face in towards their body, She inhaled softly. That scent. It was familiar and comforting. Enough to sober her up, if only for a second.

 

“Jumin?”

 

“You’d be correct.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“What exactly for?”

 

“For…”

 

Well for making an ass out of herself of course but there was so much more. For getting him involved with her, for complicating their feelings and their emotions. For lying to him, for continuing to lie to him. For constantly acting on her feelings towards him and never following through. It was never clear to her before but it took her being drunk off her ass to realize that she wanted to be with him.

 

Lost in her thoughts she didn’t answer him. She drifted back to sleep.

 

The Raven haired Prince of Business watched Driver Kim buckle Yoosung into the back of Jumin’s town car. Vanderwood was in the driver’s seat of the lavender Porsha. He carefully lowered Samantha’s body into the passenger seat, making sure her legs were clear of the door. He looked at her feet. Those shoes could not be comfortable. Not sensible footwear at all. But he had to admit, they looked good. He slipped the stilettos off of her feet and laid them in her lap. Pulling the seatbelt across her body and clicking it firmly. Jumin ran his hand through her hair and caressed her cheek. Samantha opened her eyes and smiled softly, reaching out and touching Jumins cheek in the same manner he was touching hers.

 

Softly and barely above a whisper she looked at him in the eyes and muttered “Mistah…Trust Fund…Kid…” her hand fell and she was back to sleep.

 

Jumin Han kissed her forehead and ran his thumb across her bottom lip. He closed the passenger door and thanked Vanderwood for driving her home. He smiled as he watched the car make its way down the street. With his hands in his pockets, he made his way to the backseat of the town car.

 

“Jumin *sob* I don’t know what I would do without you!!!”

 

“Yoosung,” He patted the young blonde on the shoulder. “Let’s get you home.”


	10. When Adults Have Sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha goes from a hangover to a sleepover but just where is she spending the night? Zen has some harsh words about Jumin and they are not well received.

Eyes slowly pried open and an extremely bright room coming into focus. An excruciating headache and aching bones. 25 was no 21 and Samantha was definitely feeling it. She hurled her legs off the side of the bed and peeled herself up. Somehow in her drunken stupor, she managed to put on shorts and a t-shirt. On her nightstand were a bottle of ibuprofen and a bottle of water. Thanks, Vanderwood. She opened her bedroom door and was immediately assaulted by the smell of coffee and the sound of light-hearted humming. Please make it stop.

 

Kaeli was in the kitchen spreading peanut butter on thin slices of toast and humming like a songbird. She was looking for something on the counter when suddenly a hand was dangling a bottle of honey in front of her face from above.

 

“It was in the cabinet, you wouldn’t have been able to reach it.”

 

“Thanks, Sammy!”

 

“Hey, can you tone the cheerful down, it’s kind of disgusting.”

 

“Oh come on now. Shouldn’t you be in a good mood? I don’t think you’ve partied hard enough to get that drunk since Baba’s birthday 2 years ago.”

 

“Yeah well, I was stressed out then and I’m stressed out now.”

 

“Stop being such a grump. It is a WONDERFUL day and our lives aren't going to fall apart for a few more days so chin up!”

 

“Okay, Kay, I love you and all, but your optimism and in-love tone of voice, isn’t helping my hangover and it’s kind of really making me sick.”

 

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. Such a hypocrite. Mad at me for being a girl that can’t wait to get back to a beautifuuuuulllll and amazing man, when you were mumbling Jumin Han’s name all night.”

 

Samantha’s face twisted in confusion. “Uhm, I’m sorry?”

 

Kaeli began to laugh hysterically fully ready to mock her best friend. “Oh, it was embarrassing. Vanderwood couldn’t get you to shut up. Jumin, don’t go. Jumin please stay. You smell so manlyyyyy.”

 

“Okay brat. First of all, I was drunk. I mean extremely wasted and second, there is no way I said that last one.” Samantha flopped on the couch and crossed her arms. “Now if you’re going to be mean, you should get me a cold pack for my head and also...can you hand me my phone? Pretty please?”

 

Kaeli took Sam’s phone off of the counter, took a cold pack out of the freezer and skipped across the room to hand them to her.

 

“Okay sourpuss, here are your things, now I am going to finish my toast and then I’m going to run lines with Zen. So sober up and I’ll see you later.” She kissed her friend on the forehead leaving her with a grumpy expression and made her way to her last piece of toast.

 

“Wait, you’re just going to leave me when I’m sick?!”

 

“You’re not sick Sammy, you’re a drunk. And yes. I’m leaving.”

 

“Blah blah blah. Fine, traitor.” Samantha unlocked her phone and saw that she had several text messages. All from Yoosung.

 

Yoosung: Hey Sam! Thanks for inviting me out for drinks!

 

Yoosung: I hope you don’t feel too bad in the morning.

 

Yoosung: I’m really going to regret this when I’m in class tomorrow.

 

Yoosung: But man I’m a glad that Jumin came. I don’t think Vanderwood could have gotten both of us home.

 

“WHAT?!” Sam had screamed so loud her hangover was knocked out of her body. “JUMIN! JUMIN HAN! THERE’S NO WAY!” Sam’s fingers couldn’t move fast enough and within seconds the phone was held to her ear.

 

“Hey, Sam!”

 

“YOOSUNG! YOOSUNG KIM! What do you mean you’re glad Jumin came last night?! Where?! When?! Not to the speakeasy?!”

 

“whoa whoa whoa uuhhh uuhhh Yeah Sam, I called him when no one else would answer. He came to pick me up!”

 

“Yoosung whhhyyyy! T_T Why would you do that!!”

 

“S-s-sam I don’t understand what the big deal is!”

 

“Of course you don’t! You don’t understand women and how complicated we are!”

 

“Well I mean, that’s true but also...ouch.”

 

“I’m sorry, Yoosung, I’m just...overreacting. I’m sure you’re at school. I’ll let you get back.”

 

“Well alright and Sam if I did anything wrong-”

 

“No no. I had a lot of fun yesterday Yoosung. Thanks.”

 

Sam hung up the phone and tossed it on the chair across the room, burying her face in the throw pillow and screaming.

 

Kaeli ignored the muffled screams of her best friend and left the apartment in a hurry. Zen was already downstairs.

* * *

Zen and Kaeli were walking to the theatre hand in hand. They had picked up some fish shaped buns from the cart that sells them next to Zen’s place. They had spent the day walking around in a blissful whirlwind of goofy chases, tiny food fights, stealing kisses and warm embraces. It was the first time in a long time both of them felt as if they were a part of a normal couple.

 

It was well into the evening and as much as they both loved musical theatre they both felt a sense of disappointment when they reached the theatre. They looked at each other and Kaeli dropped Zen’s hand. He bent down and gave her a peck on the cheek. Zen didn’t mind if anyone knew he had feelings for Kaeli but she expressed that she didn’t want anything to disrupt his career and that she also didn't really enjoy all the other girls in the cast burning holes through her soul, so he respected her decision. 

 

Once inside the two separated and set their bags down in their respective areas. The others were gathered in groups chatting or stretching. Their normal chit-chat wouldn’t bother the others so Kaeli walked over to Zen who had started a conversation with assistant stage manager Lee. Shortly after Samantha glided in, looking a hell of a lot better than Kaeli left her in the morning. 

 

“Hey everyone! Before we start can we all gather around the front of the stage, please?” Sam lead the way and standing on the edge of the orchestra pit with the rest of the cast and crew gathered in front of her.

 

“So, I just wanted to let you all know that I am so proud of how hard you have worked on this show so far and how far along we’ve come as a cast and crew. I love coming to rehearsal and messing around with you guys but I also love how focused you are when I ask you to be. This show is going to be so great and I can’t wait to watch it. As a regular audience member.”

 

The group started whispering to each other, ideas of what Sam would say next running rampant. 

 

“After the end of this week, I will be taking on a lot of new responsibilities at my other...job. So this will be my last rehearsal as your stage manager.” 

 

Zen had to prop Lee up, the poor man nearly fainted. “Lee will be your official stage manager from after tonight on. And he is going to do a fantastic job.” She gave him a sincere and reassuring smile. “And if any of you decide to be ass wipes, I will show up here and crack the whip harder than I ever did while I was your official stage manager.” Ah, there was the Sam they grew to love. “That’s really all I wanted to say. Thank you all, for everything.”

 

The crowd dispersed and Sam was met with several “We’ll miss you”’s and “oh no, don’t go”’s. She ran rehearsal like any other night. The director wasn’t there so she was pulling double duty. Watching what was happening from a seat halfway up the audience seating, a slender figure plopped down in a seat next to her.

 

“Yoosung?”

 

“Hey, Sam! I’m not being clingy or anything. Oh, that was weird. Why would I say that? Oh, I mean, uhhh, I’m just here because I’m spending the night at Zen’s.” The blonde was flustered and obviously didn’t know how to deal with Samantha sober anymore. Once he found out about who she was he thought she was too sophisticated and intimidating for a college kid like him. Which was what Sam was afraid of from the beginning. 

 

“It’s alright Yoosung.” She closed her eyes and gave him her biggest grin. “How are you feeling? Was school pretty rough to get through?”

 

“Yeah, I was dragging all day, and I nearly fell asleep with my face in my lunch. But you definitely woke me up with your screaming about Jumin.”

 

“Ah yeah, hey we’ll talk about that later, I should probably be paying attention.” Sam nodded at the stage.

 

“Oh! Right! Sorry.” The blonde turned his already soft speaking into a tiny whisper.

 

The rest of the rehearsal went smoothly and Kaeli, Zen, and Yoosung were waiting by the house doors with all of their belongings. Sam was still on the stage receiving hugs and goodbyes from the cast and crew. Lee was already going through the binders she had left him and he looked like his head was going to explode into a glorious mushroom cloud. Finally, Samantha had made her way to the trio by the door and Kaeli looked at her with a very familiar look to Sam. She wanted something.

 

“Soooooo Sammy, my very best friend.”

 

“Just ask.”

 

“Okay well! Yoosung was going to spend the night at Zen’s house and we all kind of had this idea of maybe...we could all stay over tonight!”

 

“You can do whatever you want.” Samantha was walking out the doors seemingly feeling very indifferent.

 

Zen called out to her and the three began to speed walk to catch up to her usual brisk pace. “No Sam! Wait, we want you to hang out too! Come on, Yoosung only has one class in the afternoon tomorrow, and Kaeli said your schedule was clear for tomorrow.” 

 

Samantha shot Kaeli an irritated look. “Oh did she?” The small blonde averted Sam’s wicked gaze. “Well, she was misinformed. We have something very important to do in the morning. But like I said, Kaeli can absolutely go wherever and do whatever she pleases.”

 

Kaeli normally just backed down when Sam acted this way but holding Zen’s hand and feeling his warmth she felt like she could stand up to her. 

 

“Samantha. We are inviting you to be apart of a group and spend a night with us. With friends. I’m sick of you being cold and aloof to people who are just trying to be kind to you. I am asking you as your best friend to please come over and enjoy a simple evening.” 

 

Sam could see the pleading look in Kaeli’s eyes. This was their last couple of days living the “normal” life that had started to build up. In a few days, they would be thrown back into a life of extravagant spending, lavish living...and horrible crime.

 

“You’re right. Let’s get going.”

 

“Alright, round 2!” Yoosung was jumping for joy and a crooked smile formed on Sam’s face.

 

Yoosung had taken the bus to the theatre and Sam took a cab so the four decided to just all walk to Zen’s place. During the walk, Kaeli and Zen held hands and eventually Kaeli had hopped on Zen’s back. Sam couldn't’ shake this very unsettling feeling in her stomach. She felt like eyes were on them. To get rid of the negative she looked at the bright eyed and bushy tailed blonde boy. “Yoosung, hop on!”

 

“What? Like on your back?” His cheeks were beet red. She wasn’t serious was she? He was a man, damn it! A grown man! But...honestly, he thought it would be fun.

 

“Dead serious!” Sam crouched down. “I’m in sneakers, jeans, a t-shirt and a windbreaker. It’s not like your gonna soil my Gucci outfit. Come on.” Yoosung cautiously climbed onto the tall woman’s back and before he was settled, she took off running, speeding past Kaeli and Zen.

 

“See ya later, cool cats!”

 

“What? No way! Zen! Go, go! After them!” Kaeli was practically kicking his sides like she was the jockey on a racehorse.

 

“Ah! Easy Jagiya! Don’t worry, we’ll catch them!”

 

And with that, the foot race had begun.

* * *

“Wait, wait, wait. That can’t be true. Vanderwood. Seven’s maid-”

 

“Seven’s HANDLER.”

 

“Oh whatever, he really did that?”

 

“YES! My date and I were waiting to go inside the dance hall, and Sam was telling him when we would be done. Sam’s date walked up to greet her and he pulled out his Taser and pointed it at the kid! No hesitation.” Kaeli was telling Zen and Yoosung about old memories her and Sam had from their childhood and up.

 

“Okay, to be fair to the Van Man, it wasn’t because the guy was my date. The kid snuck up on a secret agent. His instincts kicked in.” Sam didn’t like other people teasing Vanderwood. that was strictly her job. And she was damn good at it.

 

“Oh yeah, that’s true.” Kaeli chimed in. “One time this poor guy tried to tell Sam he really loved the song she sang at the talent show, but he tapped her on the shoulder and she laid him out right on the gym floor.”

 

The group was laughing, and each had a cold beer in their hands. Kaeli was on the couch curled up as small as she could be, pressed perfectly into the shape of Zen’s torso and Yoosung and Sam were seated next to each other across from the couch on the floor. Although they were laughing Yoosung could tell that Sam wasn’t exactly thrilled with how they were portraying her as this violent person who did nothing but beat people up if they tried to get close to her. Yoosung thought of something he knew she’d play along with. He faked a yawn and outstretched both of his arms in the air, bringing them down slowly and resting one across Samantha’s shoulders. She snapped her head in his direction. 

 

“Move it or I snap it, pipsqueak.” The two looked at each other in silence and then burst into hearty laughter. Once they were done dabbing the tears from the corners of their eyes, Sam mouthed a “thank you” at young Mr. Kim.

 

“You know I’m kidding Sam. Besides I couldn’t do that to Jumin.”

 

The room got deathly quiet, but not being good with social cues, Yoosung continued. 

 

“I mean, he seemed really worried about you last night, but he also had this huge smile on his face once he got in the car. Which seems almost ironic considering how much she freaked out once she found out that he had even been around her last night. Ya know Sam, I think it would really hurt his feelings if he knew just his mere presence made you so upset.” The blonde was being playful but Zen and Samantha were about to take a different tone.

 

“I wasn’t upset he was there I just...was embarrassed that he had to see me that way. He’s a very important man.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, so important.” Zen sounded irritated. “And I think you’re exaggerating Yoosung. In order to have his feelings hurt, Jumin would have to have some in the first place.” 

 

“Zen-” Kaeli was trying to diffuse the situation she knew was about to explode.

 

“No, honestly. We’re friends, and he’s gotten a lot better but sometimes I still can’t stand that trust fund jerk. I don’t know why you’re so worried about him Sam. He has little emotion and doesn’t know how to treat people properly. I’m surprised he didn’t try to lock you up when you stayed at his penthouse. He wouldn't know how to handle a relationship and I don’t think someone, as stuck up as him, would be good for Sam. And if I’m being honest, if Samantha wasn’t the one in that booth the night of his party, he may have slept with some woman and signed the contract all in the name of business and looking good in the eyes of his father.” Zen didn’t understand the weight of his words. He took a sip out of his beer can and noticed Kaeli was slowly getting distant like she was ready to chase after something. That something presumably being Samantha. But Samantha simply chugged the rest of her beer, silently stood up, and made her way to the door.

 

“Sammy wait, Zen was just-” Kaeli tried to come to his defense but words were failing her.

 

“Jagiya, let her leave. If she can’t face the truth in my words, let her find out on her own.”

 

“You know what Zen.” Samantha had turned on her heel and released the doorknob she was gripping tightly. “I’m not leaving because you insulted my poor beloved Jumin Han. I’m leaving because I feel unwelcome. I feel unwelcome because the person you just described Jumin as is the same as me. Jumin and I are alike, in so many ways. And so if you are going to chastise him for being someone confused and lost in their own emotions, not connecting with people easily, constantly being under the eyes of someone who could take away everything from them, being lost and tangled in these endless threads and having no one to talk to, feel safe with, open up to, and constantly feeling like they’re just meant to be a lonely person because they’re not like everybody else...then I don’t want to be here.” Tears had formed in her eyes and they were threatening to spill over.

 

“Samantha...I-” Zen’s face went from irritated to somber.

 

“Men have only ever seen me as a sex symbol or a threat. I’ve had an endless supply of friends and acquaintances my whole life who see very minimal of me. They see what I allow them to see. Jumin Han broke down every barrier that I have built up and he showed me nothing but compassion, respect, and raw emotion. All without judgment. Maybe Jumin acts like a robot because you treat him like one. Maybe the one thing Jumin needs is a friend that will actually listen to him and work through his confusion and misplaced feelings with him. And from what I know the two people that were closest to being that for him aren't’ really around anymore. Jumin Han has shown me more warmth in the time span of a couple of days, then any man ever has my whole life. And I’d rather make a giant mess of our tangled threads and spend years and years unraveling the damage together, than being with people who just think they understand even a single thing about me.”

* * *

Samantha had walked two blocks just to be sure. She was right. She was being followed. The feeling she had when she was with the other three was correct. She could spot the bystanders and unmarked cars. Kang had put security details on them. She knew it was just because he was worried the two would try to leave before the big event. She was sick of it already. It had been one day since he told them they would return to their old life and he already had her on a leash? Mama don’t play that game. She needed to escape, she needed to feel something other than anger and hate toward well...everything. Screw it. She’d hear Kang scream in her face tomorrow morning. In one extreme abrupt movement, Sam dove down an alleyway and ran as fast as her feet could carry her.

 

There was a knock on the door but the clock suggested it was a very unreasonable hour for there to be anyone coming around.

 

“Come in.”

 

“Sorry to bother you, Mr. Han. I know it’s late but a woman has shown up to see you. By the way, she’s dressed I don’t think she’s a business partner or an acquaintance of your father. Should I send her away?”

 

The man with the deep charcoal eyes was perplexed. “What exactly does she look like?”

 

“Oh well, I think she’s very nice looking sir. She’s quite tall, she has these cute freckles-” the security guard had lost himself. Jumin cleared his throat to snap the man out of it.

 

“Oh uhm, I think her eyes are blue, she’s a brunette although it’s a more brassy color and oh! Her right hand is wrapped in a bandage.”

 

“Please escort her up.” Jumin turned back towards the couch where Elizabeth the 3rd was sleeping peacefully. He gently pat her head and heard the latch of the front door.

 

“Uhm, Jumin?” Samantha was barely poking her head through the door.

 

“Yes, Samantha, come in. Is everything okay? Is there trouble?” He briskly made his way to where she had now squeezed her body through the small opening in the doorway. She gently shut it behind her.

 

“Jumin. No, everything is fine I just...” She fell silent. What was there to say in a situation like this? Her hands were squeezed into fists and her shoulders raised as she took a deep inhale. Letting her hands loosen their grip and exhaling she looked straight into the man's eyes.

 

“Last night, I was drunk. Oh soooo drunk. You carried me to the car and I apologized. You asked me why.”

 

“I did, however, you didn’t answer. Are you feeling better? If not I can have someone-”

 

“No Jumin, just listen. I mean, thank you, very much for worrying but I need to give you a proper apology. Jumin...I am so sorry. Sorry that I thought I could be clever enough to outmaneuver the man who owns me. Sorry that I thought I was protecting you but I have instead put you so much deeper into harm's way. Sorry that I lied to you. About who I am. Who I was. Sorry that there are still things that I have to keep from you. I’m sorry that you value trust so immensely and I can’t be trusted at all. Sorry that I am over-complicating an already complex situation. That I’m adding to your confusion and toying with your heart because I don’t fully know what’s going on inside of mine. I am sorry that you saw me so drunk and disgraceful. That you’ve seen me swear one minute that I don’t bed people after first meeting them and then try to desperately be inside of your pants the next. I’m sorry that now on two separate occasions I have shown up to your penthouse in sweatpants or jeans. Painfully sorry that I lose control of myself, My thoughts, feelings, composure and become blinded by this passion for you. And then after I throw these episodes of being someone so desperate for you, I disappear. Sorry that it’s probably going to happen as soon as I'm done with this apology. And most importantly-”

  
  


Her body went stiff, and then it went limp. Her arms flopped to her sides and the only thing holding her up was Jumins arms wrapped around her waist behind her lower back. His lips pressed firmly against hers. He pulled his lips away but pulled her body close.

 

“Samantha. You don’t have to apologize. For any of it. Because of you, I’ve felt warmth. I’ve spent time truly trying to understand my feelings and listening to not just the analytical mess that’s inside my head but listening to the emotional reasoning also.”

 

“Jumin, please…do not try to be so understanding of me.” Her eyes were pleading with him. Things were only going to get worse after he found out she was the “daughter” of a Kingpin. Someone who was trying to recruit Jumin Han. “A long time ago I signed a deal with the Devil and now I am a Demon.”

 

“Samantha, stop it.” Jumin had released her waist and was now firmly gripping her shoulders. “Kaeli, Vanderwood, everyone you meet nowadays. They enjoy you, they need you. Even Yoosung. I haven’t seen him that carefree and happy in ages. And me. Samantha, because of you I’ve felt warmth. I’ve felt compassion and healing. Understanding and genuine happiness due to just even the slightest touch from another person. Samantha, you are no Demon. You are an Angel.” Jumin placed a hand on the back of her head and pulled her in for another kiss. This one gentle and long.

 

His lips were like jumper cables and Sam had come back to life. She threw her arms around his neck and returned his kiss ten times over. 

 

Regretfully pulling away Jumin held Samantha’s face in his hands and wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face in his chest, gently sobbing. Jumin waited until her breathing had settled down and pulled her away from his body just so he could meet her gaze.

 

“If I’m not mistaken, I interrupted you. What was the last thing you were going to say?”

 

Samantha was wiping the tears from her face with the sleeves of her windbreaker. “Oh, I was just going to say that there is something I do feel sorry about but I will not apologize for.”

 

“And what would that be?”

 

“That I can’t stay away from you, Jumin Han.”

 

The savvy businessman knew what a bargain this woman had just played. He took her hand and led her down the hallway. Opening the door to his bedroom he waved his arm, gesturing her inside. 

 

“It would be best if you stayed here tonight.”

 


	11. A Possible New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin lost in his complicated thoughts tries to get ahold of someone who could help him and instead finds a little solace in someone else. Kaeli voices her feelings on how she is seen to others. Things seem to be calming down, just a bit.

Once again Samantha found herself in Jumin’s bedroom. In his bed. Only this time, she was alone. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting. For the second time, she had approached this man completely out of nowhere after leaving him without notice. Only this time she had finally admitted to not only him but herself that she couldn’t stay away from him. Of course, he would be thrown off. 

 

Minutes before, Jumin had ushered her into his bedroom and closed the door behind him. Without a single word he had his hands gripping Samantha’s hips and looking into her deep blue eyes, he had walked her backward until her back lay against the wall. She could see embers growing into flames in his eyes. He laid a passionate kiss on her lips and there wasn’t an ounce of uncertainty. The kiss released with a pop and there was only a brief pause until Sam had the man's face in her hands, and she had started to administer breathless kisses. Quick pecks. Desperately, as if she had no other choice. If she stopped kissing this man, she would flatline and take her last breath. She could feel herself losing control of all her emotions and inhibitions. Releasing his face and resting her forehead against his, she laid her hands on his chest, looking down at their feet.

 

“Sorry.” She mumbled softly.

 

“I don’t want to hear that word from you anymore tonight. You’ve done nothing wrong.” Jumin grabbed Samantha’s face with one hand in a swift forceful motion.

 

Samantha’s eyes went wide. 

 

“No, Uhm Jumin...” She looked down just above his waistline, “I’m sorry.”

 

She was looking at her windbreaker zipper that had gotten caught on Jumin’s suit jacket.

 

“Ah...I see.” With his free hand, he released the zipper from the jacket and looked back at Sam. He realized why she was looking at him so wide-eyed. He hadn’t grabbed her face with any sensuality. In fact, he was pushing her cheeks together. She resembled a fish. Once he made the realization he released her and the two began to giggle softly.

 

With their bodies still in a close proximity, they began to play with their hands. Tracing each other's palms, intertwining their fingers. Sam reached up and stroked Jumin’s cheek with her thumb and suddenly his demeanor changed.

 

“Well, you should probably get some rest. Make yourself comfortable. Feel free to use anything in the bathroom to get yourself ready for bed. I’ll just be out in the common area if you need me. Excuse me.” And with that Jumin vacated the room.

 

So there she lay. In the soft silk sheets of the bed owned by Jumin Han. She didn’t blame him for leaving her alone in the room. She had put this man through an ordeal and she still didn’t even have everything pieced together herself. Looking up at the ceiling she slowly drifted to sleep. Exhausted from the overwhelming emotions that she had expelled.

* * *

Things had gotten a bit awkward at Zens. Yoosung had left. Not wanting to argue with the other two. He didn’t agree with the things Zen said to Samantha and was upset Kaeli hadn’t done more to stand up for her friend. Zen and Kaeli sat on the couch quietly. They were holding hands but the usual warmth wasn’t being felt.

 

“I’m sure she’s fine. She’ll get over it. She doesn’t hold onto stuff for long. Samantha isn’t one to get close to people and she doesn't really understand her own feelings. I’m sorry she snapped at you, Zenny.”

 

“I don’t know, Kay. From what she said it kind of seems like she wants someone to be close to. And honestly, if that someone is Jumin, I shouldn’t have intervened. I think she may understand her feelings more than you think.”

 

“Even if that’s true, she never acts like it. Lately, all she does is act cold and calculated. And I can’t believe she implied that I’m someone that just ‘Pretends to understand or know her’. She’s my best friend!”

 

“Jagiya...” Zen had pulled the girl close, bringing her head to rest on his chest and stroking her hair. “Maybe we don’t know her as much as we think. You included. But that’s not on you. That’s on her. She chooses to keep things to herself and only show the world what she wants them to see.”

 

Kaeli looked up at her handsome white knight. She gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek and smiled at him brightly to reassure him she would be okay.

 

“I know, babe. Her whole life she has had to come across as strong and intimidating in order to survive. And then she ended up having to constantly worry about me and my safety based on our lifestyle and what we got caught up in. I don’t like her not opening up to me anymore because it just seems like...well like I am a burden to her, Or at least that’s how she sees me.”

 

“Jagi, No! Sam loves-”

 

“I know she does. I just...I don’t need her protecting me all the time! I’m not a child and I understand our situation better than she thinks. Everyone thinks I’m this delicate flower. But that doesn’t mean I’m helpless!”

 

Zen heard the passion in her voice. He knew that she had been feeling less than adequate. Maybe even less than human. He wanted to take away her burdens and her hurt but all he could offer her in this moment was himself. He pulled her onto his lap and with one hand on her lower back and the other gripping the back of her head and pulling her in he kissed her softly. Slowly working their tongues together and changing angles, the kisses were long and gentle. He couldn’t tell how long it had been going on but he wouldn’t mind if it lasted for an eternity. Suddenly the kisses became forceful and desperate but it wasn’t him. It was Kaeli. Running her hands through his hair and pressing her body against his until she couldn’t tell where she ended and he began. 

 

Zen began to match her enthusiasm and suddenly hands were furiously gripping at clothes and Kaeli found herself pinned underneath Zen. He was holding himself just above her, staring deep into her eyes he licked his bottom lip. Kaeli’s breathe caught in her throat and she had to bite her bottom lip to suppress any other sound that threatened to escape her lips. Zen had a sudden realization and got off of the little pixie, walking himself to the other side of the room.

 

“Babe?”

 

“Kaeli, I can’t. All men are wolves and I am no exception, There’s a beast inside of me and I don’t want to do anything that might ruin your image of me.”

 

Silently Kaeli walked over to Zen’s bedroom door and abruptly swung it open.

 

“Zen...” She ran toward the man and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. With her forehead against his, she laid one final gentle kiss on his lips then brought her wet lips to his ear and whispered. 

 

“Release the beast.”

 

With playful laughter, Zen walked her into the bedroom, laid her down with her legs still tight around his waist and with his leg he kicked the door closed behind them.

* * *

Samantha woke up suddenly and was startled she didn’t know where she was but quickly calmed down when she realized she was in a place she hadn’t stopped thinking about for days. She slowly sat up on the bed and rubbed her eyes. Stretching her arms up into the air she caught someone quietly talking outside the doors to the balcony. Sam flung the covers off of her bare legs and as quietly as she could, snuck to the open doors of the balcony. Hiding behind the wall and peaking out from behind the doorway she spotted Jumin. He was pacing. The moon was full and bright and it seemed closer than she had ever seen it. It lit up the balcony beautifully. Jumin had just hung up the phone, but he had already begun to dial it again.

 

“It’s Jumin again. I believe this is the eighth message I’ve left. Just please, if you would get back to me. Even if just to let me know you’re safe.”

 

She had taken a step to walk out from her hiding spot when something stopped her. Look at him. This man. This man that everyone saw as cold and calculated. Aloof and self-righteous. Nothing but a money loving, trust fund having business shark. All of that couldn't be farther from what she saw. She saw someone complex with a beautiful mind. Someone who probably cared deeply for others more so than anyone else she had ever met. He was gorgeous. He had taken off his three-piece suit and was now just down to his slacks and his striped button up shirt. His sleeves were rolled up to the middle of his forearms and the shirt was unbuttoned all the way down. The slight breeze outside was gently swaying the corners of his shirt revealing his torso. Peaks and valleys down his midsection, toned. Abs? Subtle, but there were 6 of them at least. A defined V shape at his waist leading to what could only be a delicious treasure. He had hung up his phone again and set it in his pocket. Reaching up he ran his hand through his hair, pushing back his bangs and throwing his head back. He let out a sigh and looking up at the night sky the moon reflected off of his charcoal eyes.

 

“Hhhuunnnnggghhh...” Oh no! She wasn’t paying attention. The noise just slipped out. She smacked her hand to her mouth and bolted. She jumped on the bed and threw the covers over her body in a swift motion. She shut her eyes tight and feigned sleep. Like she was fooling anyone. Jumin had made his way to the balcony doors and peeked inside. He chuckled. She had been caught, but the man didn’t say anything. He walked back outside and placed another call. 

 

Samantha again made her way out of the large bed this time leaning in the doorway and waiting for Jumin to finish his call. The man hung up the phone again and Sam made her way to him. Silently standing next to him, shoulder to shoulder and slipping her hand into his.

 

“Calling V?”

 

“Jiyhun? Yes. How did you-”

 

“You two are close. I could tell. He was concerned for you after I spent time alone with you at the party. The kind of concern I feel for Kaeli. Where is he?”

 

“I am not sure. I can’t get ahold of him. I was having complicated thoughts so I thought maybe...No. It doesn’t matter. Forgive me.”

 

Samantha laid a kiss on his cheek. “No, Jumin. It does matter. He’s important to you. You trust him. He should be around when you need him. I hope he’s safe. And I hope he is okay.”

 

Jumin stared at the woman with a bright glow in his eyes. How? How did she do it? How was she able to comfort him without being told anything about the situation? How could she tell he was upset without him saying anything? How could one woman be so stripped down to her barest form and be this breathtakingly beautiful to him? He had been gazing at her far longer than he intended. 

 

“Jumin?”

 

“Yes...Samantha.”

 

“Come to bed?” She grabbed his hand and led him inside, closing the balcony doors behind them. Jumin stripped off his shirt and took the belt out of the loops of his pants and got into the left side of the bed. 

 

Both laying in silence. Samantha on her left side, comfortable and capable of passing out in an instant. Jumin on his back, tense and unsure of what to do.

 

“Samantha?”

 

“Hhhmmmm?” Her voice was light and feathery. She was sleepy and it was adorable.

 

“Should we...hold hands?”

 

“...what?” She turned her body to face the man whose voice was dripping with insecurity. 

 

“I mean, well...”

 

“Should we, or could we? Jumin are you suggesting? Or asking?”

 

“Well...” The man was now basically sitting up. Rubbing the back of his neck and looking away from Sam. Nervously biting his lip. “I just, I’m trying to do things properly.” 

 

Samantha stared at him wide-eyed and beaming with giddiness. She had never seen something this cute. Little did she know that Jumin Han was doing his best to hold himself back. He was serious about wanting to do things properly. Which is why it was taking every part of him to not run his hands over every inch of this woman's body and take her in a whirlwind of hot and heavy passion.

 

Leading the way, Samantha lay back on her left side and backed her body into Jumin’s. She took his right arm and draped it over her. Jumin settled in behind her. Her waist pressing perfectly into his. Like the coziest puzzle piece. He nuzzled his head into her hair and the two peacefully drifted off to sleep.

* * *

“LATE!!! I’M GOING TO BE LATE!!!” He was pulled out of a deep sleep by the sounds of what seemed to him to be overreacting. Suddenly a pillow was smacking against the headboard just beside him. He sat up in a hurry when another pillow beaned him right in the head.

 

“JUMIN, MY PANTS! I CAN’T FIND MY PANTS! Aaaahhhh why am I like this?! It’s not like they walked off! I’m already in so much trouble and now I’m going to be late?!!!”

 

The sight of her was something unbelievable. This woman who showed up at his doorstep confessed her feelings and fell asleep in his arms was now running around like a teenager getting ready for school. 

 

Samantha never acted like this. Only around Kang, Vanderwood, and Kaeli did she let go of her composure and simply be herself. And herself was easily frazzled. She must have been so comfortable with Jumin that it slipped her mind because here she was, a guest in someone's home, in nothing but lace underwear and a t-shirt, screaming.

 

“Perhaps this would suffice?” She turned toward the voice and saw Jumin Han undoing the button to the slacks he had worn to bed. 

 

“Uhhhh, what? What?! No uhm, you can...uh keep your pants on, Jumin.” Her face was beet red.

 

“Ah, suit yourself.” He was obviously joking. But it was too much for her heart to handle. He can’t be hot as hell and have a dorky personality as well. It just isn’t fair to her heart or her ovaries.

 

“How about you continue to search for your pants and I have the chef cook up some breakfast? Or I could make pancakes?” The man was glistening, walking around the room in nothing but dress pants. It was torture.

 

“Breakfast together? Do I look like Mrs. Jumin Han?”

 

The man had stopped dead in his tracks. The two were staring at each other. Oh, God. It was just her sarcastic nature! Did she offend him? He isn’t saying anything. Why isn’t he saying anything?!

 

The silence was deafening and Sam could hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

 

“Samantha.” He finally spoke. “Is that a marriage proposal? This early in the morning?”

 

Relief washed over her and she rushed toward the man. She flung her arms around his neck and gave him a quick peck.

 

“I’m afraid I’ll have to decline, dear. I don’t have an ounce of makeup on.”

 

“Jumin Han, only in your wildest dreams, was that a marriage proposal.”

 

“You’re only saying that because I said no, and I won’t change my mind.”

 

Samantha gave him another kiss, but this was no peck. Her hands gripping his hair and her tongue parting his lips.

 

“How about now, Mr. Elite Business Man?”

 

He paused, gave her a peck and smiled. “Still a  no.” He pulled away from her and held out her jeans that he had picked up moments before.

 

Ripping them away from him playfully, she jumped into them practically both legs at the same time. Throwing on her windbreaker she rushed towards the door when she felt a cold chill. Jumin. She could tell. His playful demeanor had changed in an instant. She knew what had happened. He thought she was going to run off again. Not knowing when she would randomly show up at his doorstep in some crazy moment of impulsive behavior again. She opened the door and looked back at the man she had spent a beautiful night with.

 

“You’ll keep the door unlocked for me, won’t you?”

 

His eyes lit up. “Of course, my love.”

 

Sam smiled at him and then closed the bedroom door. Leaning against it she closed her eyes and tilted her head back. 

 

“My love.”

 

She repeated his words.

 

She could just die. 

 


	12. A Seat on the Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kang Dae explains to Samantha and Kaeli that their carefree days and avoiding being part of his family are over. It is time for them to come home and do what they were meant to.

Stepping off of the elevator, she finished the last of the coffee she had picked up on the walk over. She was late and she knew she was already in trouble for ditching the security detail last night so Samantha was taking her time making it up to Kang-Dae’s office. When she finally made it through the heavy double doors she wordlessly walked right over to one of the square leather seats and plopped herself down, crossing her legs. She felt a pair of eyes on her and she looked toward the seat on her left. Kaeli sat in the chair closest to her. Both stared at each other in mutual comfortable silence acknowledging their appearance. Both had shown up in the same clothes they were in last night and were sporting messy updos.

 

“Did you not go home last night, Samantha?”

 

“Did you not keep your hands to yourself last night, Kaeli?”

 

“I’m grown, Samantha.”

 

“As am I, Kaeli.”

 

The two stared at each other with narrowed eyes and then both drew smiles on their lips.

 

“Sammy, I’m sorry about-”

 

“We’ll talk about it later, Kay.”

 

With that, Kang-Dae made his way into the office. A few men behind him, go over paperwork. After some quiet deliberations, he dismissed the men and turned his attention to the girls.

 

“Ah, my darling girls I’m sorry to make you wait. I understand it’s way past time I called you in. But I doubt you were on time anyway, right Samantha?”

 

The girls had stood up and made their way to the towering man.

 

“You know me, Baba. Like the white rabbit. Always late.” She gave the man a quick hug and a peck on the cheek.

 

“It’s okay, Baba! We’ll always wait for you.” Kaeli smiled at the man and with her hug, she received a lift off of the ground.

 

“So we have a lot to do today. Not a lot of time for pleasantries. We won’t be in here long, but first, Samantha. I heard you went on a bit of a night time jog last night.”

 

“I may have. You know I like to get a good amount of cardio.”

 

“Samantha, stop it. I don’t care where you were and I’m not even going to as where you went. I just want to know why you ran.”

 

“Why aren’t we talking about Kaeli? She spent the night at a man's house.”

 

“OKAY TATTLE-TELL!”

 

“Stop it!! You are grown, adults. The point here is Samantha...you ran. Why?”

 

Samantha knew she would have to lie but she figured she could use it as an opportunity to bring up something that had been bothering her for awhile.

 

“I’m sorry, Baba. I ran because I wasn’t sure if it was actually YOUR security detail following me or not.”

 

The man's patience was wearing thin and he didn’t have a lot, to begin with.

 

“Of all the ridiculous excuses, Samantha you expect me to believe that YOU of all people-”

 

“Reagan...” Kaeli mumbled his name. She had caught wind of what Sam was getting to.

 

“What do you mean, Little Princess?”

 

“She means that he’s out of control. We were all in this room the other day. Reagan and Madam. They’re mad. And I think they are trying to do something about it.”

 

“Samantha, tell me what you know.” Kang's voice was a low and throaty growl.

 

“It started the night of Jumin Hans party. The madam was constantly referring to the contract as something she had written up herself. She was constantly reminding me that she would no longer be able to ‘protect’ me from you. She said trouble was coming and now I think it’s trouble that those two are plotting. I took her words as a threat. And Reagan as well. When Kaeli said he showed up at our apartment and injured my hand, he was referring to me as his fiancé again.”

 

Kang had walked over to his desk and slammed his fists hard on the marble. It seemed like the man could've dented the thing. “That ungrateful Brat and that cheap whore of a woman, I’ll-”

 

“There’s more.” Samantha interrupted the man's oncoming rampage. “When I left the office the other day Reagan trapped me in the elevator. He had his hand around my throat and he threatened me directly.”

 

The large man had heard enough and within seconds his hand was on the headset of his office phone.

 

Kaeli had rushed over placing a hand on his and a finger on the receiver, hanging up the dial tone. People didn’t give her enough credit. Using all the context clues she had already pieced together what Sam was saying. “Baba, no. I don’t think that Reagan and Madam are trying to hurt you or overthrow you. I think they are angry and for good reason. They want what they feel is rightfully theirs. The rights to your legacy. Being that Reagan is your son by blood and we’re just two girls who waltzed in and took over.”

 

“She’s right, Baba.” Sam chimed in remembering the things Reagan had told her. “He said soon he was going to prove to you that he is deserving of being your heir.”

 

Kang sat down in his chair and pulled himself up to his desk. His hands clasped together and his chin resting on top. You could tell every cog in his mind was functioning at maximum capacity. Samantha watched him. They were similar in this way. She knew that right now he was mapping out every plan, possibility, and option to gain all favorable outcomes and deal with this situation. It was something that she had lost sight of this past couple of days. She definitely wasn’t mapping things out anymore. She was acting on feeling and raw emotion. She knew once she was revealed as the heir to Kang-Daes business empire and The Spark Blood Syndicate, she wouldn’t be acting on impulse anymore.

 

“Here’s what we’ll do. We won’t tip them off about anything and they will attend the charity ball as planned. You girls will let me handle everything. That’s more directed at you, Samantha. No taking things into your own hands.”

 

Samantha nodded to show she understood.

 

“However, we will have to start things early. No waiting until after the ball. You two will move back into the manor tomorrow. Kaeli, you will have security detail from the time you leave the building today, forward. Samantha, I won’t make you be escorted, you wouldn’t comply in the first place, but you will be tailed. You will be back to work effective immediately and-”

 

“Baba, if I may, can we just hold off until after the announcement like we planned?” Kaelis voice was light and feathery but she was pleading.

 

“I agree Baba, it will be a bit of a culture shock to throw us back into everything, plus I think it will definitely make Reagan suspicious. He is an idiot but he’s learning. He’s now caught me off guard several times. He’s getting more efficient, and that’s dangerous.”

 

Kang thought over the girl's plea and decided to comply. “Very well, we will embrace integrating you two back into this lifestyle after the announcement and charity ball as plan. Except for you coming back to work Samantha. I was already going to discuss that change with you today. I need you to come back and settle some contracts for me. I also think it would be good for you to brush up your business skills before you’re back for good. Your office was left just the way you liked it. Now girls, follow me.”

* * *

The trio made their way into a separate wing of the building. Kang ushered them into a room lined with mirrors and several dressing areas branched off to the sides. A familiar frail older woman greeted them with a heartwarming smile.

 

“Girls it has been so long since I’ve seen you!”

 

Both girls took turns greeting the woman with long tight hugs.

 

“Mrs. Hutchinson you are glowing! Don’t tell me...are you making us custom gowns?” Kaeli was holding the elderly woman’s hands and practically jumping up and down.

 

“I absolutely am sweetheart so I need to take your measurements. Your Baba here has taken care of everything else. From color to the design.”

 

Kaeli and Samantha were quite excited. Mrs. Hutchinson was a skilled seamstress who had always made their dresses, gowns, and costumes for events. She had even made custom gear for Samantha. As long as there was a design for her to follow, she could make it. Whether it was a chiffon skirt or tactical gear. They were also excited about the design. Kang-Dae was a bloodthirsty criminal but as far as fake fathers go he was actually a very decent one. He knew their tastes exactly and he always made sure they looked absolutely stunning. Anything he had made for them displayed their individual personalities and tastes.

 

“Well girls, let her take your measurements and then you can have a quick peek at the fabric. Samantha, I believe Mrs. Hutchinson has some appropriate attire for you to change into before you go up to your office. I have some important matters to attend to. I’ll meet with you two later in the evening to discuss everything else regarding the charity ball.” The man kissed each girl on the forehead and took his cellphone out of his pocket. Before shutting the door behind him the girls could hear him yelling. They didn’t envy the poor sucker on the other end of that phone call.

 

The girls would be getting two gowns made. One for the announcement at the charity ball in front of the crime syndicate and all it’s known associates, and the other for the ball where the guests were business associates and press.

 

Mrs. Hutchinson pulled out the fabrics for their “Mafia Gowns” as Sam called them. The colors. When dealing with both allies and enemies, Kang-Dae liked to work with colors. He knew what specific colors meant and he wanted that to be paid attention to. It’s how he silently made things known. How he showed intimidation and power. It’s why he wore a lot of golds along with darker colors. The girls knew the colors he picked were to show the world what he thought of them and what they were dealing with when it came to the pair. He left a note with the attributes of the colors for each girl.

 

_**Kaeli,** _

_**My Little Princess for you I have chosen pink. A beautiful rose color. You are a bright and beautiful flower and I know you are stronger than you put forth. It is something you need to work on little one. But you will be paraded in pink because you are the following things: Loving, Innocent, Optimistic, Gentle, Warm, Sweet, Feminine, Hopeful.** _

_**Amongst those strengths are also naivety, immaturity, and neediness. These are things I hope you work on and learn to use to your advantage dealing in this dangerous life. I’m glad you and Samantha have had a chance to play and have fun but it is time for you to come be a face for this family. To be adored and worshiped as you deserve. Just like a real princess.~** _

 

_**Samantha,** _

_**I am sure you have already gone through the attributes of this color in your head. And everything you are probably thinking is correct, but I’m sure you are only focusing on your strengths and not your weaknesses. It makes me chuckle just thinking about it. However, in order to lead, in order to take my place, in order to be on top no matter what you do, you need to focus on both your strengths and weaknesses. And build off of them, learn from them.** _

_**Your strengths: Enthusiasm, Confidence, Wisdom, Originality, Creativity, Analytical Thinking** _

_**Your weaknesses: Critical, Impatient, Impulsive, Irrational, Jealous** _

_**Yellow.** _

_**You’ve let yourself slip. You’ve had your fun. It is time to come home. Time to pave your way in this lifestyle. Since before you trained with the agency. This is what you were destined to do.~** _

* * *

Kaeli was laying on the white leather couch on the right-hand side of Samantha’s rather large office. She was scrolling through her phone rereading incredibly cheesy texts she had received from her white knight, Zen. She looked over at Sam who had now transformed into a completely different person. She was sitting at a long desk that had a glass top and white metal legs. Her legs were crossed, and her elbows rested on the table while she twirled a pen in her hand, glossing over documents. Her hair was in a neat twisted bun. Kaeli hadn’t seen her friend in a well-kempt bun in ages. She wore a purple chiffon blouse. The neck tied into a bow, and the sleeves puffed out until the wrists where they were cuffed. The material was see-through and you could see a black bra underneath. The blouse was tucked into a black pencil skirt that hugged her hips and rested just above the knee. On her feet, black stilettos. Always stilettos. Kaeli knew Sam hated the heels. She had a lot that she wanted to say so she tried to get Sam’s attention with a large sigh.

 

Without looking up from her documents Samantha responded to the attempt for her attention. “You know, I told you that you didn’t have to stay here while I worked but you insisted. If you’re that bored, call Zen or go visit some of the girls downstairs.”

 

“Sammy, can you take a break for two seconds so we can talk.” Samantha set down her documents and crossed her arms at the desk. Kaeli left the couch and sat down in one of the white chairs placed in front of Sam. “Okay, so about what Zen said last night. All the stuff about Jumin. He regrets saying those things. He regrets speaking so abruptly without trying to see things from your point of view or trying to understand how you feel. But I also don’t think he was wrong in everything he was saying. Sam, I understand why you have always kept your emotions and your feelings aloof and to yourself. Think about why you do it. Now, think about why Jumin does it. Did you ever stop to think that he does it for the same reasons? And isn't that dangerous? Shouldn’t those red flags your always raising be waving at high alert. What if he’s hiding something? What if he’s dangerous? I thought maybe he would be good for you but now I’m not so sure.”

 

“Kaeli, that’s ridiculous. Please don’t bring Jumin into this. I am not threatened by him in any way and he has nothing to do with our business here. Well...at least not for another couple of days. I’ve worked so hard to try and become a normal girl, who can have friends and a normal relationship. To get away from the way I used to be. I want to be with him. And I know that I most likely won’t be able to. So until we have to return to this lifestyle completely, please let me have this. I don’t think you’re worried about Jumin being dangerous. I think you are worried about me becoming dangerous and that’s not fair I-”

 

“You’ve already regressed Samantha!” Sam had never heard Kaeli yell like this. “Breaking your own hand to manipulate Reagan, running off to Jumin’s and ditching the security detail, yelling and pushing Zen when he was just trying to be a friend, taking Yoosung to a speakeasy that is a known criminal hideout. You think you’re living a normal life but you’re already turning back into a cold-blooded matriarch! That’s not who you are! You’re bright and fun! You’re my best friend and you deserve a normal life. We both do! I don’t want you to have to embrace this lifestyle!” Tears were pouring out of Kaeli’s eyes as she yelled at Samantha and her hands were balled into fists on her lap. Samantha stood up from her desk and kneeled next to Kaeli, wrapping her in a tight hug and stroking her hair.

 

“Kay, stop crying. I am sorry. I don’t want you to be afraid and I don’t want you to worry. This will not be the life we live. But I have to do this. I have to embrace this life again for a short while. If we are going to get out we need to do it right. With no loose ends. No possibility of us having to constantly look over our shoulders. I need to go back to being a matriarch. Being both loved and feared. And you need to go back to being everyone’s beloved princess. Look at me. I need you. I need Zen. Yoosung. Vanderwood. Seven. The RFA. I need Jumin. Without you all, I will lose myself in this life and won’t be able to pull myself out. I need your help. I need you to embrace our old life again. Just for this short amount of time. And then I promise. I’ll let you stay out late and go on as many motorcycle rides with Zen as you want. Deal?”

 

Kaeli laughed through her tears and Sam pulled away from the hug. Wiping a stray tear from Kaeli’s cheek she stood up. “Let’s go downstairs and get some lunch, dingus.”

 


	13. Back in (unethical) Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is stirring inside of Samantha that she has tried to keep subdued, and Jumin is losing his sense of calm, cool and collected.

Kaeli and Sam were sitting at a small round table in one of the business cafeterias for lower level employees. They liked mingling with the staff but today they were on their own as no one really knew that they were going to be back on a regular basis again. 

 

Kaeli sat scrolling through selfies Zen had sent her. She thought she was showing Sam but Sam was definitely not paying attention. She was just offering general statements like “Oh, so handsome.” and “Ah, that one’s nice.” Samantha was actually reading the paper. There was an article about C&R. Some supposed scandal with The Chairman. She wondered how often Jumin had to deal with the press and how much it must weigh on him. She realized that shortly she would be in the eyes of the press as well. Just like Baba.

 

At a table just a few feet from them sat two beautiful women. They were dressed in business attire appropriate for their positions as “interns” but Sam recognized them from some of the smaller clubs and low-level brothels. Paying them no mind she went back to reading her paper, but Kaeli had honed in on the women’s conversation and nudged Sam, signaling for her to listen.

 

“The C&R Chairman huh? I’ve dealt with him a few times. He’s very nice but ugh, so old.”

 

“You did not deal with him, liar. He only goes to the VIP spots. He’s a high priority client.”

 

“Whatever, I’m not lying. But it doesn’t matter, who I’d really like to get my hands on is his Son.”

 

“You are so right. Jumin Han is FINE. But there are so many rumors about him. Isn’t he gay? Or doesn’t he have a lover for each day of the week?”

 

Samantha’s blood was starting to boil and Kaeli could see her starting to scrunch up the newspaper in her fists.

 

“I don’t care about any of that. I heard he is going to be at the charity ball and we’re all working the event. I’m going to take a run at that hottie, no matter what.”

 

“Fat chance. Even the precious sparkling diamond couldn’t get into that man's pants. Ugh like she’s so perfect anyway.” The woman was rolling her eyes and had a very condescending tone. “Besides I heard that she won’t be working the event anyway. So we all have a better chance at clients. But that still doesn’t mean you have a chance with Jumin Han.”

 

“Oh, shut up. I just think the man is good looking. I could land way richer men. I’m sure Jumin Han is a mess. Abusive, a masochist. He probably locks girls up or pays them off after he sleeps with them so they keep their mouths shut.”

 

Samantha had heard enough and was scooting her chair back to run at the women when Kaeli grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back down.

 

“I heard The Bitches of The Spark Blood Syndicate are coming back. Maybe one of them will get stuck with him. The closet butch one would probably get some sick thrill with him and if I’m honest the tiny bubbly one probably needs a bit of abuse. I’m sure she hasn’t had to deal with a negative thing in her life.”

 

That was the signal. Kaeli and Sammy looked at each other and stood up from their seats. It was time to get back to their old ways and this was as good an opportunity as any.

 

“Look I don’t care. He can use me, abuse me, leave me in a ditch somewhere. Jumin Han is so successful and so attractive I am going to seduce him. You just watch me.” Suddenly the woman's tray of food was crashing onto the ground. “HEY! WHO DO YOU-Oh! Samantha, Kaeli...I’m so sorry, I didn’t-”

 

“No worries! We’re the ones who should apologize! We were just passing by and clumsy Sam here. Bumped into your table!” Kaeli was beaming at the two women.

 

“I’ll pick it up-” Samantha had cut the woman off.

 

“No, no. It was my fault I’ll pick it up.” Samantha gathered everything off the floor and placed it all back on the tray while Kaeli chatted with the women.

 

“Ah, I see you’re reading the article about C&R. They need better PR representation like us. But that Jumin Han though, quite the looker right girls?”

 

The girls were visibly nervous at this point. “Oh we uhm, we hadn’t given it much thought but I suppose being taken out by Jumin Han wouldn’t be so bad.” The woman let out a soft chuckle and both women smiled at Kaeli and Sam. Such snakes.

 

Sam was now standing up holding the tray in front of her. She smiled at the girls and chuckled before she went to rip into them.

 

“Wouldn't be so bad huh? As long as he could use you and abuse you right? After he’s done smacking Kaeli around first. Or maybe you could have sloppy seconds after this closet butch gets her thrills from him.”

 

The women’s eyes were wide and they were frozen in fear. One barely got out a stuttered reply. “S-s-s-s-Samantha we didn’t-”

 

Samantha slammed the tray on the table and it echoed throughout the cafeteria.

 

“No. You were right. The Bitches of The Spark Blood Syndicate are back. And this “Bitch” is your boss. I suggest you stay away from our VIP clients. They are reserved for our ladies who show a bit more character and class. And as for Jumin Han...” Sam had gotten inches away from the face of the woman desperate to get in bed with Jumin Han. “I suggest you stay in your own lane.”

 

Samantha and Kaeli walked away from the table and Kaeli turned back to wave the women off with a smile, shouting behind her. “Enjoy the rest of your lunch ladies!!”

* * *

Samantha was seated at her desk finally with her phone for the first time all day. She was swamped picking up all the work Kang-Dae had left for her and dealing with keeping Kaeli entertained. Kaeli was once again laying on the couch when her phone rang. She shot off the couch in a hurry rushing to the door and waving Sam goodbye. “BABE! I’ve missed you so much! I’ll be down in a minute!”

 

Sam looked back down at her phone. One text from Yoosung, one from Vanderwood and what seemed like a hundred texts from Jumin.

 

Yoosung: Hey Sam, I hope you’re okay. I’m sure Zen was just a little drunk.

 

Vanderwood: Hey brat, what was the name of that movie we saw last week? The one with the brothers.

 

Jumin: I hope you made it to your destination safely.

 

Jumin: I don’t think we discussed when you’d be returning to the penthouse. If I am not there when you arrive the guards will let you up.

 

Jumin: Do you think you will be stopping by for lunch? I’ll have something prepared just in case.

 

Jumin: How is your injured hand? I was thinking I could have a private doctor come and take a look at it? Maybe a specialist?

 

Jumin: Should I worry about dinner? Yoosung told me you are a fan of “chicken strips”? I will have to ask the chef about those as I am not familiar.

 

Jumin: There was a long brass hair on my suit jacket earlier. I can’t imagine it was mine and Elizabeth hasn’t been shedding lately. Trying to leave your mark?

 

Samantha had sunk down in her chair. She was over the moon with this helpless man. She was just about to type out her reply when there was a knock on her office door. “Yes, come in.”

 

Two large guards opened the double doors to her office and a younger man, same age as Sam walked in, the doors shutting behind him.

 

“Hey Sammy, It’s been awhile.”

 

Sam stood up from her desk and after greeting the man gestured for him to take a seat. “Danny, it has been awhile! Take a seat how are you? Are you still with Sherrie?”

 

“Ah no, Sherrie and I are done. Have been for awhile but I’m doing alright!”

 

“Good, good.” There was an awkward silence. Danny and Sam were old friends but Danny was a part of Reagan's crew. “How’s work been? Climbing the ranks?”

 

“Yeah actually, I am Reagan's number two now. I’ve actually been meaning to put in a transfer though. Some other branch. I’d be able to rise up even more. And more money would always be nice.”

 

“I hear ya. Always nice when you can have a little spending money.”

 

“Exactly but Reagan, he’s a good boss. Good leader. I don’t think he gets enough credit.”

 

Sam didn’t like Danny’s tone. Or the fact he was speaking of Reagan that way. She was suspicious and put her guard up. 

 

‘So what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

“I, oh, I actually was just in the part of the building. I was surprised, I actually didn’t know you were back already.”

 

“You’re not the only one.”

 

“Yeah, we were all kind of hoping to have some time to prepare before you and Kaeli got back.”

 

“Is that why you came to snoop around my office, Danny? To ‘prepare’. Were you going to clean it for me? Why would you be coming up to my office if you didn’t think I was here?”

 

Danny was shaking his leg anxiously and fiddling with something in his pocket. Sweat began to drip from his forehead. Samantha wasn’t sure what he was going to do. The call button for the guards was under her desk but it was too far back for her to reach subtly. She reached up and took the pin out of her hair letting it fall into her loose curls. “Danny, answer me. Why did you come up here?”

 

Danny stood up quick and Samantha got on her feet at the same time, using the pin to press the button for the guards. Danny pulled a switchblade from his pocket and flipped it open. 

 

“Look, Sam, he just wanted me to bug it. He just wanted me to bug the office but I’m not going to get demoted for getting caught. You weren’t supposed to be here. You weren’t supposed to be back!”

 

Samantha reached across the desk and smacked the blade out of Danny’s hands and across the floor. He turned to run but was caught by the two guards that had made their way into the room. Each holding him up by one arm they had him on his knees. Samantha made her way around to the front of her desk.

 

“Can’t fight for yourself anymore Samantha? Already relying on your title, and your bodyguards to save you?”

 

“No, Danny. I just needed them to hold you back.”

 

Samantha looked at her bandaged hand. It was almost healed and she needed it healed completely in time for the charity ball so she would have to think of something else. She didn’t expect to be this deep into her old life again already but here she was in the full swing of things. Picking up the marble paperweight sculpture from her desk and placing it in her left hand she made her way to the man who was now hanging his head and avoiding her eyes.

 

“You weren’t supposed to be back.” The guards were still holding him up as the statement came out in a dull whisper.

 

“Well guess what Danny. I am back.” 

 

She flung the marble paperweight across his skull and he was out cold.

* * *

Jumin was resting on the couch with a glass of wine. He had resigned himself to the fact that Samantha wouldn’t be back. He hadn’t heard from her all day and he figured everything about last night was too good to be true. She had disappeared once again.

 

The man ran his hands through his hair and picked up his empty glass. Walking to the kitchen he began to pour himself another glass. He couldn’t control all the complicated thoughts in his head and he felt like he was losing his composure. He slammed his fists on the counter and stared at his reflection in the ruby liquid. Jumin Han never got angry. He never lost his cool but his chest was tight and he felt like there was a wildfire filling up his insides. He poured the glass of wine down the sink. He didn’t want another drink. Suddenly he remembered Samantha’s words before she left that morning and his anger reached its peak. The man threw the wine glass across the penthouse and hitting the wall it shattered. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The front door had opened.

 

“Is everything alright Mr. Han?”

 

“Yes, I have just dropped a glass. Can you get someone up here to clean it up thoroughly? I can’t have Elizabeth the 3rd walking on shards of glass.”

 

“Right away sir.”

 

Jumin crouched down and held his head in his hands. He felt like he was losing his mind. He heard the door open once again and tried to stand up quickly as to not seem disheveled in front of staff.

 

“Ah, thank you for coming so quickly, the mess is-”

 

He stopped and clenched his fists. Samantha. There she stood in the doorway. Dressed like a business vixen and in those horribly uncomfortable looking shoes, he had seen the other night. His voice was filled with anger. “I thought you weren’t coming back.” He said it once more but this time his voice was filled with pain and she could see it all over his face. “I thought you weren’t coming back.”

 

Samantha ran to the man and wrapped her arms around him. One hand gripping and stroking his hair lightly. 

 

“Jumin I couldn’t wait to get back to you. I am so sorry I wasn’t in touch all day. As long as you’ll have me, I’ll always come back.”

 

Jumin stared into her deep sparkling blue eyes. This woman meant it. His heart was nearly beating out of his chest.

 

“Can I have a kiss, Handsome?”

 

Jumin lightly pressed his lips against hers and then pulled away quickly. 

 

“Samantha, I didn’t know what you might want for dinner so I had the chef prepare chicken strips, sushi, and pizza. Leftovers are in the fridge. I also have several carbonated beverages. Soda I believe. Although I don’t really think you should be drinking things with so many awful chemicals. I also have bought several types of face washes, makeup removers, and nighttime creams as I don’t know your routine. Hopefully, you’ll find something of use. There is a toothbrush on the sink next to mine. I hope purple is fine. I didn’t know your measurements so I have the tailor on standby so we can get proper clothes for you to sleep in. You can just keep them here I figure. I have emptied out a drawer. Elizabeth seems to really like your scent as she is always laying on your jackets and shoes. I was hoping you would get a chance to play with her this evening, get better acquainted. I’m sure there is a lot more you need to be comfortable but-” A finger was gently pressed to his lips.

 

“Jumin, everything is lovely. Everything is fine. Everything is wonderful. You are wonderful. You are an amazing man, But you talk an awful lot.” Sam dropped her finger and grabbed the knot of Jumin’s tie and pulled him into her. Kissing him softly and using his tie to pull him into a more forceful kiss. Unable to breathe Jumin regretfully pulled away.

 

“Now, my love.” She used his own nickname against him. “I believe you mentioned Sushi AND Pizza.”


	14. A Shift in Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kang Dae has business that interferes with the parties acknowledging the girls as his bright and beautiful daughters so he changes some of the plans and Zen tells Jumin they need to be cautious for what's to come.

This was horrible. What atrocious scene was playing out before her eyes? It sounded like a herd of cattle running through a field. An earthquake even. She took refuge underneath the couch. Feet quickly passing by over and over. The running, the giggling. She had to put a stop to this. She reached out and swiped at the bare feet that were being chased by the feet in black oxford dress shoes.

 

“Ow! What the-?”

 

“Elizabeth, that wasn’t very ladylike.”

 

Jumin crouched down and held out his hand to his beautiful princess. Elizabeth the 3rd had just spent the last 30 minutes watching her owner chase and be chased by another woman. They were laughing and squealing. Tickling each other even. It was gross. Embarrassing. AND JUST NOT FAIR. She was the only woman in his life. There was no need for this new woman. Elizabeth slunk out from underneath the couch to rub on Jumin’s legs. She was then hoisted up off of the ground and being cradled in Jumin’s arms. Good. Now he’s occupied and doesn’t need to touch that other woman.

 

“So this is the famous Elizabeth the 3rd.”

 

That’s right peasant. Now be gone. 

 

“She is beautiful Jumin. And the name suits her very well.”

 

Oh? Go oooonn.

 

“Look at that fur. So clean. I’m sure you take great care of her and she takes great care of herself as well.”

 

Maybe this woman isn’t all that bad.

 

Samantha reached out and gave Elizabeth a gentle scratch on the head and she began to purr.

 

“I think she likes you, Samantha. It would really fill my heart with warmth if you two got along well.”

 

Don’t get ahead of yourself Jumin. She’s just alright.

 

Samantha stroked down Elizabeth’s back, petting her in long soft motions. Soon Elizabeth had leaped out of Jumins arms to Samantha, startling her, but Sam caught her swiftly and continued the pets. 

 

Elizabeth had been the closest female to Jumin for the longest time and when he looked in front of him seeing her in Samantha’s arms, well he thought his heart would explode. Samantha set Elizabeth the 3rd down on the nearby cat tower and then plopped down on the sofa, slouching as low as she could. Jumin walked over and sat next to her. Wrapping his arms around her and laying his head on her stomach. He was feeling needy. He didn’t understand it but he couldn’t let her go. He wanted to be as close to her as possible.

 

“Ugh Jumin, be careful. I just had all that sushi and pizza and then you chased me around the house like a child.”

 

“Like a child, hmmm?”

 

“Yes, darling. A child. And now look at me. I’m a mess. All because of you.”

 

“For acting like a child, maybe I should be punished. A spanking perhaps?”

 

“JUMIN HAN!!” Samantha’s body got tense and her cheeks were flushed. Until she felt Jumins arms wrap tighter around her. All the tension left her body and she began stroking his hair.

 

She laid her head back and closed her eyes. She could fall asleep peacefully in seconds. Suddenly she got cold. Jumin had sat up and reached for her bandaged hand. “Are you sure this is healing properly? I really could have someone look at it for you. Is there any nerve damage? How serious is it?” He was holding her hand with both of his, lightly stroking her palm with his thumbs. He was staring at it intently. With her free hand, Samantha cupped Jumins cheek and brought his gaze to hers. 

 

“Jumin.” She took a deep pause. “Thank you. So much. For everything. My hand is fine. It’s almost healed. I promise. And you’ve done so much for me. I couldn’t possibly ask you for anything else.” Sam didn’t realize, but a tear had fallen from her eye and was streaming down her cheek. There was something she wanted to ask him. She wanted to ask him to stay with her. No matter what happened, no matter what he found about her in the upcoming days. She just wanted him to stay.

 

“My love?” Jumin had let go of her hand and wiped the tear from her jaw. “What is it?”

 

“It’s nothing. I guess I’m just tired again. I still haven’t fully rested from this past week I suppose.” She smiled at him. Trying to be as convincing as she could. Jumin kissed her on the forehead and stood up. 

 

“I have a few things to do, but let me put you to bed. Then I’ll be in shortly after. Is that alright?”

 

Samantha nodded silently. Jumin took her hand and walked her to the bedroom. She felt pathetic. She was numb and helpless. She could barely pick up her feet. She really was exhausted. Not from the changes, not from all the work she did, not from the struggle she had with Danny and the fact she bashed in his face. She was exhausted because she couldn’t get control of her emotions. Her thoughts were consumed by Jumin and the fact she was so afraid he was going to leave. She had never been worried about someone walking out of her life. In fact, she usually encouraged it. This time, however, she was terrified. Jumin’s soothing voice brought her out of her trance.

 

“Like I said earlier I got you everything but proper clothes to sleep in but you said you had brought some items with you?”

 

“Oh yes, they’re in my backpack.” With that Jumin left the bedroom to retrieve her things. Samantha walked into the bathroom and saw all the products Jumin had mentioned he bought for her. Next to his toothbrush just like he stated there was a purple one just for her. She picked the product that seemed the most similar to the one she normally used and washed her makeup off. Then she began to brush her teeth. She could barely lift her arm to her face she was so drained. She got done and rested her hands lightly on the counter staring at her reflection. Jumin came in behind her and noticed how defeated she looked. He wanted to ask her so many questions but couldn’t find it in his heart to stress her even more. Instead, he turned her towards him and pushed her hair out of her face. He slowly began to lift her shirt above her head. Normally Sam would never let someone baby her like this but she didn’t have the energy to argue. Jumin helped her undress and helped put her into her shorts and tank top. Then lifting her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and clung to his back. He carried her to the bed, laying her on the soft sheets and pulling the covers over her. Her eyes were already closed. He laid one last kiss on her cheek and turned to walk away when something grabbed his hand. Samantha’s hand was barely holding on to his and a whisper escaped her lips. “Stay with me.”

 

“Samantha?” Jumin checked to see if she was awake. She was out cold. Talking in her sleep. Her hand dropped to her side and she didn’t say another word. Elizabeth the 3rd sauntered into the room and jumped on the bed curling up at Samantha’s feet. The words replayed in Jumin’s head. Stay with me.

* * *

Jumin was at the office going over documents to get his latest cat project underway. He had to work rather early in the morning. He didn’t get much sleep. He had worked from home pretty late into the night and once he got in bed he couldn’t sleep. He spent the night just watching Samantha. Thoughts swarming his head like a hive of bees. He had spent the evening like a giddy teenager. Eating junk food with her and then chasing her around the million dollar penthouse. Wrestling, laughing, and play fighting. Giving each other Eskimo kisses. Things he never envisioned himself doing with anyone. She even licked his face at one point. Just for the hell of it. And he loved it. He was again consumed by thoughts of her when a knock on his door snapped him out of it.

 

“Ah yes, come in.” 

 

In walked Zen looking sharp. He had just done a press event for the upcoming musical. He didn’t look super thrilled to be at the C&R offices but he didn’t look miserable either.

 

“Zen, hello. Have a seat. I was surprised to get your call.”

 

“Thank you. I just have some things I need to discuss with you. First, I said some things to Sam and I wanted to explain myself.”

 

Jumin looked at the musical actor puzzled. “Samantha? What things had you said?”

 

Zen looked surprised. He was sure Sam had told Jumin the negative things he had said about him. Other people would have used that chance to start drama in a heartbeat. He smiled thinking about how Sam must not have said anything for the sake of protecting his relationship with Jumin. He didn’t go into detail but he fessed up to Jumin.

 

“Honestly Jumin I told Sam that I didn’t think you were good for her. That you wouldn’t be able to handle a relationship. But I don’t know fully how you two are together and it wasn’t my place to say such things. So I am sorry, and I want her to know that I am remorseful for the things I said.”

 

“You’re right, Zen. I don’t know if I am good for her. And I don’t know if I will be able to provide her with the relationship she deserves.”

 

Zen’s eyes went wide. He didn’t mean to put doubt in Jumin’s mind. Before he could speak Jumin continued.

 

“But I sure would like to. I want to be with her and I want to give her everything she deserves. In a short period of time, that woman has brought out sides of me I didn’t know existed. She’s peaked my curiosity and my love for learning new things. I want to learn about her and her world. I may not be someone well equipped to deal with emotions or romantic feelings but maybe as a professional in those fields you’d be able to assist me.” Jumin smiled playfully at Zen letting him know that there were no hard feelings. 

 

“I’ll try my best to help you out, trust fund jerk.” The two chuckled.

 

“Now, what other business did you have with me today?”

 

Zen sat up in his chair and crossed his legs. 

 

“Right. So Kang-Dae is hosting an annual charity ball. I received all my invites and the guest list. I thought that maybe Kaeli had invited me as a guest. But when I looked it had me listed as a member of the RFA. And you are the only other guest attending. I saw that V, Jaehee, Yoosung, and Seven were all invited as well. I asked them all about attending but Seven and MC are gone, Jaehee is having an event at her shop, of course, I couldn’t reach V and Yoosung has a LOLOL event. They said this is the first time they had ever received an invitation.”

 

“Hmmm. I see. So someone invited the RFA. I was actually informed by my father. He was very adamant that I attend.”

 

“Well, then I checked some things out. There are actually two parties Kang is hosting. Two separate charity balls. And this one is not on the date of his publicly announced business charity ball.”

 

Jumin rested his fingers on his temples. “I see. So this must be related to The Spark Blood Syndicate.”

 

“Right. I know a little bit about all this from my old gang life but why would the RFA be invited?”

 

“Zen, I know that V hasn’t always been forthcoming with us. And he has been being more honest about things lately so I feel like I can let you know. V and Rika used to attend a lot of events involving The Spark Blood Syndicate. But V stopped going shortly after the first few. Rika, however, continued going and for a while, she still went under the RFA name. I think V hid the invites from the rest of us as to not get us involved.”

 

“I see. Well, It’s not like I’m afraid of attending. And I want to go to see Kaeli. I’m just curious as to why this is such a big deal this time around. All of the stuff I received in order to attend is pretty crazy. And also I had a chilling thought. I know that Kaeli no longer well…how do I…uhm.” Zen didn’t know the proper way to phrase his question to Jumin. “It’s an event held by Kang-Dae…do you think…Samantha will be…working?”

 

A cold chill went down Jumins spine. He hadn’t thought about it. What if she was? What if he had to watch Samantha prance around in a revealing outfit being groped and fawned over by criminals and older men. He had told her before that he wouldn’t disrespect her by trying to rip her away from her profession but he now realized this wasn’t her profession. She was held prisoner to it and he couldn’t stand it. 

 

“Zen I feel like we are about to do more than just attend a simple charity ball.”

 

“Jumin?”

 

“We should prepare for any and all possible outcomes of what might arise from this party.”

* * *

The car had pulled up to the apartment and Kaeli was waiting on the curb. The driver opened the door for her and she shuffled into her seat next to Sam.

 

“Hey, Sammy! Night number two of sleeping in someone else’s bed huh? VERY unlike you.” She gave her best friend a nudge of the elbow and a wink.

 

Samantha chuckled and smiled at Kaeli and then looked at the slip of paper she had been gripping in her hand. The note Jumin left her letting her know he had to go to work early.

 

“Have you been packing up your stuff, Kay?”

 

“Yup! It’s almost finished! I talked to Vanderwood and he said he would help us move our stuff back to the Manor.”

 

“Good. I kind of don’t believe that you have been packing your stuff yourself but I’ll just go with it.” She was right. Kaeli had packed very little. The rest was all Vanderwood.

 

The girls had arrived at the business center and made their way to meet Mrs. Hutchinson. Their dresses were ready and they were going to see how they looked. They opened the doors to the tailoring area and right in the middle of the room stood their dresses. The girls ran to them eyes wide and smiles on their faces. Looking them over, top to bottom and all around. Mrs. Hutchinson appeared out of the back of the room.

 

“Oh, girls you are here already!”

 

“Mrs. Hutchinson these dresses are amazing! I can’t believe this.” Kaeli was jumping up and down with excitement. 

 

Samantha was tracing the neckline of her dress. She loved it. “Mrs. Hutchinson thank you so much. These are beautiful.”

 

The old woman was beaming with pride. “I am glad you guys like them but remember, Kang, designed them for you!”

 

“That I did.” The deep voice came as a shock. The girls turned around and found Kang standing in the doorway. “Alright, girls try them on.”

 

The girls took the dresses into the individual dressing rooms and in minutes they were out to show the room. 

 

Samantha’s dress was form fitting and laid straight. The skirt was paneled and sewn into the panels were white embroidered designs, standing out against the yellow fabric. The neckline was plunged. It was below the collarbone and went straight across. The sleeves draped underneath her shoulders. 

 

Kaeli’s was a rose pink. The skirt laid out, a real princess gown. The hem ruffled at the bottom. It was a sleeveless dress and the corset was sequined down to the waist. 

 

“You girls look stunning!“ Mrs. Hutchinson was running around them fixing every little thing. The dresses bunch up a tad on the floor since the girls weren’t wearing shoes. “We need the full affect girls! Get dolled up!”

 

“She’s right. Fix your hair and your makeup if you must. I’ve prepared accessories as well.” 

 

Samantha and Kaeli were both already wearing makeup. They knew this was coming. Kaeli let her hair out of its ponytail and brushed it out. Samantha carefully put her hair into a neat bun, letting a few pieces fall by her face. They walked over to Kang.

 

“What are you having us wear with our dresses, Baba?” Kaeli was extremely excited and could barely contain herself.

 

Kang had walked over to an area of the room where glass cases had aligned the wall. He opened the center case and Kaeli gasped.

 

“The diamond tennis bracelet is yours Kaeli and the necklace, Sam, is for you.”

 

Kaeli was already clasping the bracelet around her wrist while Samantha was looking at the case highly concerned. 

 

“Uhm, Baba…what are those?” Samantha was pointing to two glistening tiaras resting in the case.

 

“Ah, those are for the Princesses of the Spark Blood Syndicate.”

 

“No.” Samantha could not get the word out fast enough.

 

“Oh come on Sammy! They are beautiful. So cute!”

 

“I am not a five year old. I am not a princess. And I am not wearing a tiara…” 

 

“Fine. If you really are that set on breaking your Baba’s heart Samantha, I won’t make you wear yours.”

 

Kang took Kaeli’s tiara out of the case and rested it on top of Kaeli’s head.

 

“You girls look like a vision. Mrs. Hutchinson, if you wouldn’t mind. I’m not good at these things. Can you take a picture of the girls?”

 

“Come on. A thousand pictures are going to be taken of us tomorrow night, can’t we just skip this?” Sam’s arms were crossed and she couldn’t look pleasant to save her life.

 

“Oh come on Sammy! We look gorgeous!” Kaeli closed in on her friend. With her bright smile in extreme contrast to Sam’s reluctant expression, Mrs. Hutchinson giggled at the pair and snapped the picture.


	15. Placing Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally event night and there is no end to the worries Jumin, Sam, Kaeli, and Zen are feeling. The uncertainty of what reactions ensue when everyone finds out the girls true positions racks around all of their minds. But maybe seeing them in a new element isn't necessarily a negative thing.

Kaeli and Sam had changed out of their dresses and were now in Sam’s office. Samantha was on and off of the phone, going over work and Kaeli was bummed at how busy Sam already was even before a formal announcement of their return. Kaeli decided to take a look around the office. Looking through the shelves and working her way to the desk. Samantha was on the phone standing in the corner of the room looking outside the wall of windows. Kaeli skimmed over her desk, noticing cute framed pictures of them together, some old pictures with Baba and the inner circle of the “family”. She was snoopy and when she saw some slips of paper peeking out from Sam’s keyboard she dove right in. She pulled them out and a smile fell on her lips. They were notes. Notes from Jumin she could only assume he left Sam the past couple of mornings. It was absolutely not like her Sammy, but she loved this change in her. Slipping the notes back she continued to snoop when she noticed the marble paperweight resting on the desk. On the side of it, she saw dried blood. She picked up the paperweight to examine it. Confirming that it was blood she looked in the surrounding area and noticed some splatter on the floor. The office door opened and Kaeli saw Kang Dae slip inside. Stepping on the blood spatter to hide it, she held the paperweight behind his back and greeted him with a bright smile. 

 

“Oh, Baba!! Hello!!” Kaeli announced rather loudly alerting Sam to his presence. Samantha ended her phone call and noticed Kaeli holding the paperweight behind her back. Walking to Kaeli she took the paperweight unnoticed and slipped it in her top desk drawer as Kang made his way to the front of the office.

 

Walking to Kaeli and giving her a kiss on the forehead he wastes no time getting to business. “Girls we have decided to hold both events on the same evening. An issue has come up that needs my attention. I need to handle it tomorrow night. We’re moving The Spark Blood Syndicate Ball first, around 5. Then The Dae Associates Ball directly after. That’s where the press will be present. I will be there for the introductions but then my dear friend Chairman Han will take over the hosting duties. I know you girls will represent us incredibly well. The guests have already been informed of this change and most have responded that there is no problem with the switch. Mrs. Hutchinson got your second dresses together, and she also got out a few of your old cabaret duet costumes so please meet with her for fittings and alterations as soon as possible.”

 

“Are we...performing?” Kaeli looked puzzled.

 

“I discussed it with Sam earlier. I think it would be fun for everyone if you two did a number. Old or new. I know it’s short notice but you two can pull an act together in simply an hour. You’re beautiful, talented ladies. The families and the inner circle and all our associates would enjoy a performance from you two like you did years ago. I think it’s a very fitting return.” 

 

“I don’t like it. I don’t want Sammy to have to perform. You are introducing us as The Princesses of The Spark Blood Syndicate and your daughters! The heirs to your business empire and I don’t want her to have to parade around as Rose or Starla, or whomever!!” Kaeli’s hands were balled into fists when she felt Sam’s hand rest on her shoulder.

 

“I’ve talked this through with Baba, Kay. It’s okay. We won’t be performing for clientele and we won’t be selling ourselves. This is me and you, on stage doing what we love. Our favorite thing. Our way.” Samantha tightened her grip on Kaeli’s shoulder reassuring her that she wouldn’t have to sell herself in the form of entertainment as long as Sam had any say in it.

 

“Well, I need to go get ready for both events, tie up loose ends, and get my men together for tomorrow night. I won’t see you girls until the first ball tomorrow. I trust you’ll be prepared and on time.” Kang gave Kaeli another kiss on the forehead and Sam a kiss on the cheek and promptly left the office.

 

Kaeli moved her foot she had planted on the floor and turned to Sam. “So are you going to explain the blood?”

 

Sam sat at her desk and began going through email answering Kaeli matter of fact. “Reagan had someone come into my office to plant some stuff. More specifically Danny. He didn’t know I'd be here. He came after me with a knife. The guards came, and I handled it.”

 

“Christ Samantha, already?!!” 

 

“Kaeli I’m sorry, I know that you don’t want me-”

 

“I need your help, Sam. If this is starting already, I...I just....” Kaeli’s eyes were cast downward and she took a deep breath strengthening her resolve. “I know that people see me as helpless and once we get back into this world I’m going to have a huge target on my back again. I am not weak and I don’t want to be seen that way anymore. I don’t want you to have to be this ruthless thug just in order to keep me safe. Samantha, teach me how to fight.” Kaeli waited nervously. She thought for sure Sam was going to shoot her down. Tell her there was no way in hell she would train Kaeli in anything other than business.

 

“Fine. Once we’re back at the manor you’ll be in my training room with me. Since I’ll be very busy getting back into the swing of things we’ll start with 2 days a week. Now go see Mrs. Hutchinson. I’ll be down in a minute. I have a phone call to make.”

* * *

He hadn’t heard from Samantha since the night before but Jumin figured she must be busy. But that scared him. Busy doing what? Was she going to be at the charity event? Would she be...working? Dread settled in and he immediately went for his phone when one of the security guards entered the front door.

 

“Mr. Han, Mr. Ryu is here.” 

 

“Oh, of course, let him in.”

 

Zen practically burst through the door. “Jumin, what is going on? Two events on the same night? And the order that they’re in. This is bad.”

 

“Why do you seem to be in such a panic over this? I’m sure there was just some sort of scheduling conflict. Besides I’m the one that has to attend both events.”

 

“Jumin, I used to run with this kind of crowd. Some big deal or some sort of shakedown has to be happening. That’s why both events are being held tonight. Kang Dae is announcing his heirs. So he has to get it out and open to everyone in case something happens. They’re holding the syndicate event first so that they have all available men on deck afterward.”

 

Jumin was thinking over Zen’s words carefully. “So are you proposing that there is going to be some kind of danger?”

 

Zen began thinking about all he knew from when he used to run in gangs and around these sort of situations. “No. Their parties are lively and safe. There will only be associates and people in Kang’s good graces. They all act like family, happy to see each other. Due to your father's relationship with Kang, I’m sure they’ll greet you with open arms as well.”

 

“Well, I see no reason for such a reaction then.”

 

“Jumin that’s not all. I called Kaeli earlier and she said that she was busy. I tried asking her what with and she dodged the question. Before rushing me off the phone she said she had to go help Samantha with...rehearsing. Now I don’t know what that means exactly but-”

 

Jumin had made a B-line towards his phone. There was no way he was having Samantha objectified before him. Once he reached his phone he noticed he had a missed call and a voicemail. They were from Samantha.

 

“Hi, My love. I...Thank you for the note this morning. I miss you, and I miss your voice. I was hoping I would catch you in a moment you weren’t busy. I won’t be coming back to the penthouse. I’m at work. and I’ll be quite busy for awhile. Don’t worry, when I say work, it’s not the kind of work you think.” He heard her light chuckling through the phone and the heaviness in his chest started to lift. “Thank you so much Jumin, I can’t believe the amazing week I’ve had because of you. I wish things could stay this way but, they’re inevitably going to change.” There was a long pause and when her voice came back he could hear the pain. “I uhm...I hope you have a good day Jumin, I...I have to go.” And the line went dead.

 

Jumin immediately dialed her number and paced as the phone rang and rang. He caught her voicemail. 

 

“Samantha, listen. I...hope that wasn’t a goodbye. Please, call me back if you get a chance. There’s so much I want to say, so much I don’t understand but I need to see you. The party, I’ll...you’ll be there. I know you will. Whether you’re working or not. I’ll find you, we can leave, you can come back to the penthouse, or we can take a trip we...I’ll figure everything out. Whatever has you troubled or worried, we can take care of it. I’ll wait for you all night if I have to.”

* * *

Samantha picked up her phone and immediately tossed it back down. She had around 12 missed calls. She knew they would all be from Jumin but she was settled in her resolve. Her and Kaeli were going to focus on presenting themselves at these two events. And they were ready to accept the fact that both Jumin and Zen might not stick around. Regardless of what happened that night, Sam and Kaeli would show everyone that they were back and better than ever. If leaving this life for good was their endgame, they had to do a hell of a job mastering it before they could bounce out. Sam wiped the sweat off of her forehead with a small hand towel and walked back to the center of the room.

 

“Alright, Ladies let’s run it again! Reset it!”

 

“Sam, can we take a break after this next run? I really want to call Zen back.”

 

“We can take a break yes, but why are you calling Zen? Come on Kay. This is important. We have to be ready and I told you. Nothing you say to him now matters. What matters is how they react after they find out the truth.”

 

Kaeli sighed and began tying up her hair. “I know but, I guess I just don’t want to let go of how we are now. I know that you and I can’t pretend like this isn’t our fate. We got mixed up in this a long time ago. I just didn’t think we would have to go back so soon. Especially when I found someone I truly care about.”

 

Sam tousled Kaeli’s hair and turned her attention away from the negative thoughts. “Kaeli, don’t you think this song is a little too on the nose? I mean these words were practically written about them.”

 

“Listen I just wanted to make it a point that we don’t really love this lavish life. And we’re not spoiled brats who get everything handed to us. You and I fell for two great guys while we were living average run of the mill lives and our outlook hasn’t once changed. Even with everything at our fingertips, living this high society life we’re grateful and happy every day just to be alive and have people to care about.”

 

“Well...let‘s kick ass then.” The two got into their starting positions and finished off the last few hours of rehearsing they had before they had to get ready for the performance and the party with blood, sweat, glitter, and tears. They spent a simple last night in their apartment. Boxes ready at the front door to be moved out. Neither got much sleep.

* * *

Zen had already been recognized both as a celebrity and an old friend. Back in his days of criminal activity a lot of the bosses and higher-ups liked Zen. He was the ultimate underling, talented, handsome, had a killer right hook, and could wreck someone with a bat. His charm knew no bounds and it worked to his benefit. It was how he was able to make a clean break from his old life and why people still welcomed him with open arms. He had seen Jumin enter with his father minutes earlier and he was trying to break away from some of the old goons to go greet his friend.

 

Jumin recognized a few higher-ups in the business world but most people he knew very little of. Jumin was not familiar with crime rings, families, syndicates, or just crime in general. He was tense but kept his normal composure. He felt uncomfortable around these people because all he knew of them was they were criminals. He didn’t know if they had families, morals, hearts made of gold. Jumin didn’t want to “judge a book by its cover” but as a human being, he knew that it was near impossible to not. He was an empty shell of himself, moving around the party in business mode until he had caught up with Zen. Once with Zen who was familiar with a lot of the guests he began to socialize and converse with others. They enjoyed Jumin and their type of interacting with him confused him, but he didn’t hate it. They would joke with him, call him handsome, a lady killer, they would talk about how they enjoyed his father and what a good man he was but they would also discuss business and profitable ventures. It was a small intimate type setting but it was still extravagant and you could tell even though these people were so informal and treated everyone like an old friend, they were wealthy, powerful, and not to be messed with. Suddenly all of the loud chatter in the room got distant and turned into hushed whispers. Kang Dae, the man himself had stepped onto the small platform stage at the front of the venue. He didn’t need to pick up a microphone. His presence was loud enough. Everyone stood, eyes locked on the stage waiting for him to speak.

 

“Friends, Family, Scoundrels-” The crowd let out a soft chuckle, “Welcome! As you know tonight is a very special occasion and we have some people to ‘officially’ introduce. Before that, however, a performance, from a familiar duo. A couple of heartbreakers they are, here to entertain you before we get down to business!”

 

Sam was rolling her eyes and Kaeli was shaking out her nerves. They were stood behind a curtain waiting for Baba to get on with it. They were in one of their old cabaret outfits Mrs. Hutchinson had dug out and refitted. One of their more simple concepts. A black sequin tuxedo jacket with solid black satin lapels, and where the usual coattails would be split in two, it turned into a skirt of sorts with a V-shaped cut in the back. A white top with a black sequin collar and high waist leotard shorts that reached mid-torso. Complete with a thick sequin belt and a bow tie. Samantha’s in mint and Kaeli’s in pink. Regular character shoes on the feet. Tan. Nothing spectacular. Neither were listening to a word that was being said from the stage. Both inside their own heads. Suddenly the lights dimmed and they went into immediate performance mode. Fist bumping before they walked onto the stage in the dark. Something they always did. Lame, but oh well.

 

Jumin was panicking and Zen was looking no better. Who was about to come on that stage? Would they be in a costume? Hiding their identities? Would it be Kaeli and Sam? Would this crowd go into a frenzy, throwing money, being provocative, fondling them? They couldn’t stand it. In the dark, they heard a voice. It was Samantha’s.

 

_**~So I was sitting there in the bar and this guy came up to me and he said ‘My life stinks.’ and I saw his gold credit card, and I saw the way that he was looking at people across the room, and I looked at his face, and ya know? What a good looking face! And I just said, ‘Dude...your perspective on life sucks.’~** _

 

A chord from the piano, staccato, played four times.

 

The first time, a spotlight on Kaeli.

 

The second, a spotlight on Samantha.

 

The third, the both sit in perfect unison, straddling two simple chairs with simple backs.

 

The fourth, all the lights come up.

 

_**K ~He’s got looks that books take pages to tell, he’s got a face to make you fall on your knees.~** _

 

_**S ~He’s got money in the bank to thank, and I guess you could think he’s living at ease~** _

 

The girls were clapping their hands together to the rhythm in a large circle with their arms.

 

_**K & S ~Like lovers on the open shore, what’s the matter? When you’re sitting there with so much more, what’s the matter?~** _

 

They had both found their way to the men they were trying to reach. Subtle girls, subtle. Kaeli grabbing the lapel of Zen’s jacket pulling him down towards her and making a come-hither motion with her finger. Samantha stroking a finger under Jumins chin, then running her hands over his chest to his shoulders.

 

_**K & S ~While you’re wondering what the hell to be, are you wishing you were ugly like me?~** _

 

In sync, the two pushed the men back, turned on their heel and made their way back to the platform stage executing flawlessly choreographed steps.

 

_**K & S ~Blame it on the girls who know what to do. Blame it on the boys who keep hitting on you. blame it on your mother for the things she said. Blame it on your father but you know he’s dead.~** _

 

A curtain raised and about 10 other performers stood on leveled steps and joined in with the girls making movements so together it seemed like they were a synchronized swim team.

 

_**All ~Blame it on the giiiiiirls. Blame it on the booooyys. Blame it on the giiiirrrllls. Blame it on the boooyyysss.~** _

 

_**S ~Life could be simple but you never fail to complicate it every single time.~** _

 

_**K ~You could have children and a wife, a perfect little life but you blow it on a bottle of wine.~** _

 

With the solid pop of a cork, both girls fell into forward splits with their arms held out to their sides, when men in tuxedos came out, lifting them by their arms and without breaking their splits the men began carrying them around the room.

 

_**K & S ~Like a baby you’re a stubborn child, what’s the matter? Always looking for an ax to grind, what’s the matter?~** _

 

Still being carried with their arms out to their sides the girls were bicycling their legs slowly and elegantly, the men carrying them back to the stage.

 

_**K & S ~While you’re wondering what the hell to do, we are wishing we were lucky like you.~** _

 

Falling back into choreography with the other girls they repeat the bridge and the chorus. Then an instrumental break begins and Kaeli and Sam get cheeky, doing a little comedic tango with each other. Hearing the crowd giggling at the two goofy girls, all the while, two white swings descended from the ceiling and the girls gracefully made their way to them and sat down. As the swings began to ascend with them the music got soft and with the chorus girls providing soft ooooo’s behind them the girls again began to sing.

 

_**K ~He’s got looks that books take pages to tell, he’s got a face to make you fall on your knees.~** _

 

_**S ~He’s got money in the bank to thank and I guess, you can think he’s living at ease.~** _

 

The music picked back up and the girls began to kick their legs and swing in sync, opposite of each other. 

 

_**All ~Blame it on the girls who know what to do. Blame it on the boys who keep hitting on you. Blame it on your mother for the things she said. Blame it on your father but you know he’s dead.~** _

 

A pop of confetti filled the room and the girl's swings began to descend once again.

 

_**All ~Blame it on the giiirrlllss. Blame it on the boooooyysss. (x4)~** _

 

The girls were walking around the crowd greeting old acquaintances, kissing cheeks and once the last note hit they were back on stage, opposite of each other, one arm extended and the other on the hip. The crowd erupted in applause.

 

Zen was amazed at the quality of the number. Even in some of the top musicals he had been in, they did not have this level of costuming and production quality. He had also only ever seen Kaeli as a part of a chorus and was amazed how brightly she shined in a leading position.

 

Jumin was speechless. He was thoroughly entertained and as a bonus, he didn’t have to see the woman he couldn’t get out of his mind being groped by other men. What impressed him the most was Samantha’s performance and energy. He had seen her perform at his party but then she seemed distant. Even though it was a hell of a performance this time everything felt different. She was happy, and in his opinion truly seemed like ‘the sparkling diamond’ this time around. The lights had gone out and when they were back up the girls were gone.

 

The boys were eagerly waiting for Samantha and Kaeli to join the party. They both knew that they couldn’t show open and public displays of affection but still, they were looking forward to spending time with them and telling them how much they enjoyed their performance.

 

Kang Dae had made his way to the stage ready to make his announcement and the girls were yet to be seen. He was about to introduce his heirs and Jumin felt dread set in the pit of his stomach. he knew whoever was about to be introduced would also be the successor to Kang Dae’s business empire and at the party following this one, his father would be introducing him to them formally, no doubt trying to cook up some kind of relationship. Ignoring the long speech Kang was giving about the two lovely, beautiful, intelligent, and talented women he was about to introduce, Zen put a hand on Jumin’s shoulder and the two shared a meaningful look. Zen was trying to convey to Jumin that no matter who walked down the large staircase behind them, they could never compare to Samantha and he would be able to find a way to her, always.

 

“...And now, all of you gathered here, allow me to introduce, The Princesses of The Spark Blood Syndicate!” With a gesture, everyone turned and looked at the large staircase behind them as the double doors opened.

 

There stood Samantha and Kaeli. They had changed into their gowns and not only was Kaeli wearing her tiara but to please Baba, Sam wore hers as well. They began to make their way down the staircase, the room thundering with applause and cheers. All of them had seemed to be aware of this announcement. Treating it like anyone else coming down those stairs would have been foreign. However, there stood Jumin and Zen. Pale. Speechless. Sick to their stomachs. Shocked. No applauding. No talking. Nothing. Samantha and Kaeli made their way through the crowd passing by the two men they deeply cared for but as they passed, they had never seen or felt them so cold and distant. The girls had reached the stage. The noise dialed down and Kang began to speak.

 

“As most of you know, my girls are returning to their destined positions. Though not by blood, these are my beautiful Daughters, Samantha and Kaeli Dae. The Princesses of my wonderful, powerful and ever-growing syndicate. They were on a short hiatus but now we re-embrace them with open arms!”

 

He raised a glass and the crowd again erupted in cheers and applause. Jumin had bowed his head, lost in his thoughts but resigned to politely clapping with the others. Samantha, watching him from the stage could only imagine what he was feeling. She had still never been 100% honest with him even though she so desperately wanted too and feeling this was probably the end of whatever they had, a single tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

 

Kaeli was staring at Zen and he was staring back at her. She was waiting for anything. Something. A single response. But it never came. Zen broke away from her gaze, pushing through the crowd, hastily running out of the room. Kaeli instinctively went running after him but Samantha grabbed her wrist, stopping her. The look in her eyes saying this was not the time or the place.

 

Dashing out of the room Zen was greeted by a brunette haired man leaning against the wall next to the doorway. He had been watching the event discreetly on his own. 

 

“Running away?” Vanderwood spoke lightly but sternly.

 

“You have no right to make assumptions.”

 

Vanderwood shrugged in an ‘eh, you might be right.’ fashion and Zen continued on his way, completely out of the building.


	16. Never Had A Sweet Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second half of the evening brings more angst and pent up emotions than any of them were hoping for. With the past, present and future colliding, every good moment seems like pure bliss.

Samantha so desperately wanted to talk to Jumin but she figured she would let him process the announcement for a little while. Besides, she could barely break away from the hoards of people coming up to her. Kaeli was busy doing the same but she could barely keep her composure. Her mind was far away and her eyes were constantly glancing at the exit Zen had just stormed out of. She figured as soon as she could make a break for it she would go searching for him, not having much hope that he was still close by. Samantha had just finished talking with one of Baba’s oldest friends and spotted Jumin next to his father across the room. She knew that they would be introduced to each other at the business charity ball within the next hour at the next venue but it would be far more formal than this and press would be present, Before she could make her way over she heard an extremely unpleasant voice behind her. 

 

“Samantha darling, stopped selling your body and pretending you’re a lowly playwright to fake being an intelligent and savvy piece of royalty again?”

 

“Oh God, it’s happened. Someone finally shot me in the back and I’m in hell. This is my punishment.”

 

“I see you’re still using comedy and sarcasm to hide the fact you’re ugly and uneducated.” This woman was unbelievable.

 

Victoria Casting. Skinny, blonde, rich, You know the type. Alongside C&R and Kang Kare, her families business Casting Call Industries was apart of the top tier in the business world. Her family was also well known in the crime circles. With their father’s passing just a year earlier, her brother who was a few years older, around Jumin’s age, had taken over as head of all family affairs, both in business and crime. Her mother had entered a relationship with Chairman Han a month or so before tonight. She had known Samantha and Kaeli from when they first got dragged into this whole mess. She had seen them in the bottom tier and work their way to the top. However, she was convinced that it was solely because Samantha beat, killed and slept her way to the top. She had always looked down on the two since she was born from wealth. 

 

“Now that you’re back, how long until you start sleeping around and beating the shit out of people, Sammy?”

 

Sam whipped around and somehow keeping her composure answered the horrible woman with an icy glare. “Don’t call me that, and I won’t sleep with you but as for beating the shit out of someone how about we go outside and I get back into that ASAP.”

 

“Oh, that’s real classy. You may be wearing a tiara but you’re still scum.”

 

“Victoria, I suggest you show me some courtesy and respect as you are a guest here. Your father is no longer around to spoil you, may he rest in peace, and if I recall correctly, your brother, who is now in charge, is in love with me. You have no cards to play. Just mind your own business and stay in your own lane.”

 

“No cards to play? If you haven’t noticed my mother is in a relationship with Chairman Han. And if he gets out of line, she can always just go after his son. She’s young enough. Or maybe I could take a run at Jumin Han.”

 

Oh, Victoria...Keep digging that shallow, shallow grave.

 

“My brother is in love with you, you’re right, but you’re a stubborn cow. He could just as easily move on to Kaeli. Then all three companies will be connected with The Casting Family holding all the power.”

 

Samantha could not believe the rage that was welling up inside her. “That’s really cute Victoria. I’m glad you have dreams involving something other than plastic surgery and a rich man three times your age.”

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Samantha saw Chairman Han walking over to greet her with Victoria’s mother Veronica Casting on his arm. Jumin did not follow.

* * *

Zen was leaning on the outside of the building taking a drag from his cigarette. He was dressed to the nines in a tuxedo ensemble. Black pants but a white tuxedo jacket. Obviously. He heard footsteps coming near him and figured it was Vanderwood coming to do something resembling lecturing him. However, the voice that greeted him was not Vanderwood.

 

“Pretty Boy, it’s been awhile.”

 

“Yeah...sure has, Reagan.”

 

Zen flicked the cigarette to the ground and stomped it out with his foot. Leaning back against the wall, looking up, one foot propped up. 

 

“I remember a few rumbles back in the day. You got a few good licks in usually.“

 

Zen chuckled softly. He wasn’t in the mood to reminisce but his thoughts were all over the place. He hadn’t run away because he was angry. He didn’t care that Kaeli hadn’t told him the truth. In fact, he understood that. He knew how dangerous and scary this world was. And that’s why he ran out. Because his chest was tight and he could barely breathe knowing the woman he had fallen in love with was apart of this life, in such a position, with a huge target on her back.

 

“So Zen, thinking about getting back into the game?”

 

Zen stopped looking up and turned to Reagan quizzically. “I have a serious acting career. What makes you think I’m jumping back into this life?”

 

Raegan snickered at the handsome musical actor. “Well, the way you were eyeballing one of the lovely Princesses tonight. I’m surprised you kept the beast at bay.”

 

“That’s none of your business. If you’ll excuse me.” Zen shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to walk off.

 

“She ever scream my name in bed?”

 

Zen turned around faster than a tornado and had Raegan pinned against the wall. “You were a high school fling. Don’t you ever talk about her like that.” Zen had pushed him against the wall and began to once more walk away. He had more than one type of beast and one of them was about to show itself in full force.

 

“She was never with you in that way, Raegan.”

 

Raegan didn’t know when to quit. With an unbelievable amount of confidence, he responded to Zen’s claim that Kaeli never slept with him.

 

“Not willingly.”

 

A fist met his jaw swiftly and insanely hard. Raegan was toppled over on the ground and was soon being pulled up by his collar. 

 

“Hit me again, Zen. It’s not going to change the fact that she’s forever tainted with parts of me. A cheap slut. And the other one, a psycho who almost killed me with her bare hands and would probably do it for something as simple as someone giving her a dirty look.”

 

Another punch. “I could kill you. I should kill you. For what you did to her. Don’t you ever talk about her that way again. Samantha either. I’m not bringing myself back, but if I find out that you touch her or even go near Kaeli again, I won’t hesitate to jump right back into this world. Her past, her position or her title doesn’t matter to me. This is your only fucking warning.”

 

Raegan spat blood onto the concrete and began to laugh. “Also not going to change the fact you’re still a pussy, theatre boy.”

 

An elbow right to the skull and Raegan was barely conscious. Watching Zen’s back slowly get smaller and smaller. As Hyun Ryu, bad ass of the evening walked away he made sure Raegan heard his parting words. “She should have killed you.”

* * *

Zen walked inside, past Vanderwood who was still leaning against the doorway but had perked up seeing the long white haired pretty boy marching back in with a sense of determination. Samantha was just able to break away from the Chairman and the Casting mother to find Kaeli so they can make their way to the next venue. Zen zoomed past her and Samantha got a horrible feeling in her stomach.

 

Kaeli who had just finished shaking someone’s hand in departure was forcefully turned around and found herself in a powerful embrace and a deep kiss. Zen had wrapped his arms around her and claimed her as his in front of the entire room filled with family associates, crime bosses, the whole lot of them. Gasps filled the room, followed by silence, and then cheering from most. Samantha slammed her head into her hands and forcefully ran them up and through her hair.

 

Zen bent down and pushed his forehead against Kaeli’s and the two giggled. 

 

“Zen I was so worried you had left. That you hated me. I can’t believe you did that. I love you, so much.”

 

“EH HEM!“ Zen looked just beyond Kaeli and saw Sam with her arms crossed tapping her foot impatiently. He knew he was definitely in trouble with her.

 

“I would never leave you, Kay. I love you, too. And I know you’re busy and have another event to shine at. Make me proud, Jagiya. I’ll be waiting for you.”

* * *

They sat in the dressing room at the next venue. Samantha had swiftly changed into her next gown. A gorgeous lavender/lilac dress long and straight with a floral bust pattern that went into a flesh-colored neckline. Kaeli in a teal gown, again with more volume at the skirt than Sam’s, a lace bust with long lace sleeves and a pink bow at the base of the skirt under a somewhat open back. Kaeli was dancing around the room humming and Sam was sitting with her face resting in her hands, her fingertips pulling her bottom eyelids down exposing the white’s of her eyes.

 

“Stop humming.”

 

“Oh come on, Sammy! Can’t you just be happy for me!”

 

“OH, I’m happy for you! So ecstatic that you two just put a giant target on Zen’s back and a sign on his forehead that says ‘Use me to your advantage to fuck with the Dae’s’!”

 

“Sammy! Language!!”

 

“Sorry.”

 

Kang Dae had entered the room with what seemed like an army behind him. Between 15-20 guards. “Alright girls. I am about to go out and make the announcement. Then Chairman Han will take over my hosting duties. If anything goes wrong I will be in touch. I have tripled security to stay here tonight. You girls know since this is a public event, and I will be gone that there is great risk. Samantha?” She knew exactly what He was asking. She lifted up her dress exposing her leg all the way up to her thigh. Strapped to her ankle were small throwing knives and attached to her thigh was a small handgun. Seeing them made Kaeli shudder. Samantha covered herself and held Kaeli’s hand to stop her slight shaking. “Well okay my beautiful daughters, let’s go announce your legitimacy to my business associates and the press.”

 

This event was much more formal. There wasn’t a lavish entrance or big reveal. The three accompanied by guards had approached a podium and Kang made the announcement. Camera’s flashed and press reporters asked questions. Kang answered a small few and then turned the mic over to the Chairman to make his leave.

 

Classical waltzes rang out through the venue and high society elites mingled and danced on the ballroom floor. Samantha and Kaeli were making their rounds and representing their father flawlessly. Kaeli was in super high spirits and everyone was finding her to be more delightful than they normally did. She was distracted by Zen, but not physically. Since he wasn’t a formal guest he had gone somewhere for awhile but he assured her he would be waiting right outside once she was done.

 

Samantha however constantly had one eye glancing at Jumin. She still hadn’t been able to talk to him. He saw the Chairman and the two Casting women make their way to Jumin. It all seemed so lighthearted but she thought back on Victoria’s words and she felt nervous, along with a pining for her sweet Jumin. Watching him she had so much respect for him. Here he was this incredibly goofy and loving person she had spent a week with, and yet he was so dignified and strong. All business but never cold. Watching him work a room was incredible and knowing that he had to breathe the same air as that snake Victoria and her vile mother Veronica was killing Samantha slowly.

* * *

Jumin had felt betrayed. What a typical act from a woman. No. He was just in shock still. He didn’t feel that way. Samantha had a reason for everything she did. He knew that. She was one of the most intelligent and calculated people he had ever met. He had always had so much distrust for women and he had every right to after everything he had been through. Hundreds of nightmares constantly reminded him of that. In fact, he had had one last night. Normally he would wake up in a cold sweat, barely able to breathe, often crying remembering certain harassment from women who were either in relationships with his father or supposed business associates his father wanted him to get close to. He would stay up for hours trying to calm himself down, talking to Elizabeth the 3rd, grooming her or playing with toys. But last night the first thing he thought of after his nightmare was Samantha. Her beautiful eyes, her soft voice, her warmth. Now here he was, avoiding her. But he had settled the thoughts in his mind. It was decided. He loved her. He was in love with her. Before he could make his move to tell her, he was approached by his father and his despicable new girlfriend and daughter. The Chairman begins to speak with him but Jumin’s mind was far far away. What snapped him back to reality sent shivers down his spine.

 

“Jumin, darling. Were you listening?” The chairman had gone to greet a colleague and Veronica Casting, his father's girlfriend was now running her hand down the back of his neck and rubbing his shoulders.

 

“My apologies, I’m afraid I didn’t catch the whole of what you were saying.” He was desperately trying to be subtle about shaking her hands off of him. 

 

“I was just asking if you would be around enough to keep me company when your father is away long for business?” Veronica’s hands had found her way under his suit jacket to rub his back and suddenly he had felt his backside being groped. He froze. It was just like the nightmares, just like when he was a teenager and a young man. These vile women coming on to him when they were supposed to be with his father. Coming after his looks and money even though they were much older than him. Suddenly a hand gripped his bicep and he jumped. It was Victoria.

 

“Oh Jumin, I didn’t mean to startle you, handsome!”

 

“Respectively, I’d like to request you both not put your hands on me.”

 

“Don’t be silly, Jumin!” Victoria went to tuck a piece of hair behind his ear and he barked out.

 

“DON’T!” The room went silent and everyone was looking at the raven haired man. Including Samantha. They locked eyes. He closed his eyes and cleared his throat, straightening out his suit jacket.

 

“My apologies. If you’ll excuse me.”

 

Jumin briskly began to make his way out of the ballroom and Samantha lifted up the bottom of her dress to make chase. 

 

“Sammy!” Kaeli let her name squeak out of her mouth, but she knew it was useless. Even though she had just stopped Kaeli from chasing after a man in public, she knew nothing in the world was going to stop Samantha from chasing after Jumin.

 

Jumin had sunk to the floor in the hallway, his breathing short and shallow, leaning against the wall and his head in his hands. His fingers with a tight grip on his dark hair. He heard footsteps quickly approaching but before he shot up to compose himself he saw a flash of lavender and knew it was Sam. He didn’t want to face her so he just sat there, focusing on his breathing. Sam began to sit on the floor when Jumin spoke up.

 

“Oh no, Samantha, don’t, you’ll dirty your gown.” He began to stand up.

 

“Jumin, stop.” Samantha sat down as quickly as she could. Her gown fanned out on the floor, she pulled Jumin’s head into her chest and stroked his raven hair.

 

“They’re horrible. Disgusting. Awful. They objectify me. They hurt me. I can’t stand them. I’m pathetic. A grown man. Afraid of women.”

 

“Jumin, no. You are the strongest and bravest man I know. And I won’t let anyone hurt you. Man or Woman. You’re safe. You’re mine. You’re okay.”

 

“Samantha...I am so sorry.”

 

“Wha-? Why on earth are you apologizing?”

 

“When I found out tonight. When I found out that you were the princess of a crime family, that you’re the heir to a business rival, that you lied to me. I felt hurt and betrayed. But then I remembered. I remembered what you had asked me in your sleep the last night you were at the penthouse.”

 

Samantha sat silently staring into his eyes. She had no recollection of what she said in her sleep.

 

“You asked me to stay with you. You were afraid, weren’t you? Afraid of what would happen once I found out the truth. That I would leave. That I would hate you.”

 

Tears began to roll down Samantha’s cheeks and she closed her eyes, lightly sniffling.

 

“You must have been so scared. I am so sorry. The fact that I even made you feel that way is killing me.” He wiped the tears from her cheeks. “I can’t leave you. I wouldn’t dream of leaving you.” Samantha held his face and kissed him softly. When they broke from the kiss they spoke at the same time.

 

“I love you.”

 

The two didn’t need to say anything else. They stood up and dusted off their clothes. They walked to the ballroom entrance and Jumin offered his arm. They knew they couldn’t do anything inappropriate or anything that would alert the media of a relationship. But they were both well practiced in press, and business affairs. So a dance between what seemed like colleagues would be fine. The two made their way to the center of the ballroom and for the rest of the night ignored their duties of mingling and socializing with the other elites. 

* * *

Kaeli had made her way to the back of the ballroom where she couldn’t be seen for some peace and a chance to take her heels off. Her feet were killing her. She watched as Samantha and Jumin glamorously floated around the ballroom, beaming, glowing, smiling and sharing laughter. Her Sammy looked like a princess who no matter how much she denied she needed one, found her prince charming and was over the moon about it.

 

“Kind of makes you sick doesn’t it?” A voice cooed behind Kaeli.

 

“Don’t worry. You’re still number one best guy, in her book.”

 

The voice chuckled.

 

“And Vanderwood...come out of the shadows every once in a while. It’s been years, but it still creeps me out.”

 


	17. Movers and Shakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaeli and Zen wake up together to enjoy each other's company with Sam's blessing while she began working hard moving into the old manor. Working hard on her own until she enlisted help.

Sun was barely peeking through the slit between the closed curtains. The room was warm and had a euphoric scent. Where he would normally be sprawled out on the bed, Zen found himself compact and curled up with the feeling of someone else’s warm skin pressed against his. He opened his drowsy eyes further to see his little blonde pixie wrapped up in his arms. Thinking back on what had happened the night before he was overcome with emotions. The love he had felt for her reached an apex last night. He had proudly taken her in his arms in front of people that he should very much fear. He had beaten and threatened someone who was very much a threat and yet he didn’t have a single worry. All he could see in those moments of rage, passion, and directness was her. Kaeli. He held her tighter and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead, the sounds of his lips releasing from her skin, the only noise that rang throughout the room. That was until he heard a soft hum. He looked downward and was met with bright blue eyes.

 

“Jagiya, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

 

“Mmmm, but I’m glad you did.” Kaeli’s voice was groggy but it rang out like a soft melody. She tilted her head up and gave him a slow gentle kiss, reluctant to release, but eventually parting their lips subtly. Just enough space for her to mumble words back into his mouth. “Is the beast back in its cage?”

 

“Kay!! Don’t talk like that. It’s early and last night, I just…I-” Zen’s cheeks were a cherry blossom pink and he suddenly didn’t know which way was up. Unlike Jumin and Samantha who got to float around in a ball gown and tux, laughing and dancing the night away, Kaeli and Zen hadn’t received that luxury. So they had made it up in the bedroom, tenfold.

 

“Don’t get so flustered, babe. I like the beast and I want to see more of him.” The tiny blonde nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck, starting to lightly pepper kisses on his shoulder. Zen was becoming, a healthy level of enthused and decided they should hold off just for a little.

 

“Jagi, before we get too excited, how about we go out for breakfast? You still have some clothes here. Get dressed. Let’s go out.” Kaeli stopped her teasing and let out a weak whimper accompanied by a tiny pout and some fluttering of the eyelashes. “Kaeli, stop that. I don’t have any energy after last night. You were wild, absolutely starved for my hands, my touch, every time I moved in-”

 

“Zen!!” Now it was Kaeli who was wearing a lovely shade of pink. “I get it! I’ll get dressed!” Kaeli threw the covers off of the two of them and quickly made her way to the dresser Zen had cleaned out just for her to keep spare clothes in. She threw on a simple outfit but when she went to spruce up her hair she felt arms encircle her waist. She let her hair back down and turned around staring at Zen who was still not completely dressed. Held in his arms she ran her hands up his torso to his shoulders, tracing his defined peaks and valleys all the way up. “We better hurry and get to breakfast. I have a beast too, Zenny. It’s a lot cuter than yours, but it’s not patient.” That was enough for him. He threw on the rest of his clothes and pulling her by the arm hard enough to possibly pull something out of place, the two made their way to breakfast.

* * *

The two found a small local shop that had a cute and quaint outside eating area. They weren’t planning on stopping there but the aroma coming from inside had enticed them. They were obnoxious. Feeding each other, stealing food off of each other’s plates, licking food off of extremities and faces. They were being somewhat cautious being in the public. They were both wearing sunglasses and baseball caps. They had unintentionally matched and Kaeli honestly thought it was the greatest thing. She could barely even get Sam to wear the same color as her and they were inseparable.

 

“Kaeli, isn’t today the day you are supposed to move back into your old place? Do we have time to walk around town or do we have to get back to my place and let the beasts out ASAP?” Zen gave her a coy smile and Kaeli began to run her foot up and down his leg underneath the table. Her hand was resting on the table and Zen set his on top of hers, lightly running his thumb back and forth.

 

“Actually, I don’t have to go to the manor today. Last night Sammy told me not to worry about it. She said she wanted you and me to spend time together. She said there are plenty of movers to help out. She tried making it seem like she won’t be lifting a finger, but I know her. She’s going to send them away as soon as everything is unloaded and then she’s going to be unpacking all of the stuff herself. I know she won’t let us help no matter what. That should clear my guilty conscious, right?”

 

“Ha, Why does Samantha do the things that she does? Okay, how about we do something nice for her in return? What is something that Sam would want?” Zen was perplexed, fishing for ideas. A gift for Samantha wasn’t an easy task. Kaeli, however, knew exactly what she wanted.

 

“Babe, can I borrow your phone?” Kaeli gave him a toothy grin and he complied. Minutes later she handed it back. “All taken care of! It’s starting to get hot out. I really need a shower.”

 

“Well I didn’t take one either so, how about we conserve water and take one together?” The handsome actor winked at the pixie trying his best to put on the irresistible charm.

 

“I can not believe you just used that line on me.” She scolded, giving him a very unimpressed look. “I’m fine with showering together, handsome. But the real question is, before or after?” It was her turn to wink.

 

“Why don’t we do both?”

 

“Zen, I thought we were trying to conserve water?”

 

“Next time, Jagi.”

* * *

Kaeli’s inclination about Samantha was no doubt, correct. Sam had spent the night in one of the spare rooms of the manor that had remained untouched. The rest of the common areas and the girls specific bedrooms all had to have furniture and boxes delivered. She had woke up bright and early, in an incredible mood. She greeted the trucks and movers with extreme pleasantries. And why wouldn’t she? She had fallen in love with a man she had no business being with and the love wasn’t unrequited.

 

She had put in hours of work checking off the list of furniture and boxes being unloaded off the truck. She was constantly joking around with the movers, lending them a hand and giving them lots of praise. Once the last box was off the truck, the crew lead attempted to gather further instructions from Sam on how they should start unpacking. Instead, he received a hefty tip and was sent on his way home with the rest of the crew.

 

Samantha had started to unpack the boxes in the main living area, scouring for the sound system. She couldn’t work without blaring her music. Half of the day was gone and she had shown no signs of stopping. She had the windows open, letting the golden rays peek through and form shadows all over the marble floor. A gentle breeze airing out the dusty place and keeping her from warming up too much with all of her exertions.

 

She was sliding around in her socks, running up and down the large stairwell, just because she could. Dancing with floor lamps, singing to picture frames, working hard, but hardly working. In the midst of her foolishness, she had felt a pair of eyes watching her from the front doorway. Without giving that feeling her full attention she spoke to it, rummaging through a box of rods and curtains.

 

“I know, I know. ‘My music’s too loud, the floor isn’t sparkling enough, who taught you to dance.’ I know the way I’m working is killing you Vanderwood but observing from afar isn’t going to put you at ease.” With no response, Sam walked over to the first large window where she had set up a ladder and began to hang the sheer curtains. “And furthermore, Mr. Clean, instead of silently mocking me you could at least come and hel-aahhh!” Climbing up the ladder Samantha had tripped on the curtain fabric and began to fall backward. Bracing herself for a hard crash and hearty laughter from Vanderwood, she was surprised to find herself cradled in a familiar embrace. Her eyes were shut tight, but at the inviting warmth, she opened them to meet charcoal eyes with raven black bangs hanging in front of them. Speechless she stared at the man as he pulled her up to stand, their bodies pushed up against each other. She hadn’t blinked, only stared at him wide-eyed in surprise. A gentle smile fell on his lips.

 

“…Hello.”

 

“…Hi.”

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“I…I’m fine. Jumin, you…wait! You were the one watching me?!” She jumped back. Now at arm's length but still holding on to him.

 

“I stopped by to see you. I figured I would see you hard at work and I’d be able to offer you a bit of a break. But what I came across instead was simply, well, actually no…it was insanely adorable.” Dressed in his normal 3 piece suit, he pulled her back to him. She was sweating, wearing a tank top, running shorts and mismatched socks.

 

“Jumin! This is embarrassing! How did you even know where the manor is?” She was trying her hardest to distance herself but she wasn’t fooling anyone. Although she was extremely embarrassed about what the man had just witnessed, instead of burying her head in the sand she chose to bury it in his chest. Now wrapping her arms around his broad back and pulling him close.

 

“Don’t be embarrassed. You really are so very cute. Kaeli had told me earlier that she was worried you might be working yourself a bit too hard and suggested I stopped by. And it’s a good thing I did.” He had rested his hand on the back of her head and was slightly scratching it. You could swear she was almost purring. “Why were you doing something so dangerous by yourself, Kitten?”

 

She broke the embrace and looked up at Jumin. “Kitten?”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry did you not like that? I apologize if that was inappropriate in anyway or-”

 

She held a finger to his lips, easing his worry. “No, I loved it.” She gave him a warm kiss and ran a hand through his raven locks. “And you have a very weird perception of dangerous, my love.”

 

“I think that you are just a bit of a daredevil, Samantha.” They pressed their foreheads together and began to chuckle but it was quickly cut off by another kiss.

 

“I’m sorry you came out here all this way and I’m a mess. I have a lot to unpack here.”

 

“Why don’t I help you, Kitten?”

 

“Jumin I couldn’t possibly have you do that. Plus you’re in a suit, dear. It wouldn’t be proper to have you dancing around like me.”  She winked at him and another kiss ensued. They couldn’t quite tell who was initiating the kisses but it was as if each sentence had to be punctuated with their lips touching in some way.

 

“Why did you send the movers away, love? You know they were paid to do this for you, correct?”

 

Samantha sighed and walked away from him as she answered, back to rummaging through boxes. “I know they were, I just…I’m not ready to get completely back into this life. Being waited on, throwing money at people to get things done for me. Things that I could so clearly do myself. I feel like I lose my independence in a way.”

 

“I hope you don’t truly feel that way. I’ve never met someone as independent as you, love. I honestly wish you would be a little more dependent.” Jumin had found his way to Sam again and cupped her cheek in his hand. “I know how strong and capable you are, but you should let others take care of you every once in a while.”

 

Samantha closed her eyes and leaned into his palm. He let her go and removed his suit jacket, tossing it aside. “Now,” he began to roll up his sleeves, “What are we doing here?”

 

“Well if you really insist on helping, big strong man, I need to finish hanging these curtains.”

 

“If we hang the curtains, you will let me take you back to the penthouse for dinner, deal?”

 

“Oh sweetheart, I really don’t think I should leave th-”

 

“There will be time for discussion after the curtains are hung.”

 

“Jumin Han…” Samantha blinked at him rapidly and then beseechingly smirked at him. “Was that an order?”

 

He gave her a slow lingering kiss on the cheek and then whispered in her ear. “It was.”

* * *

The two had hung the curtains and somehow managed to take 3 whole hours doing it. They were a fumbling mess. The pair was laughing at each other when one would mess up, hiding behind the curtains, chasing each other through them, stealing kisses from each other, laying in piles of curtain fabric pretending to be exhausted so that they could cuddle up to each other instead of just getting the work done. The sun was starting to set. Jumin and Sam had found themselves sitting in the middle of the stairwell, Sam leaning her head against his shoulder.

 

“It seems it is later than I anticipated. I suppose I don’t have to bring you to the penthouse, however,”

 

“However?”

 

“Perhaps I’ll call the chef and have him fix dinner here.”

 

“It’s really okay sweetheart, I can fix something for myself, there’s no need to call him. You should probably get back to Elizabe-” She found her back being pressed against the stairs and hands on either side of her head being pinned down at the wrists.

 

“Samantha.” She had seen passion in Jumin’s eyes before but it had never been like this. Her body was hot, and her stomach had dropped from a great height. Her heart was performing coronary somersaults and her breathing was rapidly speeding up. “We’ve come so close, and I can’t take it anymore. I’m not letting you sleep alone tonight.” He kissed her deeply, parting her lips with his tongue, twirling it around in her mouth, inhaling her quick short breaths. “In fact, I’m not letting you sleep at all.”

 

Sam wrapped her arms around his back, running her nails from his shoulder blades down to the small of his back, then in a swift motion pinning him on the stairwell and straddling him. Open mouth kisses on his neck and under his jaw. He grabbed her waist and pulled her body so close to his there was absolutely no room for the lord. He sat himself up and took her by the hand. Samantha was giggling, being pulled up the stairs, both their feet going as fast as they could take them. Once they reached the top Jumin lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, clumsily waltzing around jamming each other's tongues down their throats like horny teenagers. Jumin found his back pinned against a door. Praying it was to a bedroom he fumbled around to reach for the door handle only for Sam to stop him.

 

“Jumin wait…”

 

“I can’t Kitten. I really can’t.” He was pleading with her. If he didn’t have this woman he was going to implode.

 

“Honey, this is serious.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Soooo…No calling the chef or?”

 

Jumin bit into her neck like he was taking a bite of the sweetest peach he had ever eaten and the couple retreated into the dark room. “Now you’re really in for it, troublemaker.”


	18. How Slippery Is A Snake

The phone had been vibrating for several minutes. Samantha didn't look to see who it was and acted like it didn't exist. She yawned, stretching out her arms and sitting up on the bed. She felt a chill on her bare skin. Realizing she wasn't wearing anything due to the events of the night before, she covered herself with the silk sheets. Smiling to herself, wrapping her arms around herself, basking in this amazing feeling she had. She closed her eyes ready to be taken away once again by how great she felt, she jolted out of bed throwing on underwear and a t-shirt. The bed was empty. Where was Jumin? Did he leave? Was something wrong?

 

She bolted out of the bedroom and ran down the stairs. She stopped to see men carrying around and unpacking boxes. Her pause didn't last long. She was passing through the workers calling Jumin's name when suddenly she had been thrown over the shoulder of someone who began to carry her back upstairs.

 

"Jumin! Put me down! What are you doing? Oh my gosh, put me down!"

 

"I will do no such thing! To think my kitten is just running around in her underwear with strange men in the house. What kind of a boyfriend subjects their girlfriend to prying eyes."

 

"Girlfriend?! Jumin! Put. Me. Down!"

 

They had reached the top of the stairs and Jumin finally obeyed Samantha's demand.

 

"Jumin Han, what is wrong with you?!" Samantha was standing with her arms crossed and the stern look she had sent a chill down Jumin's spine.

 

"Kitten I-" He began to stutter out a response when Samantha jumped into his arms. Wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, Sam peppered the man with kisses. "Samantha, I thought you wanted me to put you down?"

 

"I just didn't want you carrying me like that. All the blood was rushing to my head." Her sentence came out in pieces as she was still showering her 'boyfriend' with kisses. "You can't just leave me in bed like that. I miss you too much!"

 

Jumin chuckled and began carrying Sam back into the bedroom. "I'm sorry, my dear. I just wanted to call a new crew of movers so we can get the house put together as soon as possible. Plus, I have to go to work today." Samantha laid her head on Jumin's shoulder and it was like he was carrying a young child.

 

"I know...I do too. But I don't want to."

 

Jumin laid Sam on her back on the bed and hovering over her, he planted a deep kiss on her lips. He slowly began to run his hand up her thigh. 'But you have to. And once we're both done, we'll come back here and continue more of what went on last night." His hand moved up her hips and underneath her shirt. "Until then," his fingers on her stomach made her quiver, but they stopped traveling upward. "Get dressed and get ready, Kitten." He had begun to tickle her and her flailing and giggling made it even harder for Jumin to really want to go into the office but he left the bedroom and went to get ready. Samantha checked her phone. All the missed calls were from Baba. She hadn't received any calls or texts from Kaeli so she figured she would check in. She called several times and each call went to voicemail. She even tried to call Zen but still nothing. She figured they were doing things she didn't want to picture, so she let it go.

 

Samantha finished getting ready and wandered down to the kitchen. She didn't have time for breakfast but she saw Jumin sitting at the counter reading the paper. She ran her hands over his shoulders and down his chest, draping herself over his back, she kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later?"

 

"No matter who gets here first and when, the chef will be preparing dinner already, love."

 

"Sounds wonderful." One last peck on the lips and Samantha left him to his reading.

* * *

Samantha opened her office door and found Kang Dae sitting at her desk.

 

"Baba, what are you doing here? How did things go the other-" He stood. Abruptly. Samantha's heart started beating so fast she felt nauseous.

 

"I can't believe, how irresponsible you are. How much you have let your guard down. Samantha, why did you send away the movers I hired?"

 

"The movers? Baba, that's what this is about? It was a nice day, and I didn't need them going through our stuff. I figured I could do it myself. Don't worry, I hired another crew."

 

"That's not the point Samantha! I had a reason to hire that crew and I wanted them there ALL day. I needed to keep an eye on some of them and I entrusted that task to you! I didn't think I had to spell it out for you. You know my idiot son is planning something and the night of the party I found out he has help! Now he's-" Kang's phone began to ring and he immediately answered it. He walked away and Samantha's mind went blank. She had been less observant, ignorant, careless. All she could think about lately was Jumin. And now she potentially messed up something big. She couldn't move. The only thing that broke her paralysis was the yelling of her father.

 

"SAMANTHA! Do some work. I have to meet with someone. You get your ass to my office in 30 minutes. No exceptions."

 

"Yes Baba, I'm sorry."

 

Kang left and Samantha sat at her desk and immediately made a call.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Vanderwood I need you to do me a favor. I haven't heard from Kaeli or Zen all day. Kang was just in my office yelling and he got a pretty abrupt phone call. I need you to go to Zen's place and see what's going on."

 

"Yeah, sure thing. Sam?"

 

"Yeah, Van?"

 

"Deep breaths. It's going to be okay. I'll check on those two and you watch out for yourself okay?"

 

"Got it. And Van...Reagan is involved."

 

"Got it."

 

The two hung up and Samantha tried calling Kaeli again. She tried for the whole thirty minutes until she had to go to Kang's office, to no prevail.

* * *

Sam approached the guards in front of the doors to Kang's office and they graciously let her in. Her stomach dropped when she saw who was already standing in front of Kang's desk. Reagan was staring at her with his snake-like grin and next to him was Henry Casting. The son of the late Harold Casting. Now in charge of Casting Call Industries and the crime family that accompanied it. The same age as Jumin but not nearly as successful. Golden sandy hair, and dark brown eyes. Handsome. But again, not nearly as handsome as Jumin. He always had a thing for Samantha, but he just wasn't her cup of tea. She approached the desk cautiously. Standing on the side of Henry as far away from Reagan as possible.

 

"Samantha, we have a business matter to discuss. And this certain matter has to deal with you as both my successor and my daughter."

 

"Yes, Baba. Sorry, I mean, yes, sir."

 

"I think it would be beneficial to expand our relationship with the Casting family. We have always been cordial but I think it's time to develop a more intimate relationship with them. Both in business and in personal matters." Kang was looking at Samantha with sorrow in his eyes. The nausea was settling in her stomach more and more.

 

Henry turned to Samantha and spoke earnestly.

 

"Samantha, seeing you at the party a few nights ago, brought back a lot of things. And with my fathers passing I have a lot of new responsibilities to take on. I want to be a good namesake to my father. I would like to make him proud. Provide for my mother and my sister. I need someone by my side that can help me build all of these things. So I am glad to be here, to announce...our engagement."

 

"Engagement?!"

 

"Samantha, to benefit this family and this company, you will marry into the Casting family." Kang's voice was the softest she had ever heard it sound. Her body heated up and rage filled her heart. Her eyes immediately shot in Reagans' direction.

 

"You MOTHER F-"

 

"SAMANTHA! Henry, if you wouldn't mind. This is a lot to process. Allow us to discuss this as a family and you'll hear from us very soon."

 

"Of course Mr. Dae." Henry bowed in Samantha's direction and exited the office. As soon as the doors were closed Samantha's hand flew across Reagan's face.

 

"Where is she you piece of shit?!"

 

"I don't know what you're talking about crazy bitch!"

 

"ENOUGH! Samantha, calm down."

 

"Calm down?! Do you know how much of a snake your son is?! And he potentially...Do you know what your son did to her? He rap-" Samantha felt a harsh tug at the back of her head and a hand wrap around her throat. It was quickly released when Reagan found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

 

"I know what he did to her."

 

"Gonna point a gun at your own son, Pop?"

 

"The only reason you're not dead boy is because you share my blood."

 

"Oh don't act like you give a shit about that now, old man. And Samantha, before your crazy ass tries to threaten me or attack me again, know that you aren't positive about what I may have or have not done. But if your assumption is correct, threatening my life isn't how you keep your loved ones alive."

 

"Son. Get out."

 

"Sure thing, Pops." Reagan put his hands in his pockets and laughed his whole way out of the room.

 

"He has Kaeli, doesn't he?"

 

"I'm not positive, Samantha." Kang put his gun back in his desk drawer and Samantha's cell phone began to ring.

 

"Vanderwood."

 

"Sam, it's just what you thought. A couple of Reagan's guys are in front of Zen's place. I got a look inside. Zen is there, there's no Kaeli."

 

"Son of a Bitch! Do you think you can get Zen out?"

 

"No problem but Sam, there's something else."

 

"Don't do this Van, how could there be something else?"

 

"Before I went to Zen's I went to the manor just to see if they had stopped by. I saw that trust fund kid getting into an unmarked car. And it wasn't his usual driver."

 

Samantha spiked the phone to the floor and screamed as loud as her lungs allowed. She picked up a crystal glass from the desk and hurled it at the wall with great precision, hitting and breaking both the glass and a framed picture of Reagan. She began to stomp towards the door.

 

"Samantha where-"

 

"Save it, Baba. I am handling this the way I'm going to handle it."

 

"I know you are, and you have all of our resources available to you. I was just asking you where you were planning on starting."

 

"I'm paying a visit to your one-time former lover. My darling former madam."


	19. Pull My Trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha confronts the demon that has been torturing her for years and tries to get any sense of closure. Unfortunately new demons come to light instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings apply! Assault and violence are very prevalent here. There aren't usual breaks in this chapter and it's very fast paced. But per usual, Enjoy!

The halls of the building were loud and lively like they always were but Samantha walked through them hearing nothing but dead silence. Ignoring everything around her, she walked through the halls with unbreakable determination. She didn’t need help. She didn’t want help. She would tell no one of where she was to go and what she was to do. Back in her office she immediately found the small lockbox on the shelf and quickly got to work opening it. A pistol with a full clip. A small Beretta. It’s all she needed. She tucked the handgun into the waist of her skirt behind her and grabbed her bomber jacket off of her office chair. Putting it on mid sleeve her office phone rang. Reluctant but curious, she answered.

“Samantha.”

“Hey, where the hell is your cell? I’ve been calling for the past 20 minutes. You haven’t done anything stupid yet have you?”

“My cell is broken. And I’m about to leave. Did you get Zen out of there?”

“That’s the thing, Sam. He wasn’t being held, hostage. I got in and he told me he was just being held there until Kaeli returned.”

“Yeah, Vanderwood. She was KIDNAPPED. They’re making sure he doesn’t go after her!”

“NO Sam! She went on her own. Willingly. And Zen is to stay put, unharmed until she returned. Those were the conditions she gave.”

“What, why would she-” Samantha was cut off by knocking at her office door. “Van, I gotta go.” She hung up the phone and finished putting her jacket on. The door opened and Sam was taking the quick seconds before the person spoke to determine whether or not she needed to reach for her gun.

“Danny, What do you want?” He was standing with a timid posture. His face bruised and cut from when he was last in Samantha’s office.

“Samantha I am just here to talk. I heard your screaming in Kang’s office. And I know you are going to try and visit the madam.”

“Stay out of my way, Danny or so help me.” She placed both her palms flat on the desk leaning forward, glaring at him in the most threatening way possible.

“Sam, please listen. I know you have no reason to trust me. And I know that I’m risking my own safety just by even thinking I can be in here having a conversation with you. You were gracious for not doing more than you did the last time I was here.” He was trembling. He was truly terrified of her and it sent a jolt of pain in Samantha’s heart. The feeling of being feared. She remembered it all too well. She had been trying her hardest to forget it. To get used to people being excited or happy because of her presence. But the more she thought about what Reagan was doing to Kaeli or Jumin, the more the feeling of being feared became appealing.

“Something is wrong with Reagan.”

“Danny, the next words that come out of your mouth better be news. Not something blatantly obvious.” Ah, there it was. Even when she was cold and threatening she couldn’t help being a smart ass.

“No Sam. He is gone. He’s snapped. I don’t know what his plans are. I don’t know what he wants. I went to his office and I walked in on him and the Casting daughter.”

“And? Big deal.” She was growing impatient.

“I walked IN on them. She was sucking his dick. When she stopped because they were aware I had entered the room Reagan struck her across the face and asked ‘Who told you to stop?’ She looked terrified. I decided to go talk to his mother. I was worried. This past couple of days he’s been off.

“Danny! I don’t care about his well being! Get on with it!” Samantha lifted her palms off the desk and slammed them back down balled into fists.

“Okay! When I got to the madam’s office, before we could get to talking, two of Reagan’s lesser-known thugs came in. They told her he was sending her somewhere for a while. For her protection. When she refused they pulled out their guns and they dragged her out of the room. She was demanding to speak to her son but they just kept repeating that these were his orders.”

“Kaeli and Jumin?” Samantha adjusted her posture and crossed her arms.

“I don’t know what the story is with that I swear. The only thing I know is that he called them both asking to meet, and they both agreed. He had people pick them up and as far as I know, no harm has come to them.”

Samantha walked around her desk and slowly made her way to Danny. On the outside looking in you would think it was an intimidation tactic. But Samantha was really going slow so she could think through this whole situation and compose her thoughts. She was trained for these kinds of things. For special covert missions. Secret agency ordeals. But once she got into the business working for Kang, her reasoning skills became dull. Only because her anger had become more heightened. And right now that is the war she was waging in her own mind. Assess the situation or run at it in a rampage.

“Okay, Danny.” She laid her hand gently on his shoulder and met his eyes with a sweet gaze. “Thank you for the information. And yes, it was very brave of you to come and discuss this all with me.”

The tension in his shoulders dropped but his relief was short lived when suddenly slender fingers had wrapped around his throat and gripped his windpipe with a great force. Samantha had a fire in her eyes and she spoke softly and clearly.

“But if you are lying to me, or setting me up. I will come back here. And I will end your life.” She let him go and he tried to regain his steady breathing. Sam left without looking back.

* * *

 

A driver was waiting downstairs. Samantha got in the car and calmly instructed him where to go. She didn’t want people seeing her leave on her own. Driving herself. Causing suspicion. Alerting Reagan’s thugs that she was on her way. As careful as she was trying to be she couldn’t help but think that it didn’t matter. Now she was almost positive that Reagan was waiting for her. She just didn’t understand why.

Pulling up to the Casino, Sam thanked the driver and stood in front of the building. Throwing her neck side to side, trying to relieve her tension. As soon as she was standing in front of those Casino doors she felt a wave of rage flash before her. One of the places she had to be in for hours on end when she first started this journey. All the criminals and corrupt businessmen she would have to tend to. Reagan and his scumbag friends. The memories made her feel hostile. Like some kind of monster was going to break from within her. Thinking about what Reagan could be making Kaeli do at this moment. The fact that he even asked Jumin to come to a place like this. All of these thoughts were enough to make Samantha pull out her gun and cock it. Just walking in ready to pull the trigger.

She knocked those thoughts down as far as she could. She needed to be cool-headed. If what Danny said was right, Reagan had come unhinged. Her legs began to carry her to the door. When she reached for the handle, the door was opened before she could grip it. She was greeted by security detail for the Casino. Like they had been waiting for her arrival. They asked her to follow them and she didn’t refuse.

They led her to Reagan’s office and when she entered she saw Reagan standing at his desk and both Kaeli and Jumin seated in front of it. She fought the urge to run to them. Reagan greeted her with a smile.

“Ah, Samantha. How lovely of you to join us. Would you like to take a seat?”

“Cut the shit, Reagan. What is this?” With a wave of his hand, Reagan dismissed the security detail.

“Now before you go on a rampage, Sammy-”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Sam. You should know that no one here is under duress. We’re all here on our own free will. We were just discussing business matters.” His smile turned into a smirk. A vile and nasty expression. Fitting for him, the snake.

Samantha walked further into the room, still being cautious of anything Reagan might do. She turned her attention to Kaeli.

“What are you doing? Are you kidding me!? You got in a car and came to Reagan by yourself? For what reason Kaeli!”

“I can make my own decisions Samantha! I know what I did and why I did it. My choices don’t concern you!”

“What happened huh? Did he threaten Zen? Use your relationship as leverage? Just like I warned you they would!”

Reagan remained standing at the head of his desk and was watching the girls, thoroughly entertained.

“Samantha, darling. Perhaps you should calm down. Kaeli is correct. We are all adults capable of making our own decisions.” Jumin had stood up from his seat but did not approach her.

“And you!” Samantha shot her head in Jumin’s direction. “Why would you ever, under any circumstances get in an unmarked car? And meet with someone I…You…just…ANYTHING that has to do with my business or the people I associate with, you stay far far away from.” Her voice had become raspy and she was fighting the urge to cry. “How stupid could you be?!”

Something made contact with Samantha’s cheek and as soon as it left she felt a sting. Holding her cheek in her hand she looked to Kaeli who was standing. Returning her arm to her side.

“Yell at me all you want Sam. But don’t you talk to him like that! He came here for you!”

“I didn’t ask him to!” Kaeli slapped her again.

“I can’t believe you would say such selfish things! This man just got you out of an arranged marriage. And is risking the entire business empire he’s built, for you.”

“Jumin…” His name escaped her lips in a soft hush. Jumin didn’t say anything. He stared at her. Trying to express that it wasn’t anything she needed to be concerned about. The cocking of a gun broke the silence.

“Alright, I’ve had enough. Everyone out. Everyone but Samantha.” Reagan stood, pistol in hand pointed at Samantha. Jumin spoke up.

“I absolutely will not leave her here with you.”

“Neither will I.” Kaeli and Jumin stepped close to each other in front of Sam. Blocking her from the barrel of Reagan’s gun.

Reagan held no patience. He shot the gun in the air and Samantha pushed her way in front of Jumin and Kaeli. Hearing the gunshot, security detail entered the room.

“Okay, Okay! They’ll leave.”

“Samantha!” The two rang out in protest but without facing them she pleaded.

“I am begging you two. Please go. I will be fine. Everything will be fine.”

Kaeli was shaking but it wasn’t out of fear. She didn’t understand what she was feeling. Normally she would feel threatened, frightened but it would dissipate because she knew that with Samantha she could be strong. But today she felt angry. Angry that Sam was still so stubborn. Sam was in over her head and wouldn’t accept that she needed help. That they were there to in fact help her.

“Fine.” Kaeli spat the word out. “Jumin, there is no use in arguing. She is invincible. The Indestructible Samantha. Doesn’t need anyone or anything. Let her handle it. We’re just in her way.”

Before anyone could give a response the security detail was escorting Jumin and Kaeli out. They were moved to the end of the long corridor that led to Reagan’s office. It was a long, long hallway. Kaeli plopped into one of the plush seats, arms crossed, jaw clenched. Jumin leaned against a wall. Biting the nail of his thumb. Vacantly staring out of worry.

Reagan placed his gun on the desk and walked around, approaching Samantha. He leaned against the front of his desk facing her.

“What are you doing Reagan? What’s the end game? I don’t get what you want from me.”

“I want you to suffer Samantha. I want you to be broken and beaten. I want everything to be ripped away from you and then I want you dead.”

Kaeli’s words were running through Samantha’s mind. Reagan had snapped. What if she really couldn’t handle this on her own. What if he did get to her and then he went after Kaeli, Baba, Zen, Vanderwood, Yoosung…Jumin. All she had to do was grab the gun from her waistband and shoot the bastard. It would be that easy. But then she would be giving in to her own monster. That demon that she has worked so hard to suppress. The war raging within her head caused her to lose focus and soon Reagan’s hands were at her throat. He wasn’t strangling her. Yet.

“You’ve fucked up my life to no end Samantha. You almost killed me in high school. The time I had to spend recovering because of what you did. The time that I lost. Then when I try to get my revenge you end up in my father’s good graces. You end up being promised what has belonged to me since birth! You get to parade around like the freak you are and you’re given the world! When I found out you were running around with that rich business prick, I lost it. How dare you. How dare you try to find happiness with a lover when all you should amount to is a criminals whore.”

Before she could respond she inhaled sharply and the breath caught in her throat. An inward gasp is all she could get out. She looked down. Plunged inside of her torso was a large hunting knife. He did it. He had stabbed her. She looked up and was met with cold chapped lips. Reagan shoved his tongue into her mouth and when he felt her wince he twisted the knife. He began to walk her backward until he was pinning her to the wall. He slowly pulled the knife out of her and tossed it on the floor. Her knees buckled and she began to slide down the wall. Reagan held her up.

“No, no, no Sammy. We haven’t even started the fun part.”

He peeled her jacket off of her arms and took the gun from her waistband. He knew that it was there. Of course, he did. He began to kiss her neck and Samantha felt ill. She wasn’t fighting back and she couldn’t tell if it was because she had just been stabbed or because she was ashamed of herself. The only thing she could think of was that this is all her fault. She couldn’t control the monster inside of her back then and now it’s led to all of this. Every single shit thing in her life was because she almost killed Reagan years ago. Because she couldn’t control herself.

She felt cold metal slowly creep up the inside of her thighs. It gave her chills and she let out a soft exhale. Which only pleased Reagan.

“Good Girl.”

His breath was melting her skin and she felt like a million roaches were crawling over her body. She wanted so badly to toss him off of her, pick up the knife and stab it through his black and burned heart, but her head was screaming “You deserve this.” She felt his dry and clammy hand move inside of her skirt pulling her underwear to the side. Then she felt the cold barrel of the gun slowly making its way inside of her. She shut her eyes tight and her body constricted in pain. Reagan didn’t push the gun in any further but he didn’t take it out either. He paused and licked up the side of Samantha’s face. A tear fell from her tightly shut eyes. He pushed his body against hers and she could feel his vile erection.

Samantha knew that no matter what happened, to her or to Reagan, someone would alert Baba. If he killed her, there wouldn’t be time for him to go after Jumin or Kaeli. Or anyone else. Normally that thought would be enough for her to settle in her resolve. Just deal with the assault and move on. But this time Reagan was completely gone. So when he made another threat, Samantha fully believed him. He bit her earlobe and then tipped his face up just enough so that his mouth reached directly in front of her eardrums. His whispering was like the hiss of a snake.

“I know what you’re thinking Samantha. But my escape is already planned. And once I’ve fucked the shit out of you, whether it’s now or later, I will find your stick up the ass boyfriend, and I will blow his brains out.”

Something in Samantha’s brain had snapped. Adrenaline pumped through her veins and took over her body. There was no more struggling internally. She didn’t care how the world would see her. She wanted him dead, and this time she would get her wish. She pushed him backward and he released the gun. It fell and slid across the room. They both ran toward it. Reagan used his arm to hold Samantha back. She reached for the hunting knife that was in her body moments before, picking it up and plunging it into Reagan’s calf. The only part of him that was within her reach. He toppled over but stayed standing. Sam jumped on his back and was met with an elbow to the jaw. Reagan pulled the knife out of his leg to wield at Sam but she kicked his lower back causing him to fall flat on his face, next to the gun. He ended up dropping the knife once more. Before Sam could jump on top of him he rolled on to his back. She straddled him. She cocked back her newly healed right hand and went to drive her fist into his skull. Reagan jerked his head to the side and Samantha’s hand met the hard marble floor.

“AAAAHHHHH!” They heard a scream come from behind the doors at the end of the corridor and Jumin shot out of the seat he had taken. Taking several steps he was blocked by the security detail.

“Out of my way!” He screamed at them and Kaeli knew that things were about to take a turn for the worst. She knew the guards weren’t allowed to do a damn thing to her, but no one ever said they couldn’t do as they please with Mr. Han. She knew that any kind of punch she threw wouldn’t do much so she thought back to some things Samantha had taught her to do. She placed all of her weight on her left leg, charging up her kick like a spring. She shot out her right leg in a sidekick directly into the torso of one of the guards, knocking the wind out of him. She turned her back to the second guard and launched her elbow right into his nose. She pulled one of their guns out of its holster. Not knowing how to use it but she was an actress. She would make them believe she knew how.

“Jumin, Go!!” She shouted at him and he made chase down the corridor. He made easy work of the cardio. Both guards were toppled over on the ground and Kaeli trained the gun on them back and forth. “You two will stay here.”

Samantha had picked up the gun and was holding it between Reagan’s eyes. Her hands dripping with blood. She had beat his face in so much he was barely recognizable. Samantha’s breathing was growing shallow. Her open stab wound was bleeding profusely and she could feel her consciousness fading. She heard the office doors get thrown open and she didn’t need to look up to see who it was. He stared at her eyes wide in terror.

“Jumin, leave.”

“Samantha, you’re bleeding!” He began to rush to her side but a sharp yell stopped him in his tracks.

“Get out of here!” Samantha moved the gun away from Reagan’s face. “Leave, now. Turn around. Forget you saw this. This has nothing to do with you.”

“Pathetic.” A small whimper escaped Reagan’s lips and then he spat out all the blood that was flooding his mouth into Samantha’s face. With a harsh yell she began once more to beat in his face with closed fists and the handle of the gun.

“SAMANTHA STOP!” Jumin had run to the pair and grabbed Samantha’s arms pinning them behind her. Not fully aware of her injury. When she let out a pained hiss he released her.

“Jumin, I’m begging you.” Sam pleaded with him threw light sobs. She couldn’t have him see more of her monster. The monster that just beat this man to a bloody pulp was about to kill him in cold blood and she couldn’t have the man she loved be exposed to that. “Leave us, and I promise you I’ll be good. I promise nothing will happen. Please.”

Jumin watched in awe. He would never condone murder and he wouldn’t accept that his love was about to make herself a cold-blooded killer. Or was it self-defense? Yes. That’s how he could spin it. No, what was he doing? He gripped the sides of his head, pulling on his raven hair. Murder is wrong plain and simple. So why was he being hesitant? He needed to stop this. But he just couldn’t.

Samantha pressed the gun against Reagan’s chest. She cocked the gun and held it there. Waiting. Just praying in her heart that Jumin would leave. For her. He would listen to her and he would just walk away. She couldn’t hold back her emotions anymore. Her soft sobbing turned in to wailing and the tears couldn’t stop pouring from her eyes. Then she felt vibrating from beneath her. Her body was being moved. Reagan’s stomach was writhing around. She stopped the wailing and through her sniffling, she heard it. Laughter.

“aha..haaaaha…hahaha…ahahahaaaa…HAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!” Reagan was staring directly into her eyes. Laughing maniacally. Then she heard a sharp ringing and everything went silent. She watched Reagan’s eyes widen and then blank over. Rolling up just a bit, and the movement beneath her stopped completely. He was dead. But she…she hadn’t pulled the trigger, had she? She looked down at her hand that held the gun and felt a warm pressure above her. Jumin’s hand was wrapped around hers, holding her finger down on the trigger. He was leaning against her back.

“He’s dead.” Jumin peeled her fingers off of the gun and tossed it to the side of them. He stood up and fixed his tie.

Samantha couldn’t breathe, she knew she was bleeding out. She was trying to process everything, but when the thought that Jumin Han just shot someone dead entered her brain, she promptly vomited on Reagan’s cold body and passed out.

Kaeli had entered the room, and with a loud gasp and immediate tears, she turned to run away only to be trapped in the arms of Kang Dae. She looked up into his face and then buried hers in his chest. “Oh Baba, why!” She cried out and he held her closely stroking her hair.

“Fucking Christ.” Kang muttered under his breath.

“Mr. Dae.” Jumin spoke curtly and void of emotions. He knelt down and cradled Samantha in his arms. Then lifting with his legs he picked her up in a bridal carry and began to make his way to the door. “Please have an ambulance waiting for us downstairs.”


	20. If You Love Me, Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovering from the events there is only one person Jumin wants to see and only one person Samantha doesn't want to see. Coming to grips with what happened wasn't as hard as accepting it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. This chapter is basically all intimacy sooooo, enjoy? haha

She had visitors all afternoon. Kaeli and Zen were first. Vanderwood was there from noon until evening. Kaeli had even convinced Sam to let Yoosung visit. The last person in the hospital room with her was Kang-Dae. Her Baba. None of the family or any associates knew anything about what had happened or where Sam was staying. Regardless Baba still wanted guards outside Sam’s hospital room and regardless of his want, Samantha refused. As much as Samantha wanted to be alone, she was grateful that someone was always in her room. If they were there, HE couldn’t be. The one person who was absolutely not allowed near her hospital room, even though he had been using everything in his power to enter anyway. She was reluctant to let Baba leave. But once he did and a few hours had passed without anyone else trying to visit, she peacefully drifted asleep.

 

He slowly peeled open the door and gently walked inside. The light from the moon spilled into the room and illuminated her pale skin and brass hair. Her breathing was soft and shallow. She looked enchanting. and his heart began to sting. It had been a week since all this had happened and he didn’t understand why she was refusing him.

 

Jumin sat on the bed and moved a small curled piece of hair out of Samantha’s face. He looked down at her re-fractured right hand wrapped up in its soft cast. He gently lifted her hand in his and gently kissed her wrist and then held it to his cheek. Samantha’s eye’s opened and met with his. For nothing but a split second. She wasn’t startled, she didn’t pull her hand away. She was expecting this. She turned her head from him.

 

“Leave me.” Her voice was low and far away.

 

“I’ve been trying to visit for days, Samantha. I’ve been worried out of my mind. I’m falling apart inside. The second I came in here and saw you sleeping peacefully, relief washed over me. Yet you won’t even look at me.” He knew that it wasn’t what he was supposed to be feeling but anger began to build up inside of him. “Look at me!” He went to reach for her chin to turn her face towards him but before his fingers got the chance her head snapped towards him.

 

“Why Jumin! What are you expecting to see!”  She was burning holes into him with her eyes and he ran his fingers through her hair, holding her cheek in his palm.

 

“You, Samantha! And that’s all I want to see!” Samantha pushed his hand away and turned away from him again.

 

“Get off of me.” She was no longer screaming. Just hollow seeming. But it was only the calm before the storm.

 

“I won’t!” Jumin grabbed her shoulders and she began to pound on his chest with her forearms. Not caring about the pain in her right hand and wrist. Samantha began to sob and balled his shirt into her fists, she forced the words out through her cries.

 

“Why didn’t you leave?! I asked you to leave! You should have just done what I asked! Turned and ran! And then you called for help! You should have left me to bleed out on the floor where I belonged! Next to that monster! AAAHHHH!” She had gotten too worked up and she could feel nothing but searing pain coming from her midsection. She had overworked her punctured lung that was in the process of healing. She crossed her arms together pressing them to her stomach. Jumin laid her back, unfolding her arms, placing them at her sides and gently resting his hand on her stomach.

 

“Stop it, Samantha. Rest. And don’t ever speak like that again. He wouldn’t have stopped and I would never have forgiven myself if I had let him go on. You were defending yourself and you did nothing wrong. I am the one who pulled the trigg-”

 

“DON’T.” Samantha didn’t move but her voice had never been so ominous, so distant, so eery. She was staring at the ceiling. Refusing to look at the man whose life she had ruined. She began to speak. Tears pouring out of her eyes and falling to the sides, but her voice had become lifeless and frigid. “Why don’t you understand? That is what I regret the most. I didn’t give a shit if I pulled the trigger. If I beat his fucking skull in. I wanted him dead. I wanted to watch the light leave his eyes. Because I am a monster and always have been.” She closed her eyes and began to take deep breaths. As deep as she could with her injuries. Her tears had stopped. She felt that she had just run out of them. “You are not a monster. You are the most amazing man that no one is deserving of. You are too good for this world Jumin Han and I tainted you. I made you dirty. A killer. And that I can’t live with. I’d rather die than hold that guilt and that pain. I love you…and yet, I ruined you.”

 

He gently lifted her up. She was acting as dead weight on purpose but he made her seem light as a feather. He laid the sweetest and most gentle kiss she had ever felt on her lips.

 

“Jumin…please.” He was tracing her bottom lip with his thumb. Searching every inch of her face with his charcoal eyes.

 

“Samantha. Stop this. I have never compromised my own personal beliefs or philosophies for any reason, and I still haven’t. I knew you weren’t going to leave that room. I knew you were only leaving if Reagan was dead, or you yourself were in a body bag. So I killed the bastard. It had to be done, and I wasn’t going to have you bare that burden alone.”

 

Sam moved his hair out of his face and explored every inch of him with her eyes. She was overwhelmed and could barely breathe. She didn’t deserve this. She didn’t belong here with such an extraordinary man. She was tainted and dirty and she needed to prove that to him. She lightly pinched his cheek between her fingers.

 

“Jumin…please go home.”

 

“No.”

 

“What do you want from me?”

 

“Stay with me.”

 

She remembered when she had made that request, and it seemed like forever ago. Things were different now. He began to reach for her face and she stopped him by placing her palm against his. Intertwining her fingers with his. She slowly sat up.

 

“Jumin, do you honestly think you could be with me now? With the scars from my injuries. Reminding you every time you saw them, that I let him inside of me. That I didn’t fight. That you took someone’s life? You could be intimate with me and not show disgust?”

 

Samantha hung her head and suddenly she felt the bottom of her shirt being lifted up. Jumin ran his fingers gently across the scar where she had been stabbed.

 

“No, Samantha.” She felt nauseous. She expected that answer but it still hurt like hell. She thought her heart would explode. Her breathing became sporadic but Jumin grabbed her chin and peered into her deep blue eyes. “I could make LOVE to you and not show disgust. What can I do to show you that nothing can keep me from you? That you are the most wonderful thing that has come into my life? That I need you Samantha Dae. You are my heart.”

 

Sam removed Jumins hand from her chin and hung her head once more. “Then do it.” Jumin’s expression turned quizzical and Samantha finished her thought. “Make love to me.”

 

Jumin let go of her hand and laid Samantha back in the hospital bed. He gently unbuttoned his shirt and softly laid it on the chair next to them. He helped Sam with her hospital gown. He placed her injured hand above her head and kissed her palm down to her elbow. She wasn’t meeting his eyes. Looking downward she ran her good hand up his chest and wrapped it around his neck pulling his head in so that his forehead laid against hers. She averted her eyes still. What was wrong with her? She was already responsible for this man now having blood on his hands. She was toxic. But she couldn’t stop herself. Their foreheads pressed together, she was running her hands all over his body. Her hands getting warmer with each area of skin she passed over. She was disgusted with herself. Was she heating up because of the warmth of the love they were sharing with each other? Or was it her burning her filth deeper into him?

 

She still wasn’t looking at him. Jumin could feel his chest constricting and his temples began to ache. The tangled up mess of threads inside of his head had just recently begun to unravel but now he felt them knotting even tighter than before. He was being irrational. How could he act on feelings he didn’t understand? Why was he so desperate to convince this woman of his love? No. He got angry with himself. He loved her, that was certain. So why couldn’t he just be a man and take her in a rush of love and passion? He pulled away from her forehead and tried to meet her eyes but she refused. He was frustrated and no longer angry at himself but with her. She asked him. No. She TOLD him to make love to her and she was going to deny him anything but absolute intimacy? He pushed his weight into her more forcefully.

 

Sam felt the pressure of his toned body fall into her hard and she winced in pain. He was doing it on purpose. She could feel it. He was reaching a point of lust out of anger and not passion out of love. She had done this. It was her fault. She needed to stop this now. Her head hurt so bad she wanted to vomit. Too many rushing thoughts. The monster she was had consumed and tainted the only man she would ever love. She didn’t deserve happiness and she knew she would never have it again after tonight. Fuck feeling guilty. Fuck sparing him. The damage was already done. It’s not like he was going to see her slowly dying inside. As far as she was concerned, the light had left her eyes a long time ago.

 

“Samantha. Are you afraid of me? Because of what I’ve done?”

 

“No.”

 

“Look at me.”

 

“No.”

 

“Look. At. Me.” Her eyes flicked up to meet him and it was over for her. She crashed her lips against his and she grabbed his hand leading it up her stomach. When his fingers traced over her scar he tried to pull back, thinking he had hurt her.

 

“If you’re going to love me, you have to love every part of me.”

 

She was ready to beat the shit out of herself. She had no right to ask ANYTHING of this man. The love of her life. But once again she couldn’t help being selfish and something in her mind snapped. No more guilt. Tonight she would be selfish. She would cover him with every evil and vile part of her soul and then he could wash himself clean of it forever.

 

He leaned down and kissed the length of her scar and then gently kissed every inch of her torso. Laying open mouth kisses and circling her pale smooth skin with his tongue. Her hand found the top of his head and her fingers became entangled in his hair. Her breathing was already rapid, but she didn’t have a lot of lung capacity at the moment. He kissed up the valley in between her breasts and up to her neck. Sucking and biting her skin that was exposed and sparkling in the moonlight. Her rapid breathing turned into whimpering. His hands were running up and down her sides. She moved the arm Jumin placed above her head and used it to lightly trace up and down his back. He kissed up her jaw and found her lips. the kisses immediately became fast and desperate and Jumin didn’t have the patience for any kind of foreplay. He was going to make LOVE to her and his love was untimely and raw. Desperate and demanding. He pulled away from her lips and within the next second, he was slowly entering inside her. Her inhale lasted the duration of his entrance and ended with a moan on the exhale. It was like music. It made all of the tension in Jumins shoulders relax. He was looking at where their bodies had become connected. His entire length was inside of her. He slowly began to pull back out and he felt her walls tighten around him.

 

Yes. It felt incredible. It was slow. It was warm. It was natural. Samantha’s eyes were watching the same place as Jumins. Once more he slowly pushed himself back inside of her. He had one hand planted on the left side of her waist and his left hand was holding her injured right hand next to her head, their fingers interlocked. She grabbed on to his wrist next to her waist and her grip gave Jumin a sense of invigoration. He began to thrust inside of her faster. But always going the full length inside of her. The muscles on his broad back were tight. They both removed their gaze from where they were conjoined and met each other’s eyes. They stared at one another, unwavering. With each thrust, they both exhaled. Over and over. Their hot breath mixing together. Jumin began to get more dominant. He became more present. Each thrust made Samantha let out cries of pure ecstasy and Jumin himself couldn’t suppress his deep voice. She held his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. Parting his mouth with her tongue and twirling it around the entrance of his mouth. It became sloppy and manic. Their lips parted and Jumin became rough, almost angry. His thrusting pattern didn’t make sense. Samantha had to bite her lip. It was starting to feel too raw and it began to hurt.

 

Suddenly it stopped. He was still inside of her but she opened her eyes when Jumin wiped something from her cheek with his thumb. Samantha followed his hand with her eyes He held it up to look at it. It was a tear. She wiped her cheeks but they were dry. She looked up and met his eyes. It was him. He was crying. He pulled out of her and began to get up. Grabbing a fistful of his hair, feeling ashamed of himself. Samantha reached out to him but he quickly dodged her grasp.

 

“I shouldn’t be doing this to you.” He said through grinding teeth. Sam’s eyes flew open in shock. That’s what she should be saying to him. Something was building in the pit of her stomach and slowly worked it’s way up her body. She was so tense she was wearing her shoulders as earrings.

 

“YOU DON’T GET TO DECIDED THAT, JUMIN HAN.”  She took the pillow that was behind her and threw it at him as hard as she could with what little strength she had. He didn’t acknowledge her. Samantha peeled her body off of the bed and grabbed onto him, kissing him with a harsh slam of their mouths together. Jumin pushed her away.

 

“Stop it, Samantha!” She stared at him in disbelief. Her expression turned dark and her eyes clouded over. Shaking her head, her voice had gotten distant again.

 

“…Forget this.” She climbed back into the hospital bed and pulled the sheets over her exposed skin.

 

“What do you expect Samantha?! We shouldn’t be doing this! We don’t know what we’re doing! We were supposed to be partners in this. In identifying what is happening in our hearts and our minds. We’ve been nothing but reckless and now our threads are tangled together so tight neither of us has room to breathe.”

 

“I love you. Are you saying you don’t love me?!” Samantha screamed the words at him and regretted them instantly. The next thing that happened shocked her to the point of feeling ill again. Jumin’s fist met the back of the hospital bed directly next to Sam’s head.

 

“I love you. I love you more than I could ever love myself. But love is not an explanation.”

 

“If you need an explanation in order to be with me Jumin Han then we have fallen in love with the wrong people.”

 

They stared at each other and silence consumed them. That was wrong. They both knew that wasn’t anywhere near the truth.  Suddenly hands fell roughly onto skin. Their kisses tasted of nothing but angst and rage. Their hands desperately gripping at every part of their bodies. Each grip was forceful and their fingertips felt like hot coals on each other’s skin. Tears came from both of their eyes. Jumin and Samantha were caught up in a whirlwind of desperation and infatuation. But it all stemmed from love. Their tears mixing together, adding extra moisture to their sweaty bodies writhing against each other. Samantha grabbed his length and slowly guided it inside of her once more.

 

He started again, and Samantha couldn’t help but hear his soft and gentle crying more amplified than before. It was reaching the depths of her heart  Stroking his raven hair with each stroke he made inside of her. They were long strokes. Deep and fulfilling. Each time he reached as far as he could go inside of her, both their bodies trembled. Tingling like their limbs were nothing but conductors for electric currents. Her walls began to tighten and he quickened his pace just to get her close when her breathing got heavy once more he gave her a time stopping kiss. They could taste the salt their tears had brought and he slowed down his thrusting once more. Sam let out a breathy cry and Jumin’s body fell onto hers like dead weight. They came together. Laying in silence, they let their bodies and minds come back down to earth. Jumin sat up and placed the most tender kiss Samantha has ever felt on her forehead.

 

“I love you, Kitten.”

 

“I love you too, darling.”

 

She did. She loved him so much and her heart felt like lead. She was running on a treadmill in her own mind. And the next thing she said tasted as natural as it always had. If she loved him. Really and truly. She couldn’t taint him anymore. She palmed his face and rubbed his cheek with her thumb one more time. Her hand fell and she looked away from him.

 

“Now you need to leave.”

 


	21. What We Leave Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been nearly a month and no communication has been had between Samantha and Jumin. At Samantha's request. But her wishes apparently are too hard to grant.

"Knock, Knock! Don't get too excited! It's just me...again." Kaeli poked her head inside of the door to the C&R directors office. Smiling brightly at the guards by the doors she hastily made her way to her favorite seat in Jumin Han's office. She was now here on a weekly basis and it was honestly exhausting. However, it was part of her duties now. Samantha was nearly at a full recovery but Kang Dae was not comfortable with her going out for any kind of business dealings. Whether they were of the legal variety or not. He didn't think she was very stable. She had become more and more harsh. Cold. Angry. And the reason Kaeli was sitting in front of Jumin Han's desk was specifically because Kang wasn't sure where or who was conjuring this behavior from Samantha.

 

"Your outfits have continuously gotten more professional, Kaeli." Jumin's response was casual and he didn't even bother looking up from the documents he was sorting. Kaeli let out an exasperated sigh and closed her hands into fists on her lap. She knew she was not supposed to talk about Samantha or anything that had happened. If that was allowed, Sam could just show up at C&R herself. Sam was very clear to Kaeli with this request but this was getting out of hand. Kaeli knew she had to have this unpleasant conversation.

 

"Jumin, I am going to have to ask that if you don't have real business with Kang Kare that you stop calling myself or any  of our representatives here." The petite blonde had stood up from her seat to meet the director head on. She wasn't the same Kaeli from a month or so before. She had grown into her own person. She wasn't a fragile little flower anymore. With Samantha in the hospital and having to deal with a long recovery period, she took her place. And it was terrifying at the start. Kaeli saw first hand the kind of men Samantha dealt with on a daily basis. How emotionless and calculated you had to be to not falter under the pressure. How charming and well-spoken you had to be to get things turned in your favor. She knew that Samantha had learned from the best but she also knew a lot of the way her best friend Sammy was, she learned on her own.

 

"I don't know where that notion came from Kaeli, but of course I have real business with..." Abruptly cut off by Kaeli, Jumin sat at his desk, knowing that she very much wanted him to only listen.

 

"I'm smarter than I look, Jumin." Kaeli found her way back to her seat and pulled it all the way up to the edge of Jumin's desk. "She's not coming. No matter how many times you try to get her here. No matter how many times you call for an executive from our office. No matter how many times you try her cell phone. Or try to coax Zen into giving you updates on her. Or Yoosung." Kaeli smirked at him slightly when his head shot up. Embarrassed he had been caught. "I can't explain it. I can't even begin to fathom what you two have gone through. Or what the trouble is between you two. All I know..." With a sharp inhale and a slow exhale she prepared to give Jumin what she assumed would be a devastating blow. "Is that Samantha doesn't want to see you again. And she has made it very, very clear."

 

"Kaeli, I know that you have loyalty to her. And I wouldn't want to disrespect that. You are one of the most important people to her. Your relationship can withstand anything. I have a friendship like that as well. But please. I am begging you. Where is she? What is she doing? How is she spending her time? I need to speak to her. If only once, so be it. She told me...we..." Jumin had lost himself. Staring out the window he remembered the last time he had seen Samantha. The night at the hospital. The intimacy they shared. "She loves me, Kaeli. I know she does. And I won't accept her leaving like this."

 

Kaeli watched Jumin walk over to the window. His back to her. She didn't see the handsome and debonair bachelor that was the name on everyone's lips. She saw a man broken and defeated inside, but so desperately trying to crawl out of the dark pit her best friend left him in, still coming out strong, capable, and on top. She opened her mouth to offer him the only words she could muster when there was a knock on the office door. Before Jumin could answer, a security guard opened the door hastily.

 

"Forgive me Mr. Han but you have a visitor. I thought you would want to see them immediately."

 

Kaeli stood up from her seat and both her and Jumin began to move closer to the door. There was no way...

 

"Jumin, my most precious friend."

 

Kaeli let out the large breath she was keeping to herself and Jumin's shoulders became less tense as the person that walked out from behind the security guard was a handsome mint haired man, and not Samantha.

 

"I must apologize, I told them that I could wait if you were busy. They were persistent, however. Apparently, you have been trying to get a hold of me?" V laughed and smiled brightly. Jumin didn't match his demeanor.

 

"Where have you been, V? Do you understand how worried I have been? How hard I have been trying to get in contact with you? Why are you here? Why now?"

 

V was shocked at his friend's attitude and Kaeli gently cleared her throat. God, she wanted to get out of there, but instead, Jumin made it more uncomfortable.

 

"Right. V, this is Miss Dae. Kaeli Dae."

 

V outstretched his hand to Kaeli and she gave him a dainty shake.

 

"Ah, you must be the younger Dae. From what I've heard about Samantha you don't seem like the type. The media seems to think that Samantha and my friend Jumin would go well together."

 

V's words made Kaeli's face grow hot and she so desperately wanted to escape the now stuffy office.

 

"Aaah, well I am only younger by a few months. And Samantha doesn't really let the media play as her matchmaker." The two shared a light chuckle and Kaeli planned her escape. "I hate to make my introduction and then leave but I have another meeting I must get to. Jumin, it was a pleasure as always." Giving V one last nod Kaeli made her exit.

 

"Well she's a cute one, isn't she? Very tiny. I wouldn't take her for a woman of corporate business." Still in a lighthearted mood, V approached his old friend but when he was within Jumin's reach he found himself being lifted by the collar of his sweater.

 

"What are you doing here, V?! Why come now? After more than a month of total silence! Why?!"

 

Jumin's voice startled V. V placed his hands around Jumin's wrists and he loosened his grip.

 

"Jumin, I...All I can do is apologize. There was something I needed to take care of. And I know that I haven't been very forthcoming. Just please understand...eventually I will be able to tell you everything."

 

"Regardless of your secrets, V. Or your withholding of the truth. You didn't answer me. Why have you come back now? After all this time."

 

"I had heard about your father and his new relationship. I know that you often have a hard time when a new woman comes into his life. You worry about the company, you stress yourself out."

 

"I find that a rather poor excuse, V. But my father is the least of my worries. My troubles. I so desperately needed my friend. But no use holding on to the past. You are here now. Take a seat."

 

V made his way to the sofa in Jumin's office. Jumin taking out a bottle of wine and glasses out of the cabinet. He set them on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Trying to compose his thoughts he set everything down without actually pouring them glasses to drink.

 

"I am not the same, V. You will always be able to recognize me. But if we didn't have the relationship we have, I am sure I would have seemed like a stranger upon your return today."

 

"Jumin, I don't think I have ever heard you speak so openly about your trauma's. Don't get me wrong. I am glad you are speaking so freely but...I am worried. What has happened?"

 

"I met a woman."

 

"Is that it?" V let out a small giggle at his old friend. But when his friend stood up and crossed in front of him, the cold air he felt made him realize this was serious. He was prepared to listen contently.

 

Jumin stopped at his desk and noticed something out of place. A small card. He picked it up and read over it thoughtfully. In a rapid action, he took his suit jacket off of the back of his chair and picked up his desk phone.

 

"Driver Kim, a car please." He hastily made his way to the door and V stood up from his seat.

 

"Jumin where are you going?"

 

"WE are going somewhere important. It's a long ride. So I'll tell you all about this woman and what you have been neglecting on the way there."

 

 

* * *

The space below had almost no overhead lights. A beautiful but very dimly lit chandelier hung from the high ceiling and most of the tables were lit by candlelight. The stage had a very dull spotlight but the heat coming from it was almost unbearable.

 

Kaeli was looking down on the room from the viewing box. A big executive office with blacked out windows where family members and top VIP's would come to gamble and watch performances. Spend time with ladies. Today the only ones in the office were her, Baba, and the heads of some allied families. She was on the phone with Zen. Just letting him know what had been going on that day. How V had shown up at C&R. When she would be coming home.

 

"Yeah, Sammy isn't out there right now. But as soon as she is they'll be eating her up. I don't like it. It's like watching Jessica Rabbit out there. She's so...I just want to run out there and throw a sweater on her! All men are wolves, Zen!"

 

He chuckled on the other end of the phone. "Jagiya, she's going through something. Let her express herself. It's not like she is back into old habits and it's not like she has to...well...you know. That's not a life she has to live anymore."

 

The two continued their conversation as Kaeli stood by the windows looking down. Kang was at the head of a card table. Playing a game with the boys, one of them overstepped and started a conversation they were going to regret.

 

"So Kang, your girls really grew up. I mean, they were already some nice tail when they got here. But now they are more than a way for a quick release huh?" Other men began to chime in.

 

"Right. Samantha is welcome to come home with me anytime."

 

"I wish I knew about her when she was just an employee if you know what I mean."

 

"ENOUGH!" Kang Dae was standing. Towering over the pigs sitting around his table. "You will be respectful of my daughters. And as far as Samantha goes. Look all you want. Just know. That girl has more power and influence than all of you combined. She is my successor and has been trained to do well. The way she presents herself here for your entertainment is irrelevant. Game is over. Get out."

 

The men around the table immediately got silent and didn't hesitate to exit the viewing box. The shouting from her father made Kaeli wince. Not because of him, but because she knew they were probably discussing Samantha. Ever since she left the hospital and started to go back to the cabarets, casinos and speak easy's, the clients and men grew more and more grotesque lusting after her. Zen questioned the commotion and just as she began to explain she stopped and instead began to rush off the phone.

 

"Aaaahh, babe, I have to go."

 

"What? What's wrong what's happening?"

 

"I made a mistake. A big mistake. I may have done the worst possible thing that could be done. I really have to go. Ooohh man. I did the one thing in the world that I absolutely should not have done."

 

"Wait, Jagi..." Kaeli hung up the phone and began to pace at the window. She knew there was nothing she could avoid at this point.

 

"Baba, you know how you love me with all your heart and I am your light and joy and happiness and I am just such a fantastic namesake and wonderful princess?"

 

Without responding do Kaeli, Kang walked over to the windows and looked down, letting out a soft sigh.

 

"Bring them up." Those were his last words and Kaeli, with shaky legs began to make her way to the door, to go downstairs. Her brain and her heart screaming at each other for deciding to "accidentally" leave behind one of the clubs business cards somewhere that day.

 

Thanks to her and what she thought was going to be some kind of great revelation to fix a romance between star-crossed lovers, Jumin Han and Jihyun Kim had just walked into an illegal underground club/casino. Looking more out of place than beef in a vegan burrito.


	22. I'm Still Standing

"So the woman from your party all that while back, was Samantha Dae?" V was trying to wrap his head around all of the overwhelming news he had just received from his childhood friend.

 

"It was, correct."

 

"So I really don't know what this woman looks like. She has been very elusive up until now. Both of those girls did very well about staying out of the media. But Jumin, you...you really took a life?" V and Jumin were stopped near the entrance of the underground facility. Jumin was listening to V but his eyes were darting around the seedy and dimly lit club room. Frantically searching for someone who could point him to where he needed to be.

 

"That is what I told you." His response was very straightforward and it sent a bit of a chill down V's spine. With words having trouble forming in his mind the two stood in silence for a short while until Kaeli approached them with a broad smile.

 

"Ah, Jumin, Why didn't I expect you would be a man of fast action?" She said it in a joking manner but her eyes were trying to bore a hole into him. They were screaming "WHY WOULD YOU COME HERE THIS QUICKLY I THOUGHT MAYBE YOU WOULD AT LEAST TAKE SOME TIME TO THINK ABOUT SOMETHING!!!"

 

"Kaeli, where is Samantha?" Jumin placed his hands on her shoulders and once he did two burly men quickly began to approach the trio.

 

"Oh no, gentlemen," Kaeli turned around and put her hands up in front of her letting them know she was okay. "Everything is alright. This handsome young man actually needs to be escorted upstairs. And this other handsome young man will be getting a drink over at the bar." With no other words exchanged Kaeli put her hand behind Jumin's back and pushed him forward. The two built guards leading him up to the executive office while V instinctively followed Kaeli to the bar in the back of the room. "Order anything you'd like V and then we can grab a table if that's alright with you. I do think Jumin will be busy for a short while."

 

The bartender handed Kaeli a drink without needing to take her order and V politely declined the offer to order anything. They made their way to one of the tables near the center of the room and took their seats. The room had become hushed and the lone spotlight on stage grew even dimmer. Squinting, V saw movement. Once his eyes were able to focus he gave a few quick blinks to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him.

 

The woman's skin was pale. Nearly blinding underneath the spotlight. Her hair fell down past her shoulders and her bangs swept over one side of her face. The color resembled a perfect peach shade. A brassy pinkish orange. A dark and blood red velvet dress with spaghetti straps loosely fell down to the floor. A slit in the side made it's way from the ground all the way up to the top of her hip bone, exposing one long, smooth leg with a velvet heel on her foot, bare without any kind of stocking. She gingerly placed her hands low around the microphone stand. Her knee that was peaking out of the slit of her dress slightly bent and pressed against the stand just underneath her hands.

 

"Who is that?" V questioned in a hushed tone.

 

"That would be Samantha Dae." Kaeli answered. Her tone almost irritated. Her eyes on the verge of rolling. As many "masks" as Sam wore, this was Kaeli's least favorite. And with each passing day, it was becoming less of a mask.

 

V let out a soft exhale through his nose, indicating a bit of a chuckle. "I see why my friend Jumin is in trouble."

* * *

Up in the office, the guards had just closed the door behind Jumin where he found himself alone with Kang Dae. Kang was staring down over the club room floor and out to the stage. Without turning around he spoke.

 

"Jumin. I see your father here often but I never imagined to be inviting you up here. And him...that's the Kim boy isn't it?"

 

"Jihyun, yes. That's him, sir."

 

"Women like Samantha are hard to quit aren't they?"

 

"Unlike my father, I don't involve myself in many relationships with women. So I don't have much to compare her to."

 

Jumin's no-nonsense answer made Kang laugh. "You broke her you know?"

 

Kang didn't check for any shock or curiosity from Jumin. He simply continued on. "I have never been able to pry emotions out of that girl. I have never seen her doubt herself. I have never seen her have a desire to be wanted or protected. And that was my own fault. I conditioned her the way I thought would turn her into a worthy namesake and leader. A powerful person who was impossible to falter." He turned from the window and made his way to his desk. "Now you can see everything that girl feels. Right there in the open. And it's not hard to tell she constantly has something on her mind. Something that fills her with pain, intense passion, a romantic lust, genuine warmth, and compassion. Something or...someone." Kang raised his eyebrow as Jumin snapped his head in Kang's direction. If all that was true, why did Samantha insist on pushing him out of her life?

 

"Watch." Kang Dae nodded toward the windows and Jumin made his way to stand and look down at the stage.

 

Samantha was the only thing lit on stage. Hands still gripping the mic stand that was being caressed by her leg. There was the sound of a lone guitar. A small riff before a second joined in. A smooth almost jazz-like melody filled the room. Samantha gently rolled her hip. Slowly bending backward. Her head thrown back. Hair swinging gently. Just before the bass and the drums came in, she sprung forward, her hair falling in front of her face. Only one of her deep blue eyes showing. She slowly looked up from the mic. Not making eye contact with anyone, but her seductive gaze had everyone fooled into thinking her eyes were directly on them.

 

**_~I'm flyin', I'm flyin' high like a bird_ **

**_But my fluttering wings can't keep you from pullin' me down~_ **

 

Jumin stood in serenity. Her voice. He missed her voice. And although he had never heard it in this context his chest gradually grew tighter and tighter. Samantha raised an eyebrow, scanning the room. Her eyelashes fluttering. Her gaze was made by her hooded lids complimenting her bedroom eyes.

 

**_~Your mama, your mama says I'm a fool_ **

**_And yeah, maybe that's true 'cause I can't stop thinkin' 'bout you~_ **

 

She let go of the mic stand and slowly backed up. Her hips swaying from side to side. Her hand grabbed the back of her neck and then slowly ran down the side of her body. She sensually maneuvered around the stage. Her eyes closed, she felt around her own body. When she opened her eyes she made note of one of the centermost tables. She saw Kaeli looking pained, but that was the norm for her nowadays. Sam knew Kaeli didn't like her behavior and she also didn't care. Next to Kaeli is what caused her to make a mental tally. That mint hair. That was V. She knew it. Jumin was there. He was there somewhere. For a second her heart soared and she felt light, but it quickly turned into a rage. No. He couldn't be here. He had to be done with her. She was no good. And she couldn't taint him any longer. She flicked her eyes up to the viewing box. Jumin hadn't taken his eyes off of her and so for that split second they had made eye contact, but only he knew it. She grabbed the mic stand once more.

****

**_~I'm tryin', I'm tryin' not to forget my words_ **

**_'Cause when I'm around you, I tend to keep changin' my mind_ **

**_I promised, I promised myself not to slip back into old habits_ **

**_'Cause heartbreak is savage and love is a Bitch~_ **

 

He heard every word like she was driving it straight into his heart. She knew he was there. And she was trying to prove a point. Why was she so set on driving him away? He knew that she loved him. And after what he did. To protect her. To save her from ever having to go through what she did again. What he had become. She would still try to leave him lost and alone? Kang watched Jumin as his hands curled into fists and his shoulders began to tremble.

 

"You didn't kill my son." The music played on but Jumin snapped out of his oncoming anger to meet the thoughtful gaze of Kang Dae sitting at his desk. "You didn't pull the trigger, Jumin. Samantha did."

 

"No that's not what happened, I..." Kang raised his hand and Jumin swallowed the rest of his words.

 

"You may think that I am just some monster that kidnapped these two girls and forced them into my family but Samantha is...well at the risk of sounding like a big sap, one of my greatest confidants and best friends. Her and Kaeli truly have become my daughters. She sat in that hospital room with Vanderwood and I. She told us exactly what had happened. That she beat Reagan's skull in. And even though he was my blood, I still don't blame her." Kang rested his elbows on the desk and closed his eyes. Preparing himself. "She said she wouldn't have hesitated to shoot him right between the eyes. Then you came into the room. She froze. Her mind was flooded with thoughts of nothing but worry for you. What would happen if anyone found out you were involved in such things. Involved with her. She remembers begging you to leave. Ashamed of you seeing her like that. She was sure she had done enough to scare you away forever."

 

"I just wanted to make sure she was okay. When I heard her scream from the hall my body moved on its own." Jumin was staring blankly ahead. His normal knot of tangled threads become incredulously worse than it had ever been before.

 

"Then she felt you. She felt your body against her back, and your hand wrapped around hers. When she told us this her eyes lit up. Samantha told us that for the first time in her life Jumin she felt wanted. Safe. Protected. Felt what it was like to be connected to another person really and truly. I couldn't give her that comfort even as her father. Vanderwood practically raised her and Kaeli has been her best friend since they can remember. And YOU, Jumin Han, you gave her that feeling." Jumin felt warmth build in his eyes and a lone tear quickly dropped to the floor. Embarrassed to be making such a scene in front of Kang Dae he apologized but Kang gave him a dismissing wave. "Samantha knew it had to end. She wanted Reagan dead. He was a lost cause. Truly gone and would have continued to hurt her and others. She pulled the trigger before you could."

 

Jumin was confused and in pain. His head was reeling and he didn't know how to make any sense of Kang's words entirely.

 

"But why would she...Samantha, she told me...All this time I thought..."

 

"She wants you to hate her, Jumin. She thinks that if you stay around her, eventually you truly will do something you regret. That she will ruin you. So she let you believe you had turned into something you are not. And I know that it has been hurting her every day." Kang stood from his desk and walked over to Jumin. He placed a sturdy hand on his shoulder. "Up until now, I have neglected everything she has wanted. She has always done what was expected of her. Yes, she is rebellious, and a big pain in the ass. But I can't think of anyone more loyal and trustworthy. She deserves more than she has been given up until now. She wants to be with you, Jumin Han. I see that now, and I truly believe you are what she deserves. But she won't believe it. If you want her. If you truly want to be with her she needs to know that she hasn't won. That she hasn't broken you. That you are unchanged, You are still the man that loves her. You're still standing. And no matter how hard she tries, you won't be knocked down. I don't know how you can convince her. But I believe you'll find a way." Kang took his hand off of Jumin's shoulder and at the sound of applause from below Jumin looked toward the stage as Kang returned to his desk. Samantha had already departed. Jumin walked to Kang's desk and outstretched his hand.

 

"Thank you, sir. Truly." With one firm pump, the handshake ended and Jumin made his way back downstairs.

* * *

Samantha had taken the back way to the executive office. Throwing the door open she scanned the room.

 

"Where is he?!"

 

Kang was going over documents and in jest responded to Samantha. "The spirit of the casino? It's just me in here, dearest daughter."

 

"I am serious, Baba!!" Samantha had knocked a glass off of one of the tables and crossed her arms.

 

"Are you throwing a tantrum? Stop it. You are ridiculous."

 

Down below Jumin was approaching the table where Kaeli and V were sat. As he got closer V spoke to get his attention.

 

"Ah Jumin, my friend, will you be joining us?" However, Jumin walked directly passed them. Kaeli watched silently until she saw that he was now ascending the small staircase to the stage.

 

"Uhm, V...what is he doing?"

 

V's lips slowly curled upward and it was the first genuinely pleasant smile Kaeli had seen him give. "Jumin is actually quite the singer."

* * *

Above Samantha heard a commotion from below and hastily walked to the window. The stage had been lit up fully. The band present and preparing to play, she saw Jumin center stage.

 

"Is this some kind of joke?! I know he was up here. What did you say to him?" Samantha's face was as red as her velvet dress.

 

"Sam, maybe you should watch the boy. If he's good enough, perhaps you could take a double act on the road." Kang chuckled to himself, still not looking up from his work to fully acknowledge her.

 

"I don't think this is cute."

 

"I don't think he's trying to win your affections. Maybe he has a point to prove."

 

"He's TRYING to get shot by a mafia don and the only point he is going to prove is that he is not bulletproof!"

 

"Oh Samantha...always the drama queen."

 

"AAAAAHHHH!!!" With her high screech, she stormed out of the viewing box and ran downstairs to drag Jumin off of the stage. As soon as she had reached the club room floor, someone had switched the house lights off, leaving only the stage illuminated. With one chord from the piano, Jumin removed his suit jacket. As soon as the rest of the band joined in he tossed it to the side and made his way to the mic stand. Samantha stood in shock. She hadn't seen Jumin for quite some time and just looking at his handsome face was enough to tug her heartstrings in all different directions. Jumin was tapping his foot to the rhythm in an almost robotic fashion. He pulled on his tie, loosening it just a bit. Was he nervous? Was this stage fright? Samantha's mind rushed to thoughts of how unbelievably cute he was, how totally in lo...no. The high profile criminals and clients didn't come here to see a grown man sing on stage and he was going to get himself hurt. She took her next step forward, barely able to see, it was so dark, she bumped into something.

 

"Samantha, stop sabotaging this!" Kaeli stood in front of her. Arms spread wide.

 

"Kaeli this is serious, get out of my way."

 

"You're right Sammy, this is serious! Look at him! Look at where he is and what he's doing! Maybe he really has a message for you!"

 

Singing had begun and the two stopped their bickering. Jumin's smooth, rich voice had become even dreamier the second he began singing the playful melody.

 

**_~You could never know what it's like_ **

**_Your blood like winter freezes just like ice_ **

**_And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you_ **

**_You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use~_ **

 

They were in a trance but Samantha broke out of it seconds before Kaeli, slipping past her and making a straight line towards the stage.

 

"Grab her!!"

 

"What?!"

 

Arms wrapped around her waist and her legs were lifted off the ground. Sam punched and kicked but the person wasn't letting her down.

 

**_~And did you think this fool could never win?_ **

**_Well look at me, I'm coming back again_ **

**_I got a taste of love in a simple way_ **

**_And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away~_ **

 

"Sorry, Sammy. You're gonna have to try harder." Worried from the abrupt way Kaeli ended their phone call, Zen had made his way to the casino and was now helping coral, Sam. He placed her in a chair at a table and as soon as her butt hit the seat she sprang back up. However, someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her down back down. Sam turned around and was met with mint eyes.

 

"So sorry, madam. But it's not polite to get up in the middle of someone's performance." V gave her a gentle smile, and with his hand grasping her wrist and Zen's hands pushing down on her shoulders, she accepted defeat. Crossing her arms and slinking down the chair, she let anger stir in her heart. She looked up at the stage and locked onto a pair of deep charcoal eyes.

 

**_~And don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did?_ **

**_Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_ **

**_And I'm still standing after all this time_ **

**_Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_ **

****

**_I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah_ **

**_I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah~_ **

 

Every note was moving the beat of her heart. Her pulse was racing like crazy and the ice around her heart was melting with every syllable Jumin sang.

 

**_~Once I never could hope to win_ **

**_You starting down the road leaving me again_ **

**_The threats you made were meant to cut me down_ **

**_And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now~_ **

 

He clung to the microphone stand and swung it about. Dipping it low and bring it back up in fluid motions. Each word was sung with conviction and he meant every word. He had to admit the clapping from the patrons in the casino and the positive responses were making him a little more confident in the whole singing thing, but he was only trying to capture one person's attention. Each glance, every movement of his body, and every time they made eye contact, something was meant by it.

 

**_~And don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did?_ **

**_Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_ **

**_And I'm still standing after all this time_ **

**_Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_ **

****

**_I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah_ **

**_I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah~_ **

 

Samantha felt like a shell of herself. She didn't know if Zen had stopped pushing or her body was just that resilient in the moment but she easily stood up and began to walk towards the stage. Both Jumin and Samantha staring at each other. Gazes never wavering.

 

**_~And don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did?_ **

**_Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_ **

**_And I'm still standing after all this time_ **

**_Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind~_ **

 

She made it to the edge of the stage and stood there motionless. Looking up at the man of her dreams. The man she loved. The man who had made her understand what it was like to need someone, to feel a connection, to truly be wanted and to truly want in return. Jumin Han.

 

**_~I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah_ **

**_I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah_ **

**_I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah_ **

**_I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah~_ **

 

He put the microphone on the stand and sat on the edge of the stage in front of her as the music played on, nearly at the end. One leg hung off of the stage and the other was planted on the stage floor, his knee up to his chest.

 

"Samantha..."

 

She grabbed onto his tie at the same time he brushed her hair behind her ear and she pulled him into the most satisfying kisses she had ever experienced in her 25 years on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> The first couple of chapters are longer than the rest will be for a quick minute. Then the length picks back up. There isn't a real consistency in length. Any comments and feedback are greatly appreciated! Stay happy, healthy and safe!


End file.
